Mi esposa tiene 16 años
by bruxi
Summary: Sabía que había sido un accidente, que pronto encontrarían la cura y que todo volvería a la normalidad. Pero no podía evitar que su corazón se estrujara, que su alma se rompiera y que le entraran unas tremendas ganas de echarse a llorar cada vez que la veía, recordándole lo que había perdido y lo idiota que había sido en el pasado con ella, con el amor de su vida, con su Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

**¡YAHOI! Hola de nuevo. Sí, estoy trabajando en mis continuaciones pendientes, pero también dije que iría subiendo alguna que otra cosita. La razón de que suba una historia en proceso es porque esta en concreto ya la tengo terminada y a buen recaudo, guardadita en un pendrive que tengo siempre en mi mesilla de noche, de donde no lo muevo salvo para engancharlo en el ordenata. Más información en las notas finales.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La idea original de esta historia tampoco es mía, sino que la saqué de un doujinshi que encontré hace un tiempo de casualidad. Aunque, ya aviso, si conocéis dicho doujin mi fanfic no tendrá casi nada que ver con ese doujinshi. Para empezar no habrá lemon. Y salvo dos escenas contadas, creo, el resto es pura imaginación sacada de mi cerebro. De todas maneras, créditos al autor/a por la idea original, que me inspiró para escribir esto.

 **Dicho esto, espero que os guste.**

 **¡Leed y disfrutad!**

* * *

 **Prólogo**

* * *

Hinata suspiró, escondida entre las ramas de los árboles. Kiba estaba a su lado, temblando por la impaciencia, al igual que Akamaru. Ambos se encontraban en medio de una misión de reconocimiento y anulación, esperando a que los insectos de Shino terminaran de hacer una panorámica del terreno y volvieran a su dueño con la información.

Pero la espera la estaba matando. No podía dejar de pensar en que en la aldea, en una preciosa casa con jardín, había dejado a un angustiado y preocupado rubio aguardando su vuelta, rezando por su seguridad. Sabía que su marido no era conocido precisamente por su paciencia, y menos si se trataba de ella. No era la primera vez que quedaba con las chicas para una salida casual y al volver se lo encontraba subiéndose por las paredes, con los pensamientos más inverosímiles rondando por su cabeza.

Rio al recordarlo. Para él, el que ella aceptara sin más su propuesta de matrimonio le parecía casi irreal, a pesar de que conocía perfectamente sus sentimientos al respecto; desde esa, el chico parecía empeñado en convencerla de que había tomado la decisión correcta. Muchas veces se había encontrado con que sus mejores amigas, Ino y Sakura, le comentaban la envidia que le tenían.

—Eres una suertuda, Hinata. Seguramente en estos momentos eres la mujer más consentida y mimada de toda la aldea—le había dicho la rubia en una ocasión. Ella, por supuesto, se había sonrojado, asegurándoles que no era para tanto.

Un movimiento por parte de Shino la puso de nuevo en alerta. Miró para Kiba y ambos asintieron. La chica activó su Byakugan y les indicó a sus compañeros el número de guardias: dos en la entrada principal, cuatro en una salita jugando despreocupadamente a las cartas, otros dos en la salida trasera y tres en el tejado.

Ninguno era shinobi, a juzgar por la falta de chakra en sus cuerpos, por lo que la misión debería de resultar sencilla: noquear a los vigilantes y hacerse con las drogas que aquellos maleantes pretendían distribuir por todo el país del fuego.

Shino soltó a sus insectos una vez más; los bichos fueron en fila, silenciosos ante la orden de su amo, directos hacia los que hacían de vigías en el techo de aquella guarida. Pronto cayeron dormidos, uno a uno. Los dos de la puerta apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando de un salto ella cayó ante ellos, dejándolos inconscientes al segundo con su jūken. Kiba y Akamaru los arrastraron hasta un lateral de la casa, para que ninguno que se asomara por casualidad viera los cuerpos dormidos de sus compañeros.

El Inuzuka y su compañero canino se encaminaron enseguida a la parte de atrás, para encargarse de los dos guardias que allí estaban apostados, mientras que Shino y Hinata se agazapaban a ambos lados de la entrada principal. La chica activó una vez más su línea de sangre, indicándole al Aburame que los cuatro que estaban dentro no habían notado nada. Así que sigilosos como gatos, se adentraron en el interior de aquel sitio. Shino liberó sus insectos una vez más, consiguiendo que tres de los guardias que quedaban cayeran profundamente en la somnolencia. El cuarto miró confuso como sus compinches caían uno tras otro, sin entender nada.

No hasta que sintió el filo de un arma rozarle el cuello. Al instante las piernas comenzaron a temblarle.

—No te muevas. Solo queremos información, nada más. —El hombre asintió, tragando saliva. Sin dejar de apuntar el kunai a su garganta, se hizo a un lado para que Shino le atara las manos. Solo entonces retiró Hinata el arma y la guardó en su bolsa.

—¿Dónde están las drogas?—preguntó Shino, yendo al grano. El tío hizo un amago de sonrisa, que se quedó en nada al ver como una nube de insectos salían del cuerpo del ninja. El pánico lo asaltó ¿de verdad esa gente eran seres humanos?

—¡E-en el sótano, tras una trampilla secreta! ¡Pusimos medidas anti-chakra… —Hinata asintió, por eso no había podido descubrirlas con sus ojos.

—Yo me quedaré con él, Kiba vigilará, su olfato nos dirá enseguida si se acercan enemigos. Ve y asegura esos paquetes. —Hinata obedeció, sabiendo que aquella era la mejor opción.

Se dirigió a las escaleras, comenzando a bajarlas con cautela, por si acaso se les había pasado algún miembro de aquella banda de contrabandistas. Activó su Byakugan por tercera vez a medio camino, inspeccionando los alrededores cuidadosamente. En su escrutinio descubrió debajo de unas piedras una trampilla de madera oculta. Bajó de un salto el tramo que le faltaba, justo en el punto exacto. Cogió aire, acumuló chakra en la palma de su mano y golpeó el suelo, haciendo añicos tanto la piedra como la madera que había debajo. Se dejó caer en el agujero, sin desactivar en ningún momento el Byakugan. Algo que le valió para esquivar un ataque desde su espalda.

Se agachó en el momento justo y se giró rápidamente, golpeando al tipo en el pecho. Su atacante se quedó sin respiración y empezó a toser sangre. Hinata sintió un escalofrió al ser consciente de que le había dañado seriamente el corazón, pero pronto pasó la incomodidad. Había aprendido con el tiempo a lidiar con ello. Era una shinobi de la Hoja, una Kunoichi, la mujer que el héroe de las naciones ninja había escogido como esposa.

No deshizo su posición de defensa ni siquiera al ver como el pobre diablo caía al suelo entre jadeos.

—No deberíais haber venido. No nos gustan los traficantes en nuestro territorio—sentenció firme. El hombre hizo un sonido que a la chica le pareció una risa.

—Sa-sabía que era un e-error, esos gilipollas n-no quisieron e-es-cu… —Un nuevo acceso de tos lo hizo desistir de decir algo más. Hinata suspiró y se volvió, inspeccionando el contenido de las cajas que allí se amontonaban. Sintió repugnancia al ver la cantidad de sustancias peligrosas que aquellos hombres pretendían introducir en su país, en sus villas.

—¿Estas son todas?—preguntó. El hombre asintió con dificultad. Se acercó a las cajas. Calculaba que allí debía de haber unas 50. Suspiró, tardarían una eternidad en moverlas todas. Tal vez lo mejor sería solicitar la ayuda de algunos genin o chūnin para su traslado a Konoha y que así Sakura y los Nara pudieran identificar aquellas drogas.

Se dirigía a la salida cuando sintió un agarre en su tobillo. Miró al hombre y suspiró, cansada. Ya se estaba preparando para dejarlo inconsciente cuando una sonrisa burlona de su parte la puso en alerta. Activó su Byakugan justo para ver a aquel tío lanzar contra el suelo unas pequeñas bolas repletas de pólvora.

Consiguió desasirse del agarre y tuvo tiempo de gritar para avisar a sus compañeros, pero pronto las paredes estallaron y comenzaron a derrumbarse, destrozando las cajas con las drogas en el proceso y derramando y esparciendo su contenido por todo el húmedo sótano.

—¡HINATA!—El grito de Shino y Kiba fue lo último que escuchó antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Y su último pensamiento antes de cerrar los ojos fue para su amado rubio de ojos azules.

— _Naruto-kun_.

 **Fin prólogo**

* * *

 **Buenos, vosotros diréis. Esto es solo el prólogo, así que es corto y no muy esclarecedor, pero aun así espero que os haya dejado con la suficiente curiosidad o intriga como para que queráis seguir leyendo xDD.**

 **Pasando a otros temas: como ya dije arriba, este fanfic ya lo tengo terminado. Consta de nueve capítulos más este prólogo. No tiene epílogo y, repito, ya lo tengo finalizado, al 100%. Así que no voy a tardar milenios en actualizar. Eso sí, aún no sé muy bien el ritmo de subida de los capítulos. No quiero apresurarme mucho pero tampoco dejar pasar demasiado tiempo. Quiero daros el tiempo de leer cada capítulo y que podáis dejar comentario y/o críticas (constructivas, por favor). Porque, ya sabéis...**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 **Lanzaré la pregunta, entonces: ¿qué preferís? ¿Actualizaciones semanales? ¿Cada pocos días? Por favor, hacédmelo saber. Quiero que esta historia os guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a follow y favoritos y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí. Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	2. Dieciséis otra vez

**¡YAHOI! Bien, antes de nada, me gustaría deciros algo: ¡¿QUERÉIS, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, DE CRISTO, DE SAN JOSÉ Y DE LA VIRGEN MARÍA LEEROS LAS PUTAS NOTAS DE AUTOR?!**

 **Siento ser tan directa, no pretendo ofender a nadie pero DE VERDAD, estoy hasta los mismísimos de recibir reviews (que me encanta, las cosas como son) preguntándome cosas que YA HE DICHO Y ACLARADO.**

 **Vuelvo a repetir, y, por favor, LEED: este fanfic está basado en un doujinshi de rating +18 que se titula exactamente igual ¿vale? PERO mi historia no va a ser un calco, simplemente tomé la idea original y se me ocurrió esto.**

 **Repito: NO VA A SER UN CALCO. Por lo que:**

 **1\. NO VA A HABER LEMMON. Sí algún que otro pensamiento, pero nada explícito, sino enfocado más bien a la curiosidad o al hecho de que se supone que los personajes son humanos y, como tales, no pueden evitar hacerse preguntas o sentir ciertas cosas. PERO NO VA A PASAR DE AHÍ. ¿Ha quedado claro?**

 **2\. Alguien me puso por ahí algo de una loli: PUES NO. Mi fic NO tiene nada que ver con esa malsana obsesión que tienen los japoneses con las niñas. Recalco y repito: NADA DE LOLIS.**

 **En esencia he intentado que este fic sea romántico, que refleje los profundos sentimientos que creo sinceramente siente Naruto hacia Hinata. Así que no tengo la más mínima intención de convertirlo en algo erótico.**

 **¿Me he explicado con claridad?**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenencen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, al igual que la idea original tampoco me pertenece. Todos los créditos a su autor/a.

* * *

 **Dieciséis otra vez**

* * *

Gruñó por enésima vez; desde que Hinata se había ido a aquella misión, hacía ya casi una semana, estaba de un pésimo humor. Ni siquiera la preciosa vista de su querida villa desde su lugar favorito podía alegrarlo. Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer, fastidiado, sobre la espalda, con las manos en su nuca. Había intentado obtener información de donde se encontraba su mujer, pero Kakashi-sensei prácticamente lo echó de su despacho en cuanto puso un pie dentro, harto ya de sus visitas. Sus amigos también procuraban evitarlo, sabedores de lo pesado que se pondría.

Pero ¿quién podía culparlo? ¡No sabía nada de Hinata desde hacía varios días! A pesar de que ella lo despidió con una dulce sonrisa, asegurándole que era una misión fácil y que volvería enseguida, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo. Y por el semblante preocupado que logró atisbar en su antiguo maestro supo que algo malo había pasado.

El mal presentimiento que llevaba ahogándolo desde la noche anterior volvió a él con fuerza. Se sentó de golpe y sacudió la cabeza, como queriendo echar los malos pensamientos. Hinata estaba bien, le prometió que regresaría sana y salva y él lo creía, necesitaba creer fervientemente que sería así.

Suspiró, cansado ya de darle tantas vueltas a la cabeza. Tal vez una visita a Ichiraku le sentaría bien, hacía tiempo que no iba y un buen tazón de ramen siempre le levantaba el ánimo. Aunque nada se comparaba a la comida casera de su mujer.

Algo más animado esbozó una sonrisa y bajó dando saltos hasta la calle principal. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y se encaminó hacia su puesto favorito de comida. Como ya era habitual desde hacía varios años, algunos aldeanos se paraban a saludarlo, incluso algunas chicas intentaron liarlo para que fuera a comer algo en su compañía. Se deshizo de ellas lo más amablemente que pudo. A pesar de llevar casado casi un año, aún había alguna ilusa que esperaba que se enredara con ella.

Rio ante lo absurdo de aquellos pensamientos. Nada ni nadie podría jamás apartarlo de su mujer, de su Hinata. Aunque hubiese sido un completo bastardo imbécil por no haberse dignado antes a tomarla en cuenta y a no responder a su sincera declaración (más que nada porque con todo el ajetreo que hubo después no tuvo tiempo y más tarde ya se le había olvidado), no permitiría que ahora que la tenía se apartara de su lado.

Llegó a Ichiraku e hizo a un lado la cortina para entrar.

—¡Viejo, ponme un tazón bien grande de miso ramen!

—¡Naruto-kun, cuánto tiempo!

—Desde que Hinata-chan te hace de comer ya no vienes casi por aquí.

—¡Papá! No le hagas caso. Siéntate y enseguida te sirvo. —El Uzumaki sonrió al tiempo que se acomodaba en una de las pequeñas banquetas. Sus ojos vagaron por el lugar, apreciando que poco a poco aquel iba cambiando. Parecía que hacer la publicidad de que el Ichiraku era el restaurante preferido del héroe del mundo shinobi lo había vuelto un punto vital del turismo en Konoha—. Aquí tienes. ¡Qué aproveche!—El delicioso olor que emanaba el ramen frente a él le volvió la boca agua. Cogió un par de palillos y los separó al tiempo que se lamía los labios, saboreando ya los fideos calientes. Se llevó una buena porción a la boca y los sorbió. Ah… sí, definitivamente, había sido buena idea pasarse por Ichiraku.

Estaba a medio tazón cuando un grito con su nombre lo hizo volverse, todavía con algunos fideos sobresaliéndole de los labios.

—¡Naruto-nii-chan! ¡Ven, rápido! ¡Es urgente!

—¿Konohamaru?—Tragó lo que le quedaba en la boca—. ¿Qué pa-

—¡No hay tiempo! ¡Vamos!—El adolescente lo agarró del brazo con ambas manos y tiró de él, obligándolo a levantarse y haciendo que tropezara con sus propios pies en el proceso.

—¡Oye, espera! ¿A qué viene tanta…

—¡Hinata-nee-chan está en el hospital!—Aquella simple frase lo paralizó. Se puso pálido y las piernas comenzaron a fallarle. No, no podía ser… su Hinata… su mujer no… —¡NARUTO-NII-CHAN!—El chillido de su discípulo lo despertó.

Salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el hospital, imprimiendo a sus piernas toda la velocidad que pudo. Su preocupación y nerviosismo hicieron mella incluso en Kurama, que sentía las emociones de su contenedor como si fueran las suyas.

— _Oye, chico, cálmate. No sabemos na-_

— _¡Hinata está en el hospital tras una misión que se suponía era sencilla! ¡¿Y tú quieres que me calme?!_

— _Ponerte de los nervios tampoco servirá de nada. Deberías intentar tranquilizarte o no te dejarán poner un pie allí dentro_. —Admitió que su compañero bijū tenía razón en eso. Si entraba armando escándalo lo más probable era que Tsunade o incluso Sakura salieran y lo largaran de un buen puñetazo, sin permitirle siquiera obtener información sobre su esposa. Así que a regañadientes aminoró la velocidad y trató de moderar su respiración lo más que pudo, pero el temblor de su cuerpo ya era otra historia.

Llegó al edificio y entró hecho un flan, pálido y sudoroso, en parte por la carrera que se había pegado y en parte por los nervios. Fue hacia la recepcionista, que lo reconoció de inmediato y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver ante ella a semejante personalidad.

—Y-yo… ve-venía por… mi mujer… ella… —Apenas se dio a entender entre tenues balbuceos. La chica del mostrador le sonrió, tratando de transmitirle algo de tranquilidad.

—¿Puede decirme el nombre, por favor?—El rubio asintió varias veces, tragando saliva en el proceso.

—Hinata… U-Uzumaki Hinata—tartamudeó. La vio revisar los informes de aquel día; la espera le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta.

—Aquí está, llegó hace una hora. La está revisando Sakura-san en… —No esperó a que dijera nada más. Echó a correr de nuevo por los pasillos del hospital, ante los improperios de algunas enfermeras mayores al apartarlas bruscamente de su camino. Giró en una esquina y paró ante una puerta con el número 7, el consultorio de Sakura. Saber que ella se estaba ocupando de su mujer lo calmó en parte. Abrió la puerta de un golpe y entró gritando.

—¡Hinata!—El alivio que sintió al verla sentada en la camilla, despierta, con una expresión de sorpresa en sus ojos perlas pero ilesa, sin ninguna herida de gravedad aparente, no pudo describirlo con palabras—. ¡Hinata, Hinata! ¡Dios, Hinata!—Prácticamente se lanzó sobre ella para abrazarla contra él, casi llorando de puro alivio.

—¿Na-Naruto-kun?

Por su parte, Hinata no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando. Se había despertado en el hospital y con una gran laguna en su memoria. Sakura fue la primera persona que vio al abrir los ojos, pero una Sakura diferente a la que ella recordaba: más alta, más madura. Y ahora, su amor platónico desde la infancia, el chico del que estaba profundamente enamorada desde que tenía uso de razón, la estaba abrazando de forma desesperada contra él.

Fue cuestión de segundos que su cara se tornara completamente roja y que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar sin control. Su mente haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para no caer desmayada ante lo que estaba segura se trataba de un sueño maravilloso.

Pudo volver a respirar con normalidad cuando el rubio al fin la soltó, pero lejos de alejarse se la quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos mientras apretaba sus hombros con fuerza. El sonrojo volvió a apoderarse de su rostro, al igual que el temblor y el sudor de sus manos.

—Hinata, tú… estás distinta ¿has encogido?—Escuchar su voz ronca y suave tan cerca de su oído y el tener su mirada de un azul intenso apuntando directamente a su cara, con un matiz de profunda preocupación en ellos, fue demasiado para ella. Su mente se quedó completamente en blanco para luego colapsar en brazos del amor de su vida—. ¿Q- ¡Hinata, Hinata! ¡Oe, Hina-

—¡Ya deja de armar escándalo, grandísimo idiota!—Sakura, quien hasta ahora había permanecido como muda espectadora de la escena, golpeó a su mejor amigo en la cabeza, dejándole un enorme chichón de recuerdo.

—¿Sakura-chan?—La cabeza rubia se giró a la pelirrosa—. ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Hinata está…

—Ella está bien. —Exhaló el aire que había estado conteniendo. Abrazó a Hinata una vez más contra su pecho, esta vez de forma más suave, acunándola y enterrando el rostro en su cabello, aliviado, feliz. Sakura no pudo evitar sonrojarse ligeramente y apartar la vista, pensando que Hinata no podía haber tenido más suerte con Naruto. El jinchūruki había demostrado ser un excelente material de novio y marido. Ya podían aprender algunos, pensó la chica para sí. Sacudió la cabeza y carraspeó, llamando la atención de su compañero de equipo—. Como te he dicho, ella está bien. —Calló, buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicarle lo ocurrido.

—¿Pero?—El tono serio y preocupado de Naruto la hizo cambiar el peso de un pie a otro.

—Pero, como te habrás fijado, Hinata está… distinta. —Naruto frunció el ceño, como demandando más información al respecto, apretando un poco más el agarre que sostenía sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de su esposa—. Ella… ¿sabes en qué consistía la misión a la que la mandaron?

—Algo de recuperación de materiales peligrosos, creo, según me contó. —Sakura asintió, acercándose al escritorio de la consulta y cogiendo unos papeles.

—Hinata, Shino y Kiba tenían que localizar la guarida de unos contrabandistas y asegurar los paquetes que estaban en su poder, para su posterior traslado a Konoha. —Naruto acentuó su ceño fruncido, no entendiendo a donde quería llegar su amiga. Se le agotaba la paciencia, y la pelirrosa se estaba dando cuenta de ello—. Esos paquetes eran de droga, sustancias peligrosas que esos maleantes pretendían introducir en el País del Fuego. Los integrantes no eran ninjas y, aunque no teníamos más información al respecto de lo que eran esas sustancias potencialmente peligrosas, debería de haber sido una misión sencilla—pausa—. Pero algo salió mal y…

—¡¿Y qué?! ¡Sakura-chan, por el amor de Dios, explícate de una jodida vez!—La aludida tuvo que contar hasta diez, recordándose el momento tan delicado por el que pasaba el rubio para no enfadarse y mandarlo a volar de un buen golpe. Respiró hondo y continuó.

—Hubo un… contratiempo. Shino y Kiba se encontraban algo alejados, vigilando. Hinata fue la que se adentró para buscar los paquetes y debido a una explosión de origen desconocido estos reventaron, esparciéndose por todo el lugar. Las drogas le afectaron, Naruto, haciendo que sufra una regresión de edad. —El chico parpadeó, sin comprenderlo del todo.

—¿Una… una regresión de edad? ¡¿Y qué cojones significa eso?!

—Significa que la Hinata que sostienes ahora contra ti no es la Hinata que tú conoces actualmente sino la Hinata de 16 años que no tiene ni la más remota idea de que estáis casados ni mucho menos de que tú estás enamorado de ella. —Aquellas palabras fueron como un puñetazo directo al estómago del Uzumaki, uno de esos que te dejaban sin aire y te hacían creer que estabas muerto.

—No… no hablas en serio ¿verdad? ¡Dime que es una maldita broma!—La desesperación en la voz de Naruto le provocó un nudo en el estómago. Ahora entendía por qué Tsunade le había pedido que fuera ella la que le diera la noticia y también la que atendiera a Hinata, ninguna otra persona podría entender a Naruto en estos difíciles momentos tan bien como ella, que lo conocía como la palma de su mano.

—Naruto… sé que es difícil de asimilar pero… —Calló al ver como el cuerpo del hombre más poderoso del mundo ninja empezaba a temblar. Aquellos sonidos ahogados que salían de su boca Sakura podría jurar que eran sollozos—. Naruto… —llamó con un hilo de voz. Se recompuso para luego acercarse a él y ponerle una mano en el hombro. La desolación que vio en aquellos ojos azul cielo le rompió el corazón. Le apretó el hombro y trató de sonreír de forma tranquilizadora, pero intuyó que tan solo le salió una mueca—. Le hemos hecho análisis y pronto sabremos qué drogas son las que había en los dichosos paquetes, los Nara y Tsunade-sama ya están en ello, analizando hasta la más mínima partícula que encuentran. Cuando consigamos todas las muestras las compararemos con las que tiene Hinata en su cuerpo y… —Un gemido por parte del rubio la hizo retirar la mano del hombro masculino y retroceder. Lo sentía verdaderamente por su amigo.

—¿Hay… hay posibilidades?—preguntó el chico, con un deje de esperanza en la voz.

—¡Claro que sí, grandísimo idiota! ¡Ya te he dicho que todos estamos en ello! ¡Yo misma me quedaré todas las horas extra que hagan falta!—Naruto fijó la vista en su mujer, ahora convertida en aquella adolescente tímida pero fuerte que una vez le había salvado la vida casi a costa de la suya propia. Otro carraspeo por parte de Sakura lo hizo girarse de nuevo—. Naruto, en cuanto al cuidado de Hinata… creemos que sería prudente que ella esté con su familia-

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Sakura-chan?! ¡Yo soy su familia! ¡Soy su marido! ¡Es mi mujer! ¡¿Insinúas que no puedo cuidar de ella como se debe?!—Naruto volvió a abrazar fuerte contra sí a la peliazul, con sus ojos azules chispeando de enfado.

—Nadie ha dicho eso, Naruto. Pero piénsalo, en las circunstancias actuales…

—¡Hinata no irá a ningún sitio más que a casa conmigo!—Sakura suspiró, se imaginaba que aquella iba a ser la parte difícil.

—Naruto, pién-sa-lo-bien. ¿Qué crees que pasará cuando Hinata se despierte en un lugar totalmente desconocido, con el que cree su amor no correspondido viviendo con ella en la misma casa?

— _Que le provocarás un colapso mental y se desmayará cada cinco segundos. A eso se refiere Sakura, idiota_ —le respondió Kurama en su cabeza. Naruto apretó los dientes, ahora furioso. Su parte racional le decía que el zorro y Sakura tenían más razón que un santo, pero su corazón le gritaba que de ninguna manera dejara ir a Hinata de su lado. Ella era su esposa, la persona más importante para él, la chica que había escogido para pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, la mujer a la que amaba con cada fibra de su ser, de su alma y de su corazón.

—Naruto…

—La llevaré conmigo. A casa. —La ninja médico suspiró, poniendo una mano en su cadera. Sabía desde el principio que aquel iba a ser el resultado, pero aun así Tsunade, Kakashi-sensei e incluso Shikamaru la habían exhortado a que lo intentara, por mucho que ella se empeñara en decirles que no iba a servir de nada. Y había tenido la razón desde el principio. Naruto era la mar de terco, pero en todo lo que concernía a Hinata lo era todavía más. Una leve sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Rubio testarudo.

—Si estás realmente empeñado en ocuparte tú de ella, tendrás que ser extremadamente cuidadoso, lo sabes ¿no?—Naruto se puso en pie, con Hinata firmemente sujeta entre sus brazos y una expresión de absoluta seriedad en sus orbes azules.

—Por supuesto. No dejaré que nada le pase. —Sakura sonrió, ahora ampliamente.

—Eso lo sé, tontín. —La sonrisa de la chica lo hizo a él también esbozar el mismo gesto—. Al más mínimo cambio…

—La traeré sin perder un segundo. Te lo prometo. —Sakura asintió, conforme. Tras cruzar un par de palabras de despedida, la pelirrosa vio cómo su amigo salía del hospital con una aún inconsciente Hinata en brazos. No pudo reprimir el suspiro soñador que salió de sus labios al verlos alejarse, al tiempo que unos ojos negros se aparecían en sus pensamientos.

—Sasuke-kun… —Se permitió un pequeño lapsus para pensar en su pareja, para acto seguido dar vuelta y volver a meterse en su consulta, aún le quedaba trabajo por delante ese día.

* * *

Sentía su cuerpo flotar. Sus párpados temblaron y, poco a poco, sus ojos se fueron abriendo. Al principio no vio nada más que oscuridad, pero conforme sus orbes se acostumbraron a la misma descubrió entre las sombras que estaba en una habitación. Notaba que alguien la había tumbado en una cama, por lo blandito sobre lo que se encontraba acostada. ¿Estaría aún en el hospital? Los olores y los sonidos del ambiente no le eran para nada familiares, por lo que no la habían devuelto a la mansión Hyūga, dedujo.

Pero aquel sitio tampoco se correspondía con un hospital. Sentía una inexplicable calidez entre aquellas mantas que la envolvían, y el aire olía a limpio, pero no a los desinfectantes ni a las medicinas típicas de un hospital, sino a lo limpia que solía estar una casa tras un buen repaso.

Se aventuró a incorporarse y a apartar las sábanas. Un escalofrío la recorrió al posar los pies en un suelo de madera, frío en contraste con el calor de la cama en la que se encontraba segundos atrás.

Aquella sensación le confirmó que no estaba en el hospital. Pero si tampoco era su casa… ¿dónde estaba? Terminó de incorporarse y, con sigilo, tanteando para no tropezar con nada, fue moviéndose hacia dónde veía una puerta. Podría usar su Byakugan y seguramente huir fácilmente, pero necesitaba saber exactamente donde había ido a parar, algo en su interior le decía que aquella información era extremadamente importante.

Encontró el pomo de la mencionada puerta y salió a un pasillo. No era excesivamente amplio, pero en él podía apreciar otras cuatro habitaciones. Empezó a caminar con cautela, percatándose al pasar de que uno de aquellos cuartos era el baño. Llegó a lo alto de unas escaleras, desde donde atisbó una luz en el piso de abajo. Comenzó a bajar los escalones uno a uno, despacio, con cuidado de no tropezar y, sobre todo, de no alertar al ocupante (u ocupantes) de aquella casa.

Se pegó a la pared una vez llegó abajo, con el corazón latiéndole desbocado sin saber muy bien por qué.

Con precaución, pero también con algo de miedo metido en el cuerpo, se asomó a la estancia de la que provenía aquella luz. Lo primero que vio fue una cocina bien equipada, con una isla en el centro que la hacía si cabe más espaciosa. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue una espalda sobre la que se asentaba lo que parecía ser una cabeza coronada por una corta cabellera dorada.

Su corazón redobló el ritmo, su respiración se aceleró al máximo, haciéndose entrecortada, y el sudor recorriendo cada parte de su blanca piel. ¿Podría ser? ¿Sería posible? Entonces ¿el sueño que había tenido no había sido tal sueño? ¿Había ocurrido de verdad?

Sentado a la mesa del comedor, Naruto intentaba mantenerse tranquilo. Había sentido enseguida el despertar de Hinata, y también su prudente inspección y recorrido de la planta superior a la inferior, no por nada la había estado vigilando cada segundo desde que la había dejado descansando en la cama, con el modo sabio. Le había dolido en lo más hondo comprobar que lo que le había dicho Sakura era cierto: aquella Hinata adolescente no lo era solo en apariencia, sino que también parecía haber olvidado todo lo referente a los últimos dos años de su vida en común.

No obstante, había estado hablando con Kurama, y gracias a su compañero zorruno había comprendido que lo mejor era no agobiarla, dejar que ella sola fuera descubriendo las cosas por su cuenta. Por eso no se había movido en todo ese tiempo, esperando a que ella diera el primer paso. Sabía por propia experiencia que presionarla no era la solución: Hinata funcionaba mejor yendo a su ritmo, un ritmo tranquilo y calmado que en parte ella le había contagiado.

Se giró en la silla, con cuidado, tratando de no asustarla más de lo que ya parecía estarlo.

—Hey—saludó, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir—. Ya despertaste. —Oyó el bufido/risa de Kurama en su interior—. _No me toques las narices, Kurama_ —advirtió antes de volver a centrar su atención en la confundida chica frente a él, sujeta al marco de la puerta como si le fuera la vida en ello. Aunque sabía que no era intencional, no pudo menos que sentirse algo ofendido por aquel gesto. ¿Acaso alguna vez le había dado razones a la peliazul para desconfiar de él?

—¿Naruto… -kun?—El muchacho frente a ella sonrió, o al menos eso le pareció. Lo vio ponerse de pie, aunque no hizo amago de acercársele, cosa que, interiormente, la ahora adolescente agradeció—. ¿Qué… qué hago aquí? ¿P-por qué no e-estoy en el hospital?—Maldijo mentalmente su tartamudeo. Creía que había sido capaz de superarlo, pero aquel Naruto que tenía ante ella no se parecía en nada al revoltoso adolescente que ella conocía. Este Naruto era más alto, parecía más maduro y llevaba el pelo más corto. También se había fijado en que el brazo derecho lo llevaba totalmente cubierto de vendas, cosa que en la tarde no había podido ver a causa de la sudadera de manga larga que él vestía.

—¿Tienes hambre? Creo que algo habrá por aquí que pueda darte… —El brusco cambio de tema la puso en alerta, pero su estómago escogió ese preciso momento para protestar, demandando algo de comida. Enrojeció al máximo al escuchar la risa queda que el Uzumaki soltó, al tiempo que abría la nevera de la cocina. Se giró, avergonzada, pero pronto sus ojos toparon con una serie de fotos, cuidadosamente colocadas sobre uno de los muebles.

Mientras oía al rubio trastear en la cocina, se aproximó a dichas fotografías, la curiosidad había podido más que la cautela. Además, sabía que Naruto nunca le haría daño, no al menos intencionadamente. La primera en la que se fijó fue una en la que aparecían ella y todos sus amigos, posando en lo que parecía un parque. Luego había una de Naruto y Gaara, a las puertas de la aldea. A su lado se mostraba una de Naruto con el dueño de Ichiraku y la hija de este, los tres sonrientes con el restaurante detrás.

Pero la que llamó su atención, la que hizo que todo su cuerpo comenzara a temblar y a sudar una vez más, fue una fotografía en la que aparecía el Uzumaki en compañía de una chica, no, más bien una mujer, extremadamente parecida a ella, sino igual. Mismo cabello azulado y largo, mismos ojos blancos, misma piel blanca… La diferencia es que la mujer que aparecía en el retrato parecía ser más alta, sus facciones eran las de una adulta, pero lo que más llamó la atención y que había producido semejante reacción nerviosa, había sido que aquella foto parecía ser la de una boda, porque tanto su amado rubio como la mujer a su lado vestían ropas ceremoniales, y aquel kimono que llevaba la chica, de un blanco inmaculado, y si su memoria no le fallaba, se trataba del mismo kimono que su fallecida madre llevaba en la fotografía de boda de sus padres que se encontraba en los aposentos privados de Hiashi Hyūga. Había contemplado esa foto a escondidas tantas veces de pequeña que incluso los más ínfimos detalles se le habían quedado grabados en su memoria.

Con las manos temblando sin control, tomó dicha foto entre las mismas y, con pasos igualmente temblorosos, fue hacia la cocina. Naruto estaba distraído, calentando algo en el microondas.

—¿Na… Naruto-kun?—Esa vocecita, _esa_ dulce vocecita que tantas veces lo había apaciguado y acunado en sueños cuando volvían antiguos miedos y pesadillas, ahora tuvo el efecto de ponerlo nervioso. Cogiendo aire se giró, dispuesto a encararla con una sonrisa. Pero esta desapareció al ver la fotografía que la muchacha apretaba contra su pecho. Se maldijo mentalmente; había tenido la prudencia de guardar todos los retratos de la habitación que compartían, así como algún otro que pudiera darle a la chica cualquier pista sobre la actualidad que ahora no recordaba. Pero no había sido capaz de retirar aquella fotografía, la misma en la que ambos sonreían a la cámara tras haber sido declarados marido y mujer, el día en que Hinata se había convertido en su esposa en toda la extensión de la palabra.

El día más feliz de su vida con diferencia hasta la fecha.

— _Idiota_ —le recriminó Kurama. El chico tuvo que darle la razón al bijū en aquella ocasión. Respiró hondo un par de veces, como dándose valor a sí mismo.

—Oh ¿eso? Bueno… esa foto es… ya sabes… ahí estamos tú y yo y…

—S-sí p-pero… ¿p-por qué va-vamos vestidos d-de… novios? —Apretó con inusitada fuerza el marco de la foto contra su pecho, inundada de una repentina aunque sabía vana esperanza. A su vez, Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír al ver el anhelo brillar en los ojos de su mujer, los nervios ahora disipados ante semejante gesto tan familiar en ella.

Fue hacia la adolescente y se agachó a su altura, provocando si cabe aún más nerviosismo en la misma.

—Porque, Hinata, tú y yo estamos casados. —Y sí, por segunda vez en el día, Hinata Hyūga (ahora al parecer Uzumaki) se desmayó.

 **Fin Dieciséis otra vez**

* * *

 **Vale, primer capítulo terminado. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Lo habéis odiado? Hacédmelo saber en un review, porfa plis.**

 **Porque, ya sabéis: un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 **Y, como habéis visto, he actualizado pronto xD. A mi pregunta de cada cuánto queréis que suba capítulos la mayoría me habéis dicho que cada pocos días, así que lo haré cada 3-4, más o menos. Es decir, publiqué el domingo, actualizo hoy miércoles, así que el próximo capítulo estará el fin de semana, entre sábado y domingo.**

 **¿Os parece bien?**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios! Quiero agradecer desde aquí a Yo1 cncpt dl tu, Ro y Ann por sus reviews. Porque, como han comentado de forma anónima, no tengo manera de contestarles por MP, así que os agradezco por aquí de todo corazón vuestros comentarios.**

 **¡Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado!**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto, porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí. Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	3. Acostumbrándose

**¡YAHOI! Vengo a dejar por aquí el segundo capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste!**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para pasar el rato.

* * *

 **Acostumbrándose**

* * *

Despertó de nuevo cuando ya había anochecido, en la misma cama de unas horas atrás. Automáticamente, su mente le trajo el último recuerdo del que era consciente:

 _Porque, Hinata, tú y yo estamos casados_

Fue inevitable que su cara se tornara del color de los tomates maduros. Cerró los ojos, intentando calmar el acelerado latido de su corazón, al tiempo que retorcía el borde de la sábana entre sus dedos una y otra vez.

No podía ser, se dijo, era imposible que Naruto y ella… el rojo de su piel se intensificó, un montón de preguntas inundando su mente. ¿Cómo había pasado? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Necesitaba tantas respuestas para una simple pregunta…

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta del cuarto la sobresaltaron, y su corazón volvió a latir con violencia ante la ronca voz que habló al otro lado de la madera.

—¿Hinata?

—S-sí. —Apartó las mantas de la cama de una patada y se levantó como un rayo para ir a abrir. Agarró el pomo y, respirando hondo, abrió la puerta unos centímetros. La sonrisa radiante que siempre hacía que sus piernas se volvieran gelatina la recibió. Se aferró a la puerta como si fuera un salvavidas—. _No te desmayes, no te desmayes, no te desmayes_. —Se repitió una y otra vez, controlando sus nervios.

—Solo venía a decirte que te he dejado algo de comer en la mesa del comedor, antes parecías tener mucha hambre. —No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el bochornoso recuerdo—. También te he dejado algo de ropa limpia en el baño y algunas toallas, por si te apetece bañarte, oh, el baño es esa puerta de ahí. —El chico se apartó un poco de la entrada de la habitación, señalando la puerta de enfrente. Hinata no pudo sentirse más que conmovida ante todas las atenciones que el rubio le estaba proporcionando.

—Gra-gracias, Naruto-kun. —Él volvió a sonreírle, haciendo un gesto de negación con la mano.

—No tienes por qué darlas. —Pareció que iba a decir algo más, pero por alguna razón se mordió la lengua a tiempo. Durante unos segundos, la peliazul vio como una sombra de tristeza cubría su bronceado rostro. Pero desapareció tan rápido que pensó si no se lo habría imaginado—. Bueno, eso era todo. Si necesitas algo, dormiré en el estudio. Tú puedes quedarte en el cuarto. —Hinata parpadeó, pero no le dio tiempo a procesar la información porque el Uzumaki puso expresión seria y la miró directamente a los ojos—. Hinata… yo… quiero que sepas que voy a cuidar de ti ¿de acuerdo?—Los ojos de la chica se abrieron ante tal declaración, y solo atinó a asentir rápidamente. La sonrisa volvió a extenderse por el rostro masculino—. Bien. Pues buenas noches. —Hinata vio como el cuerpo masculino se giraba y echaba a andar hacia una de las habitaciones del fondo del pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Solo entonces permitió que su cuerpo resbalara hasta desplomarse en el suelo. Se tapó la cara con las manos y no pudo reprimir las emociones que la embargaron en ese momento, comenzando a rodar por el suelo, soltando risitas ahogadas. En un momento dado, chocó contra la pared, haciéndose daño. El dolor la hizo detenerse y mirar a su alrededor entre los huecos de sus dedos.

—No es un sueño… —Una lenta sonrisa se formó en su rostro, al tiempo que las mariposas montaban una fiesta en su estómago. Su más grande anhelo parecía haberse hecho realidad. Claro que aún le quedaban muchas y muy importantes preguntas, pero, por el momento, disfrutaría. Una también tenía derecho.

Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió alegre hacia el baño. Este era amplio, todo de azulejos blancos, con un lavabo, un bidé, un inodoro y una bañera. Cuidadosamente dobladas sobre el váter vio unas ropas que supuso serían para ella. También se fijó en el par de toallas que colgaban del toallero. No perdió tiempo y abrió los grifos, calibrando a ver cuál era el agua fría y la caliente. Cuando ya tuvo la bañera llena procedió a desnudarse, quitándose las ropas que Sakura le había dado en el hospital tras examinarla. Pensó en lavarlas y devolverlas al día siguiente. Una vez dentro, soltó un suspiro de placer al sentir el calor contra su piel. No tardó mucho en lavarse el pelo y enjabonarse, puesto que su estómago ya acusaba la falta de alimento. Salió y se envolvió en la toalla grande, atando la más pequeña en su cabello. Se secó el cuerpo y se inclinó para coger las ropas que Naruto había dejado dispuestas para ella.

El sonrojo volvió a apoderarse de su cara al ver, allí, encima de la pila de prendas, una braga y un sujetador. Empezó a transpirar. ¿Acaso… acaso él… había cogido _eso_ y se lo había dejado allí? ¿Por qué haría…

 _Porque, Hinata, tú y yo estamos casados_

Aquella frase, que había olvidado momentáneamente, volvió a ella con fuerza. Cerró los ojos y se puso la ropa interior con algo de brusquedad, intentando por todos los medios no pensar en todo lo que aquella simple oración implicaba. Agarró lo que parecía un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta, que hacían juego. Se los puso; le encajaban a la perfección, bueno, la camiseta quizás le quedaba un poco justa, marcando sus… se sonrojó de nuevo ante este hecho, maldiciéndose por ello, y pensando que si ella fuera Ino o Sakura, lo más probable es que le importara una mierda ir presumiendo de delantera.

Sacudió la cabeza, colocándose un par de calcetines en los pies. Se acercó al lavabo, deshaciéndose de la toalla que le envolvía el cabello, dejándola hecha bola junto a la otra, en el suelo. Vio un peine y un cepillo en la repisa del baño, junto a un vaso que contenía dos cepillos de dientes y un tubo de pasta. Tratando de no pensar demasiado en todo lo que estaba viendo y en lo que significaba, se cepilló y secó la melena azul noche lo mejor que pudo, debido a que sus dedos parecían haberse vuelto de mantequilla, impidiéndole sujetar el peine con firmeza.

Tomó las dos toallas del suelo y salió del baño, apagando la luz antes de salir al pasillo. No pudo evitar mirar fijamente la puerta tras la que Naruto había desaparecido hacía ya un rato. Suspiró y fue hacia las escaleras, bajándolas hasta la planta baja. Buscó con la mirada hasta dar con lo que parecía el cesto de la ropa sucia, en un rincón, al lado de la lavadora. Al abrirlo vio que allí había más prendas, tanto masculinas como femeninas, mezcladas entre sí. Mierda.

—Calma, Hinata, calma—se dijo. Estaban siendo demasiadas emociones fuertes para un solo día. Para distraerse, se acercó a la mesa del comedor, viendo que Naruto había dejado un plato con arroz y algo de pescado seco, junto a un vaso y una jarra con agua. No pudo evitar sentirse enternecida. El chico estaba siendo extremadamente atento con ella.

Comió con ansia, como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. En la casa Hyūga siempre tenía que mantener las formas, pero allí no había nadie de su clan que la mirara con reprobación ni le llamara la atención por los modales. Terminó enseguida y pensó que lo menos que podía hacer era lavar los cacharros. Cuando acabó, se quedó unos instantes de pie, en mitad de la cocina, recorriendo con la mirada cada rincón de aquella estancia. Pero pronto un bostezo la asaltó. Tantas cosas la habían dejado agotada.

Subió de nuevo al piso de arriba y entró en la habitación en la que se había despertado horas antes. Al prender la luz vio que era un cuarto bastante espacioso, con una ventana grande, un armario empotrado, una cómoda y dos mesillas…

Dos mesillas.

Dos… mesillas.

Solo entonces se percató de que la cama era grande, demasiado para una persona sola. Había dos almohadas. Es decir, dos almohadas, para dos personas. Es decir, que allí dormían dos personas.

— _Deja de dar vueltas, sabes lo que eso significa_. —Fue demasiado para ella. Apagó la luz y corrió hasta la cama, tirándose sobre la misma y metiéndose entre las sábanas, tapándose hasta la cabeza y cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Ahora mismo, no era capaz de procesar toda la información que bullía en su cabeza. Por lo que decidió acurrucarse y tratar de dormir, con el corazón latiéndole como loco en los oídos.

Mañana sería otro día.

* * *

La luz del día se coló en el estudio, iluminando el cuarto poco a poco, a medida que el sol se posaba en el cielo. Un par de ojos azules ni siquiera se inmutaron ante la súbita claridad que iba haciéndose con la oscuridad que hasta hacía nada reinaba en aquel cuarto.

Naruto estaba tumbado en el sofá del estudio de su hogar, con los ojos fijos en el techo. No se había movido un ápice en toda la noche, desvelado a causa de las preocupaciones que le ocasionaba su situación matrimonial actual.

Se había mostrado tranquilo y sereno, incluso alegre, delante de Hinata, pero una vez se encontró a solas, sin moros en la costa, dejó que el dolor y la soledad lo embargaran. Había sido la primera noche en años que dormía solo, sin poder abrazar el cálido cuerpo de su esposa contra sí. Sin ser su rostro plácidamente dormido lo primero que veía al despertarse por las mañanas.

Había sido toda una tortura tener que volver a pasar la noche solo.

― _¿Has dejado ya de autocompadecerte?_

―Déjame en paz―contestó el muchacho de malos modos. Tras unos segundos más de silencio, decidió que no le quedaba más remedio que levantarse. Hinata se preocuparía si no lo veía salir de esa habitación. Y eso era lo último que el Uzumaki quería en esos precisos momentos.

Hizo a un lado la manta con la que se había tapado en la noche y salió en dirección al baño. No fue sino cuando salió del mismo, tras haberse lavado la cara, intentando así despejarse un poco, que notó un delicioso aroma procedente del piso inferior. Su estómago rugió y una felicidad desbordante lo inundó. ¡Hinata estaba cocinando! Se apresuró como un loco por las escaleras y una enorme sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios al descubrir a su esposa en la cocina, tarareando algo al tiempo que preparaba lo que parecía ser un sustancioso desayuno.

Aquella escena le pareció tan familiar que tuvo el impulso de acercarse y abrazarla por la espalda, para luego besarla. Pero logró contenerse a tiempo, clavándose las uñas en la palma de la mano. El dolor volvió a embargarlo por unos minutos al ser consciente de que no podía hacer nada de eso, por más que lo deseara.

Besarla, abrazarla, mimarla, acariciarla, hacerle el amor como un loco… todo quedaba descartado.

― _Niño…_

― _No digas nada, Kurama. Lo sé._ ―Respirando hondo esbozó su mejor sonrisa y dio dos pasos, adentrándose en la cocina.

―¡Buenos días, Hinata!―La chica dio un respingo, llevándose una mano al pecho y girándose a mirarlo. Se relajó al verle allí, sonriendo como siempre. No pudo evitar que el sonrojo se apoderara de sus pálidas mejillas.

―Bu-buenos días, Naruto-kun. ―Devolvió su atención a la tortilla que estaba haciéndose en la sartén. Le había costado un poco cogerle el tranquillo a aquellos electrodomésticos que parecían tan modernos, pero pronto había sido capaz de descifrar su funcionamiento.

Había querido retribuirle al rubio de alguna manera los cuidados que él le había dispensado el día anterior, y se le había ocurrido que la mejor manera era preparándole un buen desayuno casero. Había visto, también, en el interior de la nevera, una serie de cajas de plástico bien cerradas con lo que parecía comida preparada y muy bien etiquetada, con notas pegadas sobre la duración de las mismas.

Si lo que Naruto le había dicho el día anterior era cierto, que estaban casados actualmente (algo que una parte de ella no terminaba de creerse pero que la otra le gritaba que tenía que ser verdad), esa comida debía de ser obra suya, puesto que le resultaba harto difícil imaginarse al Uzumaki cocinando. Cuando eran niños siempre lo veía alimentándose a base de ramen instantáneo, así que la cocina no debía de ser lo suyo.

Un suspiro soñador salió de sus labios mientras apagaba los fogones y terminaba de acomodar todo en los platos. Fue hacia la mesa del comedor, deteniéndose a medio camino al ver al chico ya sentado a la mesa, esperando pacientemente con una sonrisa en la cara. Se sonrojó, de nuevo, maldiciéndose por ello, pero hizo de tripas de corazón y siguió avanzando, hasta dejar todo ante él. Tomó asiento rápidamente frente al rubio y desvió la vista al suelo, azorada. Naruto no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa. Aquel gesto le recordaba tanto a sus primeros días de noviazgo, cuando ambos apenas podían hablar sin tartamudeos, sonrojándose cada dos por tres y sin poder mirarse directamente a los ojos.

―¡Todo tiene una pinta deliciosa'dattebayo!―El rostro de Hinata se puso aún más rojo si cabe―. Echaba de menos las comidas caseras de Hinata… ―Las manos de la peliazul comenzaron a temblar violentamente, pero esta vez de emoción. Levantó la vista lo justo para ver la mirada cariñosa que los ojos azules de su acompañante le dedicaban a ella. Agarró los palillos con evidente nerviosismo.

―¡T-te serviré! ¿Qué te apetece?―Naruto sintió ganas de reír. Sí, aquella definitivamente era su Hinata. Levantó los brazos y se inclinó un poco hacia delante, agarrándole las manos y envolviéndolas entre las suyas con extremo cuidado. Hinata se paralizó en cuanto sintió el cálido contacto. Su corazón empezó a latir desenfrenado, la chica estaba convencida que de un momento a otro se le saldría del pecho.

―Gracias, Hinata. ―La ojiperla notó un agradable escalofrío subirle por la espina dorsal. Deshizo la unión de sus manos despacio, volviéndose a sentar en su silla y arrastrándola para acercarse a la mesa.

―D-de nada. Que-quería agradecerte el que cuidaras d-de mí ayer. ―Naruto negó con la cabeza, tomando su cuenco de arroz y sus palillos para empezar a degustar los deliciosos manjares que ante él se exponían.

―Ya te dije que no tienes por qué darlas. Es mi deber cuidar de ti. ―Hinata tragó saliva y asintió, llevándose una porción de comida a la boca. Estaba segura de que si ahora muriera moriría con una sonrisa en los labios, feliz.

Desayunaron en silencio. Cuando terminaron, ambos dieron gracias por la comida. Hinata se dispuso a recoger los platos para fregarlos pero Naruto se lo impidió, diciéndole que por favor le dejara a él y fuera a descansar. Ella le insistió, no estaba cansada y no quería causarle más molestias, pero el chico no dio su brazo a torcer. Así que ahora Hinata se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala, sin saber muy bien qué hacer para matar el tiempo.

―¿Naruto-kun?―El aludido se giró, con las manos metidas en el fregadero―. No sé… es decir… ¿Q-qué suelo hacer yo… ―Naruto parpadeó para luego sonreír.

―¿Qué te gustaría hacer? No tienes por qué pedirme permiso ni nada, Hinata. Estás en tu casa. ―Y dicho esto el rubio volvió a los cacharros sucios, dejando a Hinata igual de perdida que antes.

Tras pensarlo mucho decidió primero subir y cambiarse de ropa. Supuso que aquella la encontraría en el armario del cuarto en el que había pasado la noche, el mismo que parecía compartir con… bueno… con… con…

― _Con Naruto-kun_. ―El rostro se le encendió de nuevo, pensando en cómo iba a lidiar con dicha situación tan surrealista. Que supiera, el Naruto Uzumaki que ella conocía y recordaba estaba perdidamente enamorado desde siempre de Sakura, su compañera de equipo y mejor amiga. Se había planteado incluso el renunciar y tratar de olvidar su amor por Naruto, porque sabía (o al menos creía firmemente) que él nunca se fijaría en ella: una chica rara, oscura y tímida. Pero nunca había encontrado el valor para hacerlo. Sentía que olvidarse de Naruto sería como olvidar una parte importante de sí misma, esa parte que la había instado a no rendirse y a seguir adelante, a esforzarse para poder ser mejor shinobi y que su padre al fin la reconociera.

Suspiró y entró en la habitación. Vio la cama deshecha del lado en el que ella había dormido. Se dirigió hacia ella para hacerla, era lo mínimo, además, era una persona bastante ordenada y no le gustaba ver nada fuera de su sitio. Cuando terminó sonrió satisfecha, observando las sábanas bien estiradas y los cojines en su sitio. Entonces de dirigió al armario para abrirlo y así poder cambiarse. No sabía en qué lado estarían sus cosas, pero tampoco creía correcto husmear entre las pertenencias de Naruto. Sin darle muchas vueltas, abrió la puerta de más a la izquierda, topándose con un montón de ropa masculina. Se sonrojó y cerró de golpe. Abrió entonces la del centro, pero allí solo había zapatos, sandalias y una serie de cajones. Supuso entonces que la ropa de su yo futura debía de estar en la última puerta que le quedaba por abrir. La deslizó y, efectivamente, se encontró con ropa de mujer, perfectamente colgada y doblada en las estanterías.

La examinó con curiosidad. Todas las prendas eran a base de colores suaves y poco llamativos, al contrario de la de Naruto, en la que predominaba el naranja y el negro, según se había fijado. También le sorprendió encontrar más pantalones cortos y camisetas que abrigos, sudaderas o faldas largas. Sí que las había, pero en menor cantidad de las que ella recordaba tener en su habitación de la mansión Hyūga. También vio que había algún que otro vestido, y jerseys y chaquetas perfectamente doblados, seguramente para los días más fríos.

Centró su atención entonces en los cajones, descubriendo en ellos ropa menuda: calcetines, medias, algún que otro cinturón, gorros, bufandas y guantes y, por supuesto, bragas y sujetadores. ¿Así que de aquí había sacado Naruto el día anterior… Dios, era demasiado difícil de asimilar.

Rebuscó hasta dar con unos pantalones pirata azul marino y una camiseta de manga larga gris. Cogió también una chaqueta con cremallera y capucha blanca, así como ropa interior limpia. Se lo probó todo, comprobando que los pantalones le quedaban anchos de cadera. ¿Qué tanto crecería en el futuro? A juzgar por aquel pantalón, debía de tener unas más que generosas caderas. Suspiró resignada, abriendo uno de los cajones que había inspeccionado anteriormente para coger un cinturón negro delgado. Se lo puso, abrochándolo al frente. Mucho mejor, se dijo. La camiseta y la chaqueta le quedaban también algo amplias, pero aquello no le molestó en lo más mínimo. Siempre le había avergonzado mostrar su cuerpo, especialmente desde que la pubertad la había alcanzado. Ya cuando cumplió los doce años se había dado cuenta de que sus pechos eran más grandes que los del resto de sus compañeras de clase. Maldita genética.

―Me pregunto si a Naruto-kun le gustan.

―¿Si me gusta el qué?―La voz masculina la sobresaltó; al volverse se encontró al objeto de sus pensamientos cómodamente apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y observándola con una sonrisa. Siempre le había encantado observar a Hinata cuando esta estaba distraída y no se daba cuenta de su presencia. La adorable expresión sonrojada que teñía su rostro cuando al fin se percataba de que él había estado todo el rato mirando para ella no tenía precio. Le fascinaba el que alguien como él pudiera causar semejantes reacciones en alguien como Hinata.

―¡So-solo pensaba e-en voz alta!―Rio suavemente al verla desviar la vista, entre molesta y avergonzada por haber sido pillada―. ¿Que-querías algo?―intentó cambiar de tema la chica.

―Decirte que si quieres podemos salir a comer algo después. Me sabe mal que vuelvas a cocinar tú. Aunque aún hay comida en la nevera que dejaste…

―Po-podemos calentarla, si lo prefieres. Aunque a mí no me molesta cocinar. ―Naruto sonrió. Hinata siempre tan amable.

―Por la tarde te tengo que llevar al hospital. Sakura-chan quiere volver a hacerte análisis, por si ha habido algún cambio, también me sugirió que sería bueno que te hicieras controles diarios, solo por si acaso. ―Hinata asintió, pensando que aquello era muy amable por parte de la pelirrosa―. También recibí ayer una nota de tu padre. Quiere que vayamos a visitarlo. Hanabi y él están muy preocupados. ―Hinata no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa e incredulidad ante tal noticia. ¿Su padre quería verla porque estaba preocupado por ella? Le costaba imaginarse a su progenitor mostrando tanto interés en ella.

Naruto suspiró, aún parado en el marco de la puerta. Podía prácticamente oír los pensamientos de la peliazul como si esta los estuviera gritando en voz alta. Todavía se preguntaba cómo era posible que él no se hubiera percatado de los fuertes sentimientos que la muchacha había guardado por él toda la vida, si Hinata era igual de transparente que un cristal. Si pudiera tener delante a su yo más joven le gritaría y lo golpearía por ser un despistado sin remedio―. Hinata… ―Lo que iba a decir quedó interrumpido por unos fuertes golpes procedentes del piso de abajo. Naruto frunció el ceño, preguntándose quién podría ser―. Iré a abrir. ―Salió de la habitación dejando a la chica sola.

Hinata quedó a solas en el cuarto, con un revoltijo de emociones bailándole en el pecho. Cada vez le iban surgiendo más y más preguntas, dudas cruciales, que dudaba mucho pudiera resolver de la noche a la mañana, pero que era esencial que pudiera hacerlo para comprender la que era su nueva vida. En especial todo aquello en lo relativo a su relación con Naruto. ¿Y si le preguntaba esa tarde a Sakura en el hospital? Tal vez su amiga no pudiera ser en exceso explícita, debido a su peculiar situación, pero quizás sí pudiera contestar a algunas de sus preguntas. Sí, eso haría, decidió, lo haría cuando estuvieran a solas, para así tener más libertad para hablar.

Más tranquila, ordenó todo lo que había estado manoseando y cerró el armario. Salió de la habitación y, a medida que se acercaba a las escaleras, le sorprendió distinguir varias voces en la planta baja. Intrigada, comenzó a bajar los escalones, dándose cuenta de que las voces sonaban cada vez más airadas, y que los interlocutores parecían subir el volumen conforme pasaba el tiempo, como si estuvieran discutiendo por algo. No quería ser curiosa, pero le llamó la atención cierto timbre grave que sus oídos captaron.

Sorteó con agilidad los peldaños que le quedaban y se acercó a la entrada. El alto cuerpo de Naruto le bloqueaba la vista de los misteriosos visitantes. Pero al ver un par de patas de perro cubiertas de pelaje blanco por la rendija de la puerta que Naruto mantenía abierta supo enseguida de quién se trataba.

―¿Kiba-kun? ¿Akamaru?―Los dos chicos pararon de golpe de discutir, y ambos se giraron a verla. Naruto con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada, claramente enfadado por algo que ella no sabía; Kiba con emoción y alivio contenido. También pudo vislumbrar la figura de Shino, algo apartada detrás del castaño―. ¿Shino-kun?

―¡HINATA!―Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando su compañero de equipo se le echó encima, asfixiándola en medio de un abrazo demasiado entusiasta para el gusto del Uzumaki. La ojiperla se vio liberada enseguida del peso del cuerpo del Inuzuka; parpadeó y fijó la vista de nuevo en los tres chicos y el perro de nuevo: ahora no solo Naruto parecía enfadado a niveles astronómicos, sino que Kiba tampoco parecía quedarse atrás. Por las arrugas que ahora veía en el cuello de la camisa de su amigo supuso que el rubio lo había agarrado por allí para separarlo de ella por la fuerza, mandándolo de nuevo a la entrada de la casa y poniéndose él en medio, impidiendo esta vez cualquier intento por parte de alguno de sus dos compañeros de entrar en la casa―. ¡¿Qué te crees que haces, imbécil?!

―¡Eso debería decírtelo yo, perro! ¡¿Qué crees que haces abrazando a mi mujer?!―Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas, pero no dejó de prestar atención a lo que ocurría.

―Naruto, solo queríamos ver a Hinata, comprobar que está bien―habló esta vez Shino, en su tono tranquilo de siempre. Akamaru respaldó dicha frase con un ladrido.

―Ya habéis visto que está bien ¿algo más?

―¡Oye, zorro, no eres quién para-

―¡Vosotros sí que no sois quién para venir a _mi_ casa pretendiendo que no ha pasado nada!―Aquel reproche hizo que Kiba se desinflara y que Shino metiera las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina. Ambos parecían terriblemente culpables y avergonzados por algo.

―Te juro que lo sentimos…―empezó Kiba, pero la voz se le cortó. A Hinata se le encogió el corazón al ver a su amigo tan abatido. No sabía lo que había pasado para que Naruto estuviera tan enfadado con sus compañeros de equipo, quienes además eran sus amigos, pero debía de ser algo muy gordo para haber puesto a Kiba y a Shino en aquel estado de desazón. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Naruto se le adelantó.

―Sentirlo no sirve de nada. ―Y no pudo menos que quedarse con la boca abierta al ver cómo el rubio les cerraba la puerta en las narices con un sonoro portazo. Pero lo que más le dolió fue ver al chico dejar caer la frente contra la madera y golpear la misma con el puño―. ¡Mierda, joder!―Iba a golpear la pared de nuevo, para sacarse la frustración, pero unas manos pequeñas y suaves se posaron en su brazo, impidiéndoselo―. Hinata… ―Enseguida se avergonzó por su comportamiento. ¿Qué pensaría la chica ahora de él? La Hinata adulta probablemente lo regañaría y luego lo consolaría.

―Naruto-kun… n-no sé l-lo que ha p-pasado para que estés tan enfadado c-con Kiba-kun y Shino-kun p-pero… ―se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa―… pero sé que s-si han hecho algo para molestarte n-no ha sido a propósito. Y-y creo que tú también lo sabes. ―Naruto se apartó de la pared, respirando hondo varias veces, para acto seguido sonreírle. La boca de Hinata también se curvó en una dulce sonrisa, aliviada porque se le hubiera bajado algo el enojo.

―Puede que tengas razón, Hinata, pero… en estos momentos me resulta difícil perdonarlos. ―Un silencio los envolvió. Hinata aprovechó para soltar el brazo del rubio, todavía luchando contra el nerviosismo de haberse atrevido a hacer tal cosa―. Lo siento. ―Hinata pestañeó, sin entender―. Siento que hayas visto mi peor lado. ―Subió los ojos para verlo frotarse la nuca, cabizbajo y claramente avergonzado. Se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

―M-me alegra haber visto u-un lado de ti que no conocía. ―Se dio una palmadita mental por decirlo, esperando que no sonara demasiado atrevido. La risa masculina le hizo ver que el chico, lejos de molestarse, le había parecido divertido. Aquello disolvió la tensión del ambiente, volviendo a la agradable atmósfera que la envolvía desde ayer.

―Bueno, aún queda algo de tiempo para el almuerzo. ¿Qué te apetece hacer?―Hinata dio un paso atrás, pasando la vista por el salón. Tomando lo que le quedaba de valor, hizo una sugerencia.

―¿Y si ju-jugamos a algo? T-tú y yo. ―Naruto sonrió de nuevo.

―Claro. Siéntate y espera un momento. Vuelvo enseguida. ―La peliazul obedeció. Al cabo de unos minutos el rubio regresó cargando con una baraja de cartas y varios juegos de mesa. Escogieron uno que Hinata no conocía, al menos no la Hinata adolescente, y tras el jinchūruki explicarle las reglas, empezaron la que sería la primera partida de muchas.

Pronto ambos se vieron enfrascados en los juegos y en las cartas. Hinata reía cada vez que el Uzumaki hacía uno de sus pucheros cuando perdía, haciéndolo ver como un niño pequeño. Pero él parecía divertirse cuando ella hacía lo mismo, riendo abiertamente y pinchándola cada vez que él ganaba y ella perdía.

Así, entre risas y juegos, llegó la hora de comer. Esta vez el rubio se encargó de calentar la comida mientras Hinata ponía la mesa. Comieron en un silencio agradable y para nada incómodo. Después fregaron juntos, algo que a Hinata le encantó, para luego sentarse en el sofá y ver la televisión. La muchacha se maravilló ante semejante invento, que ella recordara, solo en los cines era posible ver películas, pero resulta que ahora cualquiera podía en su casa gracias a aquel aparato.

Cuando el reloj que había al lado de la tele marcó las cinco, Naruto se levantó y le dijo que se iría a arreglar para llevarla al hospital, Sakura los esperaba en media hora. Hinata miró su atuendo y se preguntó si no debería ella también cambiarse, pero Naruto le aseguró que no hacía falta, que tan solo iban a salir por un rato. Ella asintió, y supo que debería haberse puesto otra ropa en cuanto lo vio aparecer de nuevo, vestido con unos pantalones naranja y una camiseta azul, con el símbolo de los Uzumaki en la espalda. No se había puesto la bandana, por lo que a pesar de llevar el pelo corto, algunos mechones del flequillo le caían sobre la frente, dándole ese toque rebelde que a ella siempre la había encandilado.

―¿Vamos?―le dijo con una sonrisa. Hinata asintió―. Ten. ―El chico le tendió unas sandalias ninja sencillas de color negro. Ella se lo agradeció en un balbuceo y se sentó en el escalón de la entrada para ponérselas. A su lado, el chico hizo lo propio.

Salieron y Naruto cerró con llave; lo mismo hizo con la puerta del jardín y entonces se pusieron en marcha. Él iba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, ella cabizbaja y extremadamente nerviosa. Era la primera vez, según ella, que caminaba al lado del chico, ambos tan cerca y en una atmósfera tan íntima.

Al llegar a la calle principal, se fijó en que muchas personas los saludaban al pasar, algunas incluso se inclinaban en señal de respeto, algo que provocaba tremendos sonrojos de vergüenza en la peliazul. Dentro de los terrenos Hyūga era perfectamente normal que todo el mundo tuviera esa clase de comportamiento respetuoso hacia ella, puesto que era la primogénita del líder del clan, la heredera y miembro del Souke, la familia principal. Pero nunca le había pasado más allá de los muros de la mansión. Por el contrario, Naruto parecía más que acostumbrado, y correspondía con igual nivel de entusiasmo y respeto, aunque notó cierto rojo tiñendo las bronceadas mejillas.

Llegaron al fin al hospital. Naruto le cedió el paso y entró. Varias miradas se dirigieron hacia ellos, pero pronto el ajetreo volvió a sumergir a enfermeras, médicos y pacientes en sus quehaceres. Naruto levantó la mano saludando a alguien, y cuando Hinta miró en dicha dirección se encontró conque Sakura ya los estaba esperando.

―¡Hola, Hinata! ¿Qué tal? ¿Te trata bien este cabeza hueca?

―Sakura-chan―gruñó el aludido, con algo de molestia. Ambas rieron suavemente. Siguieron a Sakura por un largo pasillo hasta su consultorio. Una vez dentro la ninja médico cerró tras de sí y se dirigió a su escritorio. Le indicó a Hinata que tomara asiento en la camilla y a Naruto que se quedara en un rincón y no estorbara. Naruto frunció el ceño pero obedeció, conocedor del genio que se gastaba su compañera si le llevaban contraria. Solo el teme de Sasuke era capaz de lidiar con ella en esas situaciones.

―Bueno, dime ¿algún síntoma extraño? ¿Algo fuera de lo normal?―Hinata negó.

―To-todo está bien, creo. No me siento rara ni más fatigada de lo normal. ―Sakura anotó algo en un papel y luego se aproximó a la camilla.

―Voy a comprobar tus constantes vitales y necesito que te quites la parte de arriba ¿de acuerdo?―Hinata asintió, mirando de reojo para el chico, parado al lado de la puerta. Sakura siguió su mirada y suspiró.

―Naruto, espera fuera.

―¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡No he hecho nada! ¡Me he estado quieto!

―No me discutas.

―¡Pero- ―Cerró la boca de golpe al ver la terrorífica mirada que le lanzó la pelirrosa. Mascullando maldiciones, decidió obedecer―. Esperaré fuera. ―Cuando el rubio se fue, Hinata pudo respirar más tranquila. No es que no le gustara que Naruto cuidara de ella, muy al contrario, pero quería estar a solas con Sakura y, además, la idea de desnudarse delante de él le provocaba una tremenda ansiedad y vergüenza, por muy casados que estuvieran en el futuro.

Se deshizo de la chaqueta y de la camiseta, y Sakura la ayudó a desabrocharse el sujetador, aunque no hizo amago de quitárselo, cosa que Hinata agradeció internamente. Notó las manos de Sakura en su espalda a la vez que un agradable hormigueo la recorría.

―Respira hondo. ―La peliazul obedeció, repitiéndolo un par de veces más―. Ahora tose. ―Sakura alejó las manos y anotó de nuevo algo en los papeles que tenía a su lado―. Mírame, Hinata. Sigue mi dedo… muy bien. Ponte recta, por favor. ―Hinata irguió la espalda y se ruborizó al ver las manos blancas de su amiga sobre su pecho, bajo el sujetador. Se tranquilizó, diciéndose que tan solo estaba comprobando el corazón y, seguramente, también los pulmones―. Ahora voy a comprobar tus reflejos. ―Se levantó, cogió un pequeño martillo y la golpeó en las rodillas, que saltaron con el toque. Sakura terminó de escribir y le sonrió―. Bueno, parece que en general todo va bien, pero voy a sacarte sangre y me gustaría que esperaras hasta que Shizune-san o Tsunade-sama vinieran a verte.

―¿Las dos?―Sakura asintió, agarrando una banqueta y sentándose frente a ella, preparando los materiales para la extracción de sangre.

―Todos estamos muy preocupados por ti, Hinata, y sé que te resulta extraño porque tú no sientes que te haya pasado algo malo pero… así fue, y estamos trabajando en ello ¿de acuerdo? Para que vuelvas a ser la de siempre. ―Hinata asintió, confundida por las palabras de la pelirrosa. Pero le había dado el pie que necesitaba para iniciar la conversación que tenía pensada. Armándose de valor, respiró hondo y habló.

―Sakura-san…

―¿Mm?―La aludida estaba concentrada en buscarle una buena vena en el brazo. Cuando al fin la encontró, cogió la jeringuilla y la introdujo suavemente en la piel. Hinata hizo una mueca ante el pinchazo, pero no se quejó.

―Quería… y-yo quería… ha-hablar contigo. ―Los nervios le empezaban a jugar una mala pasada y luchó por controlarlos. Sakura terminó en su brazo y sacó la aguja, puso los dos tubitos llenos de líquido rojo en un recipiente, ya con su nombre escrito en él. Tiró la jeringuilla en un contenedor especial para materiales médicos y miró para Hinata, esperando a que prosiguiera, intuyendo ya de lo que querría hablar la peliazul―. E-estoy algo confusa con respecto a algunas cosas y m-me gustaría que me ayudaras a aclararlas. ―Sakura asintió con expresión seria.

―Seguro que te has dado cuenta de que no puedo decirte mucho. No sabemos qué tipo de reacción puedas tener ante información nueva, ya que los nervios y el estrés juegan un papel crucial en todo el cuerpo humano, a veces desencadenando crisis o incluso provocando la aparición de diversos síntomas o enfermedades. ―Hinata asintió, comprendiendo a la perfección lo que Sakura le decía.

―Lo sé, p-pero aun así quisiera que me respondieras a lo que puedas. ―Sakura esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

―Haré lo que pueda, Hinata. Para algo somos amigas. ―Aquella frase y la tranquilidad que la ojiverde emanaba la hizo relajarse y sentirse más segura de sí misma.

―¿E-es cierto que Na-Naruto-kun y yo… ―Sakura quiso reír ante el rostro tremendamente rojo de la chica frente a ella.

―¿Si Naruto y tú estáis casados?―El rojo en Hinata se intensificó―. Sí, Hinata, es cierto. Después de tantos esfuerzos por tu parte el muy idiota al fin se dio cuenta de la gran joya que eres. ―Hinata sintió como si un peso se le hubiera quitado de encima. No creía que Naruto le hubiese mentido, pero el chico tendía a ser a veces demasiado considerado y amable, y la duda de si se lo había dicho por compasión no la había abandonado desde el día anterior.

―Y-yo siempre pensé… que tú y él… ―Sakura alzó las cejas para luego estallar en sonoras carcajadas.

―Hinata, lo que Naruto siente por mí no es más que un cariño fraternal, un cariño fuerte y especial, sí, dado que tanto él como yo hemos pasado varias cosas juntos, pero solo eso. El aprecio que siente por mí también lo siente por Sai y Shikamaru, y también siente algo muy fuerte hacia Iruka-sensei, pero eso no significa que los quiera en el sentido que tú crees ¿verdad que no?―Hinata asintió, no muy convencida. Sakura se acercó más a ella y le tomó las manos entre las suyas, apretándoselas―. Hinata, créeme cuando te digo que Naruto te ama, te adora, sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de hacerte y de verte feliz. Ahora no te acuerdas, pero cuando empezasteis a salir tú te enfadaste con él en una ocasión porque nunca te dejaba consentirlo ni mimarlo. En vuestras citas siempre hacíais lo que tú querías, porque Naruto no quería arriesgarse a estropearlo siendo egoísta ni exigiéndote cosas. Incluso se tragaba los celos que sentía ante otros chicos cuando tú estabas delante, aunque, claro, no quieras saber lo que les pasaba en cuanto se despedía de ti y te dejaba en casa. ―Sakura rio de solo recordarlo. Varios de aquellos sujetos seguramente habrían quedado lo suficientemente traumatizados como para no querer acercarse a ninguna otra chica en toda su vida.

―¿D-de verdad?―preguntó la peliazul, sorprendida ante la declaración de la ninja médico. Sakura asintió.

―Está enamorado hasta las trancas de ti. Nunca jamás había mirado a nadie como te mira a ti. Nunca dudes de sus sentimientos, Hinata, creo que es lo único que podría llegar a herirlo de verdad. Enloquecería si te perdiera. ―El amor que sentía hacia su rubio pareció crecer ante las palabras de Sakura.

―Sa-Sakura-san, gracias. ―Sakura sonrió una vez más, apretándole cariñosamente las manos, para acto seguido soltarla y darle permiso para vestirse. Le indicó que informaría a Naruto de los resultados y le pidió que esperara con el chico a que vinieran Tsunade y Shizune a hablar con ambos.

Cuando volvió a verlo y sus miradas se cruzaron, azul contra perla, Hinata pudo ver claramente en aquellas lagunas del color del cielo todo lo que su amiga le había dicho.

El amor que Naruto sentía hacia ella era genuino, cien por cien real. El cómo y el por qué él se había enamorado de ella ya no le parecía ahora tan importante. Lo único que importaba era que ella era la única para él.

Uzumaki Hinata. No sonaba para nada mal.

 **Fin Acostumbrándose**

* * *

 **¡Bien! Parece que Hinata poquito a poquito, pasito a pasito, como las tortugas, va haciéndose a la idea. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Contándomelo en un precioso review! Porque ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a** Frank **(alias Yo1 sr sn cuenta) y a** Guest **, por sus maravillosos comentarios! Al resto, como tenéis cuenta en ff ya os responderé por MP, como siempre xD.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí. Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **Nada más por ahora. Ya sabéis, en 3-4 días subiré el siguiente xD.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	4. Feliz de existir

**¡YAHOI! Tercer capítulo. Al loro, que es un capítulo importante. Ya veréis por qué xD.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para pasar el rato.

* * *

 **Feliz de existir**

* * *

Afuera, en la sala de espera, Naruto estaba que se comía las uñas de la impaciencia. Sabía que Hinata estaba en buenas manos, en muy buenas manos, pero aquello no evitaba que se preocupara en exceso por ella. Su paranoia le estaba jugando malas pasadas, pensando en los escenarios más inverosímiles, los cuales siempre terminaban con Hinata dejándolo.

― _¡¿Quieres dejar de pensar en idioteces?! ¡Me estás volviendo loco!_ ―Sintió la irritación de Kurama y trató de mantenerse quieto, pero pronto su pie comenzó a moverse con impaciencia de nuevo―. _¡De verdad, niño! ¡Eres…_

―¡No puedo evitarlo!―Las personas que estaban a su alrededor se lo quedaron mirando entre sorprendidas y asustadas, lo que hizo que Naruto se diera cuenta de que había gritado en voz alta. Se disculpó, avergonzado. Se suponía que era el héroe de las naciones ninja, no podía dejar que los malos pensamientos le ganaran.

Sintió un gran alivio al ver a Sakura y a Hinata aparecer por el fondo. Se apresuró a llegar frente a ellas y tomó a Hinata de los hombros, clavando su mirada azul en ella, acto que hizo que la muchacha se ruborizase. Sakura sonrió, divertida ante la reacción de su amiga.

―No hay nada anómalo, puedes estar tranquilo. ―Las palabras de Sakura consiguieron calmarlo del todo. Relajó la postura y sonrió a su mujer, consiguiendo que ella le devolviera el gesto. Tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para soltarla y no abrazarla contra su pecho, sabedor de que eso la asustaría―. Ahora, si tenéis la amabilidad de esperar, Tsunade-sama y Shizune-sempai vienen para hablar con los dos. Yo me voy, aún me quedan pacientes por revisar. ―Se despidió de Hinata con un abrazo y del rubio con un golpe cariñoso en el hombro―. Cuidala ¿de acuerdo?―Naruto asintió.

Se sentaron en un par de sillas que acababan de quedar libres, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. No tuvieron que esperar mucho hasta que vieron entrar a Tsunade y a Shizune; las dos mujeres venían hablando en susurros por lo bajo, con semblante preocupado. Cuando llegaron a su altura, Naruto pudo notar las profundas ojeras que se marcaban en ambos rostros. Se sintió terriblemente agradecido, pero también culpable, al comprender que las noches en vela de las dos se debía al estado tan extraño en el que había acabado su esposa.

―Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan. ―La ojiperla hizo una profunda reverencia a modo de saludo, Naruto se limitó a inclinar la cabeza.

―Veo que la cuidas bien, Naruto. No esperaba menos de ti. Venid por aquí. ―Siguieron a Tsunade por las escaleras hasta un despacho amplio, seguramente el que ella tenía en el hospital como directora del mismo. Puede que hubiera renunciado tiempo atrás a su puesto como la Quinta Hokage, pero se había negado rotundamente a dimitir de la dirección del hospital.

La rubia se sentó tras el enorme escritorio lleno de libros, Shizune se puso a su lado, de pie, mientras que Naruto y Hinata se sentaron en unas sillas que Shizune les alcanzó, al otro lado de la mesa y frente a Tsunade. Esta suspiró antes de agarrar un portafolio y abrirlo.

―Hinata, sé que debes de estar confundida ahora mismo, pero primero que nada déjame decirte que no tienes que temer por tu vida, estás totalmente fuera de peligro, al menos de momento. ―Oírlo de los labios de la mejor ninja médico del mundo shinobi consiguió quitarles un peso de encima a ambos―. Pero, como supongo te habrá informado Sakura, has sufrido una anomalía física, por llamarla de alguna manera. ―Hinata asintió. A su lado, Naruto se mantenía impasible, atento a cualquier cosa que la mujer decía―. Hemos analizado gran parte de las sustancias que había en el lugar donde sufriste el accidente, pero aún no hemos dado con las que te hicieron… eso―la señaló―, sí sabemos que fue algún tipo de mezcla y ya hemos averiguado los componentes que tu cuerpo absorbió, así como la proporción y cantidad de los mismos, y ahora estamos tratando de reproducirlos. Shikamaru cree que podrá decirme algo pronto.

―¿Volverá a la normalidad?―La pregunta salió de los labios del Uzumaki sin que él pudiera evitarlo. Hinata sintió un pequeño malestar instalarse en su estómago, pero lo ignoró, solo eran sus estúpidas inseguridades queriendo hacer mella de nuevo en su mente.

―Puedes estar seguro de que sí, Naruto-kun, no tengas duda de ello. ―La frase dicha por Shizune volvió a relajarlos a ambos.

―No descansaremos hasta lograrlo, Naruto. Confía en nosotras.

―Gracias, abuela. ―La pareja se levantó y se despidió, para después salir por la puerta. Bajaron las escaleras y salieron del hospital en silencio, el cual Naruto rompió tras unos minutos caminando sin rumbo por las concurridas calles de Konoha.

―¿Quieres que vayamos hoy a ver a tu padre y a Hanabi? ¿O prefieres que les avise de que iremos otro día?―Hinata salió de sus pensamientos y lo miró, pensando la respuesta. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a su hermana, pero no sabía qué esperar de su padre. Naruto pareció entender lo que pensaba, porque se atrevió a cogerle la mano, apretándola suavemente. Una enorme calidez la inundó en ese momento, y ni se le ocurrió romper el contacto. Era maravilloso sentir la mano grande y caliente del rubio sobre la suya―. Yo estaré contigo. ―La sonrisa que le dedicó disipó todos sus reparos. Asintió mirando al suelo y entonces Naruto la soltó. Hinata quiso impedírselo, pero su timidez hizo acto de presencia. Suspiró, decepcionada consigo misma.

Se suponía que estaban casados ¿no? Es decir, que no solo podía cogerlo de la mano si quería, sino que también podría hacer otras cosas…

Abrazarlo, besarlo por ejemplo y… y…

― _¡N-no podría hacer eso! ¡Nada de eso! Aunque quiero… ¡No, Hinata, contrólate! Pero ¿y si él está esperando que yo… ¡No, no, no, Naruto-kun no es esa clase de hombre!_ ―A estas alturas, la cara de Hinata estaba roja como la grana, mientras que Naruto la observaba interrogante, preguntándose qué pasaría por la cabeza de la ahora adolescente.

Fueron a paso tranquilo hasta la mansión Hyūga, hablando de trivialidades. Hinata se maravillaba de cada nueva cosa que descubría en la Konoha de la actualidad. Le llamó la atención especialmente la enorme pantalla que se exhibía en una de las principales calles de la villa, donde parecían poner anuncios de diversos productos o noticias. Era emocionante.

Cuando al fin llegaron a su destino, Naruto dio dos golpes en la puerta. Se apartó un poco de la misma en el momento en que esta se abría, dejando ver a un muchacho alto y delgado, quien casi lloró al verlos.

―¡Hinata-sama! ¡Es usted!―El hombre la abrazó sin poder contenerse.

―¿Kō?―El tono confuso lo hizo separarse de golpe y hacer una reverencia.

―¡L-lo siento mucho, Hinata-sama! ¡Le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas por mi comportamiento! Es sólo que… estoy tan contento de verla a salvo. ―La muchacha se sonrojó. Quería muchísimo al Hyūga, lo adoraba, no en vano era uno de los pocos integrantes de su familia que no la había despreciado y que siempre había estado a su lado, cuidándola―. Naruto-sama, gracias por cuidar de ella.

―¡Ya vale! Los Hyūga y sus modales… ―Hinata se tapó la boca con una mano, intentando por todos los medios no reír ante la expresión ruborizada de su acompañante. Seguramente Naruto no estaba acostumbrado a tanta formalidad.

―Pasen, por favor. Avisaré a Hiashi-sama y a Hanabi-sama de su llegada. ―Un escalofrío la recorrió al escuchar el nombre de su padre. Se dijo que todo estaría bien, que no estaría sola.

― _Naruto-kun está conmigo. Sé fuerte. Sé valiente_. ―Irguió la espalda, poniéndose firme como un palo de escoba, adquiriendo así un aire de dignidad. A su lado, el rubio parecía también haber cambiado su expresión por una más seria y formal. Como le diría Kiba, pocas coñas con el viejo Hyūga. Ya suficiente mal rato tuvo que pasar cuando fue a pedir la mano de Hinata, y ya no digamos cuando se le dio por irle a pedir permiso para ser su novio o, como dijo Hiashi en su momento, cortejarla. Si no hubiera sido por Hanabi… esa niña había hecho de la manipulación todo un arte.

Kō los condujo por un largo pasillo exterior que daba al jardín delantero hasta uno de los salones principales, Hinata pensó que su padre y su hermana los recibirían allí, sin embargo Naruto y el Hyūga siguieron andando, por lo que tuvo correr unos pasos hasta alcanzarlos. Intrigada, miró para ambos ¿adónde los llevaría Kō? Más aún ¿por qué Naruto parecía saber exactamente adonde se dirigían? Caminaba por la mansión de la familia principal como si hubiera estado un millón de veces.

Aunque, si era su marido, tenía cierto sentido ¿no? Es decir, quizás en algún momento él visitó la casa y… Dios, cada vez le resultaba más difícil asimilar todo esto.

Al fin, ambos muchachos se detuvieron ante una puerta algo más grande que las demás. Hinata se sorprendió al reconocer el lugar: era el salón privado de su padre, solo los personajes más importantes del mundo shinobi habían puesto un pie allí. Ni siquiera a ella y a Hanabi les estaba permitido adentrarse en aquella parte de la casa sin el consentimiento expreso de su progenitor.

―Les dejo. Avisaré en la cocina para que les traigan un refrigerio. ―Se volvió a mirarla y Hinata también lo miró. La sonrisa que su cuidador le obsequió hizo que se disipara algo de su ansiedad―. De veras, Hinata-sama, me alegro de que se encuentre bien. ―Se despidió con una pronunciada reverencia y marchó.

―Bueno, aquí vamos―susurró Naruto, acto seguido levantó el brazo y llamó con los nudillos, ni muy fuerte ni tampoco flojo, sabedor de que los Hyūga valoraban la serenidad y la moderación en los gestos por encima de todo. La voz profunda del líder del clan más poderoso de Konoha les dio paso.

―Adelante. ―Naruto le dio una última sonrisa tranquilizadora para luego correr la puerta y entrar en el cuarto. En su interior, sentado tras una mesita baja de madera, los esperaban su padre y su hermana. Su corazón saltó de alegría al ver a Hanabi, cuyo rostro se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa nada más verlos.

―¡Onee-sama!―Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la castaña se le tiró encima. A pesar de que se suponía que Hinata era mayor que ella, en estos momentos Hanabi le sacaba media cabeza por lo menos.

―Ha-Hanabi… ―Naruto sonrió observando la escena. Hanabi siempre era muy expresiva en lo que a su hermana mayor se refería.

―Hanabi. ―La voz gruesa del padre de ambas hermanas las hizo separarse. Hinata tembló al sentir la mirada penetrante en los ojos blancos de su padre, al tiempo que Hanabi la soltaba y se apartaba unos pasos de ella, dejando vía libre para que padre e hija mayor encontraran sus miradas.

El cariño que Hinata percibió en las lagunas perlas de su progenitor la desconcertó. Respiró hondo y se acercó unos pasos.

―Pa-padre. ―Maldijo a su tartamudeo por manifestarse en tan mal momento. Hiashi asintió a su saludo para luego ponerse en pie y acercarse a ella. Tras él, Hanabi esbozó una sonrisa, al ver la extrañeza en el rostro de su hermana. ¡Oh, qué bien se lo iba a pasar! Admiraba profundamente a la Hinata mayor, pero tener de vuelta a aquella adolescente tímida la divertía, iba a ser la mar de entretenido ver su reacción ante los profundos cambios que se habían producido en la familia, cambios que, en esos momentos, Hinata no conocía.

―Hinata. ―Hiashi creyó desfallecer de alivio al ver entrar a su primogénita sana y salva y, tal y como les había informado Naruto en su nota, sin un solo rasguño. Parecía tener buena salud aparte de la extraña reacción que había sufrido su cuerpo y, al parecer, también su memoria. Levantó los brazos y apretó los hombros de su hija―. Me alegro de que estés bien. ―La abrazó contra él, algo que hizo que una más que sorprendida Hinata temblara. Naruto y Hanabi se miraron y sonrieron, cómplices.

―Pa-padre… ―Los ojos perlas de la peliazul se llenaron de lágrimas. Quiso con todas sus fuerzas devolverle aquel gesto de todo inaudito en el hombre, pero no tuvo el valor ni las fuerzas para hacerlo. Ahogó un sollozo, con su corazón latiendo a mil. Había rezado tanto en su día porque Hiashi Hyūga le diera una muestra de afecto como esa… Al final, simplemente se había rendido, resignándose a que en su clan las muestras de afecto eran vistas como muestras de debilidad.

Y sin embargo ahora, de repente, tenía al líder más frío e impasible de los clanes de Konoha abrazándola con infinito cariño. Sabía que se perdía de algo, seguramente algo que su yo adulto sabría, pero que para ella en esos instantes era total y absolutamente incomprensible.

Cuando Hiashi al fin decidió soltarla, Hinata dio dos pasos hacia atrás, inconscientemente. Como si hubiera hecho algo malo y esperara una reprimenda. Hiashi no pudo menos que sentir dolor ante aquello, pero se dijo que se lo tenía merecido. No había día que no se arrepintiera por el trato que le había dispensado a su hija mayor en el pasado, menospreciándola, creyendo que siendo duro la instaría a intentar superarse. Pero había resultado en todo lo contrario.

Miró de reojo para el muchacho rubio de ojos azules, mudo espectador de la escena entre padre e hija; había tenido que reconocer, años atrás, que las palabras de aliento y la sonrisa de aquel chico revoltoso eran lo que había salvado a Hinata de caer en la desesperación más absoluta. Él había sido el verdadero viento para las alas de Hinata, y tanto él como Hanabi, y antes Neji, se lo habían agradecido infinitamente. Los Hyūga habían sido capaces de avanzar con los tiempos gracias a él y a toda la generación de los novatos. Esbozó una sonrisa apenas imperceptible y volvió a su sitio, tras la mesa. Les hizo un gesto a los demás para que lo acompañaran. Hanabi ocupó el hueco vacío a su lado, mientras que Hinata y Naruto se acomodaron frente a ellos. Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron cualquier amago de presentación.

―Pase. ―La puerta se abrió y una sirvienta apareció arrodillada en la entrada del salón, inclinada en el modo de saludo tradicional; una bandeja con tazas, una tetera y un plato con dulces diversos yacía a su lado. Con un movimiento de cabeza Hiashi le indicó que podía pasar y proceder a servir el té. Nadie dijo nada mientras la muchacha se dedicaba a su trabajo. Antes de retirarse, le dio una mirada a Hinata, sonrió y se despidió inclinándose en su dirección. La peliazul parpadeó, sorprendida, no tanto por el adiós de la criada, sino, más bien, porque su padre no se había ofendido por el desaire: la chica no se había despedido como corresponde del líder del clan, sino que se había dirigido solo y exclusivamente a Hinata.

―Me das envidia, onee-sama. Todos te echan de menos. ―La voz de Hanabi hizo que volviera a mirarla―. Naruto-nii-sama tiene suerte de haberse dado cuenta a tiempo de lo maravillosa que eres. ―El tono malicioso de la castaña hizo sonrojarse tanto a su hermana mayor como al rubio.

―¡Hanabi!―La aludida bufó ante el reproche de su padre―. Disculpa a tu hermana, Hinata, parece que aún no ha aprendido a contener su lengua. ―Hanabi sonrió ampliamente, tomando su taza de té y dando un sorbo al líquido caliente.

―N-no pasa nada. ―A su lado, le pareció que Naruto murmuraba algo así como "maldita niña tocapelotas". Se ruborizó de nuevo ante la palabra malsonante. Era la primera vez que oía a ese Naruto adulto soltar una palabrota.

―Naruto, dijiste en tu nota que Hinata estaba bien, y veo que es así, pero ¿pasa algo más con mi hija?―El tono demandante de Hiashi le hizo saber a su interlocutor que, más que una pregunta, le estaba ordenando que se lo dijera. Tomó aire y le explicó al patriarca lo que le habían contado Sakura, Tsunade y Shizune en el hospital. Sus palabras parecieron tranquilizar enormemente tanto a Hiashi como a Hanabi―. Si Tsunade-sama y Sakura se están encargando entonces no tengo nada de qué preocuparme. ―Un silencio invadió la estancia, durante unos minutos no se oyó nada más que los sorbos que cada uno daba a su té. Los nervios estaban comenzando a apoderarse de Hinata. Hanabi lo notó y le lanzó una súplica a su padre con la mirada, quien asintió a la muda petición. La menor de los Hyūga sonrió y se levantó, acercándose a su hermana y levantándola por el brazo.

―¡Vamos, onee-sama! Dejemos a los hombres hablando de cosas aburridas y vayamos a divertirnos. ¡Te gustará lo que voy a enseñarte!―Fue imposible para Hinata negarse a su hermanita, así que se levantó y la siguió, lanzando una mirada de preocupación hacia Naruto. No le gustaba un pelo dejarlo solo con su padre, pero este se limitó a sonreírle.

―Ve, yo estaré bien. ―No muy convencida se dejó arrastrar al fin por Hanabi fuera del salón. Solo cuando la puerta se cerró y los pasos de las dos muchachas dejaron de oírse, fue cuando Naruto apretó la taza de té entre sus manos hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Tenía tan tensa la mandíbula que parecía como si de un momento a otro los dientes le fueran a saltar en mil pedazos. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de Hiashi fue la absoluta desolación que de pronto había cubierto los ojos azules del Uzumaki. Y seguramente estaría haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo para no desfallecer delante de él. Suspiró y dio el último sorbo que quedaba en su taza. Cogió la tetera y se volvió a servir.

―¿Las cosas no van bien?―preguntó, intentando sonar casual. El cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a temblar, se clavó las uñas en la rodilla, intentando controlar las sacudidas, pero fue en vano.

―Ella no… ella no recuerda… ―El labio inferior también le empezó a temblar―. Di-disculpe Hiashi-san, solo necesito unos segundos. ―Respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse. Hiashi bajó la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir para consolarlo.

―Muchacho, las drogas podrán haberle afectado al cuerpo e incluso al cerebro, pero por lo que he visto no han llegado siquiera a rozar su corazón. Tienes eso a tu favor, y también a nosotros, los Hyūga. Si tenemos algún defecto, es que somos tremendamente determinados. ―Un amago de sonrisa curvó los labios del rubio.

―Le agradezco sus palabras, de verdad. Yo… sabe que haría cualquier cosa por su hija.

―Si no fuera así no te hubiera dejado acercarte a ella, en primer lugar. Me costó tomarte aprecio, lo admito, pero ahora eres de la familia, un hijo más para mí. ―El silencio volvió a adueñarse del lugar unos segundos―. Además, tienes el temple de Minato y la cabezonería de Kushina, no hay mejor combinación que esa. ―Naruto agradeció internamente las palabras de su suegro.

Sí, él lucharía hasta el final.

Porque ese era su camino ninja.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Mientras tanto, Hanabi había llevado a Hinata hacia el jardín exterior, el más grande y aquel que daba directamente al bosque. Hinata se encontraba sentada sobre el escalón de madera que daba al patio, con los pies colgando despreocupadamente. Veía con una ligera sonrisa a Hanabi jugar con un grupo de niños. Al cabo de un rato, esta se cansó y les dijo que siguieran ellos solos, y fue a sentarse junto a su hermana.

―Aaah… Cada vez vienen con más energía, y eso que son Hyūga, no me quiero imaginar si llegan a ser Uzumaki. Siempre me he preguntado como serán mis sobrinos. ―De reojo, Hanabi vio como el rostro de su hermana pasaba de la confusión a la comprensión y de ahí al rojo más intenso que uno se pueda imaginar. No pudo reprimir la carcajada que salió de su garganta, sobresaltando a Hinata.

―¡N-no tiene gracia, Hanabi! ¡Na-Naruto-kun y yo no… n-no… ―Hanabi volvió a reír. Molestar a su tímida hermanita de ahora 16 años era, tal y como había predicho, lo más divertido del mundo.

―¿Sabes? Echaba de menos que pasáramos un rato a solas tú y yo, como ahora. ―Hinata la miró, sin entender―. Desde que te casaste con Naruto-nii-sama casi no vienes a visitarnos. Papá se pone de mal humor si no te ve al menos tres veces por semana y los demás, entre los que me incluyo, sentimos un vacío muy grande desde que ya no vives aquí, en la mansión. ―Hanabi fijó la vista en los niños, que ahora parecían estar jugando a saltar unos sobre otros―. Y es una pena que no recuerdes ¿sabes?―Hinata frunció el ceño, ahora intrigada por el tono melancólico de Hanabi.

―¿A qué te refieres, Hanabi?―La castaña suspiró y señaló a los niños. Hinata siguió la dirección de su mano.

―Los dos mayores son Kaname y Ryu, la renacuaja que parece un culo inquieto es Mio; esos tres que están moliéndose a golpes son Keiko, Tatsuki y Naoko; y el delgaducho que los está mirando con una ceja arqueada, como si estuvieran locos, es Kyō. Si estuviéramos en nuestra infancia, ellos tendrían que estar entrenando, y probablemente Mio, Ryu y Kyō no podrían estar jugando tan tranquilamente con los demás, sino que estarían apartados, confinados en algún rincón oscuro de la casa, destinados a tareas impropias de su talento. ―Hinata sintió como la boca se le secaba, una sospecha, un anhelo, creciendo desde lo más hondo de su alma. ¿Estaba su hermana insinuando lo que ella creía? ¿Sería posible?

―Hanabi… ―La menor sonrió a su hermana, confirmando así las sospechas de la peliazul, pero creyó oportuno recalcárselo con palabras.

―El sello del pájaro enjaulado ya no existe, y ya no se trata solo de entrenar por la gloria y la fama del clan, y todo es gracias a ti. Ahora, estos niños tienen la oportunidad que nosotras no tuvimos. Aunque para ello han hecho falta numerosos sacrificios. ―El semblante triste de Hanabi le indicó que estaba pensando en Neji. Hinata miró a los niños jugar y reír despreocupados frente a ellas, y sonrió.

―Neji-nii-san estaría orgulloso, entonces.

―Lo está, onee-sama. Sé que, dondequiera que esté, nos estará viendo. ―Y el silencio las envolvió, tan solo roto por el canto de los pájaros.

Cuando ya el sol estaba empezando a ponerse por el horizonte, Naruto vino a buscarla para llevarla a casa. Hiashi y Hanabi le ofrecieron cobijo en la mansión, pero, para sorpresa de todos, Hinata declinó amablemente el ofrecimiento.

En el camino de vuelta, la ojiperla tuvo el valor suficiente para alargar la mano y rozar delicadamente la mano sana del Uzumaki con sus dedos, en una muda petición. En respuesta, el rubio envolvió su mano con la suya, entrelazando sus dedos bronceados con los pálidos de la chica. Hinata lo miró, sonriendo tímidamente, mientras que el ojiazul sonreía de manera más efusiva, alegre.

Parecía que la visita a los Hyūga no había sido tan mala idea, después de todo.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Habían pasado unos días desde el incidente, como habían optado por llamarlo todos, a falta de un nombre mejor. Hinata ya se había acostumbrado a vivir en compañía de Naruto y ayudaba al rubio cocinando o limpiando, incluso preparando el baño para él, por mucha vergüenza que eso le diera. Era lo mínimo que el chico merecía después de todo el esfuerzo titánico que estaba haciendo por ella, por ellos. Aunque había algo a lo que todavía no podía sobreponerse, y eso era a hacer la colada. Es decir, tener que andar manoseando las ropas masculinas de un hombre, incluso las más íntimas… Era demasiado para su pobre corazón. Así que, por el momento, esa era la única tarea que el ojiazul hacía solo.

Suspiró, algo avergonzada de sí misma. No solo era la colada, llevaba ocupando la habitación principal de la casa desde que había llegado. Naruto le había dicho que era para que sintiera cómoda, que no le importaba dormir en el sofá del estudio. Una vez, hacía dos días, mientras limpiaba el mencionado estudio, se aventuró a tumbarse en ese sofá, solo para probarlo, y enseguida sintió que le quedaba pequeño. Sus pies y su cabeza quedaban pegados a los brazos, y apenas tenía espacio para moverse, puesto que no era muy ancho.

Se había incorporado de golpe, enfadada con ella misma y también con Naruto, por no haberle dicho nada. ¿Cómo era posible que le hubiera mentido de aquella manera? Si ella, con su metro sesenta y su complexión menuda apenas cabía ¿Cómo se las apañaba el Uzumaki con su metro ochenta y sus buenos 80 kilos? A ver, es cierto que era delgado y que, a pesar de tener unos bien trabajados músculos, estos no lo hacían ver demasiado ancho…

Suspiró de nuevo, pensando en una solución plausible para ambos.

―¡Vaya! Hoy suspiras mucho. ¿Preocupada por algo?―Hinata dio un respingo al oír la voz de Sakura. Esta estaba cerrándole con chakra la pequeña herida que la aguja había dejado en su brazo; estaba en su control médico diario.

―No exactamente―contestó, bajándose la manga de la blusa que se había puesto ese día. Sakura entrecerró los ojos, como queriendo demandar más información, pero finalmente lo dejó pasar y se levantó de la banqueta, yendo a acomodar los papeles que tenía encima del escritorio. Hinata le agradeció que no insistiera, no sabía con qué cara contarle a su amiga sus preocupaciones.

―Ya puedes irte. ―Hinata asintió y se bajó de un salto de la camilla. Caminaba ya hacia la puerta cuando la voz de Sakura la detuvo―. Hinata ¿te gustaría quedar conmigo y con las demás? Una salida de chicas. ―Se apresuró a añadir, al ver la extrañeza en el rostro de la chica.

Hinata se quedó de piedra ante la inesperada invitación. Por un lado, quería aceptar. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a sus amigas y le apetecía mucho, pero no quería ser una molestia ni importunarlas con su presencia, no estando… así.

―Sakura-san, es muy amable de tu parte el invitarme pero… no sé si…

―No ha sido cosa mía, bueno, no solo cosa mía. Ino también tiene muchas ganas de verte, Temari lleva amenazando a Naruto toda la semana para que te deje salir a tomar el aire, Tenten se pasa de vez en cuando por aquí preguntando por ti… ―Los ojos suplicantes de Sakura la hicieron titubear. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

―¿D-de verdad? ¿To-todas m-me echáis de menos?―La pelirrosa bufó, poniendo las manos en las caderas y encarándola, firme.

―¡¿Acaso lo dudabas, boba?!―exclamó, ahora enfadada. Hinata sintió miedo―. ¡Nuestras reuniones no son lo mismo sin ti! ¡Así que ahora, por tonta, tendrás que hacernos uno de tus postres especiales como compensación!―Hinata quiso llorar, pero consiguió retenerse a tiempo.

―Cre-creí que… co-como ahora es-estoy… ―Sakura suavizó su expresión y se acercó a abrazarla.

―Idiota, las amigas estamos para apoyarnos, en las duras y en las maduras. ―Cuando se separaron, Hinata sonreía―. Nos reunimos todos los miércoles en una cafetería que queda en el centro de la aldea, pero si hace mal tiempo nos turnamos para quedar en casa de alguna de nosotras. Esta semana, como dieron lluvia, nos toca en casa de Temari, en los terrenos del clan Nara. A las cinco allí ¿de acuerdo?―Hinata asintió―. ¡No llegues tarde!―La ojiperla hizo una reverencia como despedida y al fin salió del consultorio. Naruto la esperaba fuera, como siempre y, también como siempre, ambos se dirigieron al hogar que compartían, tímidamente cogidos de la mano. Algo que Hinata había conseguido convertir en rutina y que a ambos encantaba.

Sonrió, feliz de haber nacido en Konoha, feliz de haber conocido y de haberse enamorado de Naruto.

Y, sobre todo, feliz de en ese momento existir.

 **Fin Feliz de existir**

* * *

 **¡Wiii! Nuestra Hinata parece que ya va entrando por el aro y ya no le parece tan raro eso de estar casada con el amor de su vida. Sé que a muchos les parece algo raro eso de que haya puesto a Hinata así de tímida, cuando se supone que con todo lo que vivió e hizo en Shippuden ya no es así pero... creo que, en el fondo, sigue siendo esa chica que se avergüenza por cualquier cosa, sobre todo si tiene que ver con Naruto. Y, admitámoslo, así es cómo la amodoramos xDDD.**

 **Por favor, contadme vuestras impresiones en los comentarios, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 **Gracias por su review a** Yo Sr. 50 **. A los demás ya os respondo por MP, como siempre xD.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	5. ¿Y si?

**¡YAHOI! Hoy es viernes, ayer fue festivo local en mi ciudad, jueves 8 de marzo, Día de la Mujer. Lo menciono porque no pude más que sentirme tremendamente orgullosa de todas las españolas que ayer se manifestaron por todo el país. Ayer, amigas, hicimos historia. Ayer, se vio que realmente las mujeres podemos lograrlo cuando queremos, cuando nos unimos en pos de un objetivo común.**

 **Porque si paramos nosotras se para el mundo.**

 **Solo quería dedicar unas palabras a todo lo que ayer representó para España y para el mundo. Seguro que esa imagen de calles y calles tomadas por mujeres de todas las edades y condición reivindicando nuestros derechos no ha pasado desapercibida.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los uso para pasar el rato.

* * *

 **¿Y si…?**

* * *

Soltó un gruñido de molestia e intentó darse la vuelta, para tratar de dormir unos minutos más. Tarde se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba al límite del pequeño sofá y, por un mal movimiento con sus hombros, cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, haciéndose daño en el proceso.

―¡Mierda, joder! ¡Qué daño!―Se sentó de golpe en el suelo, sobándose la nariz y el estómago.

― _Si es que… ¿hasta cuando planeas seguir durmiendo en este mínimo espacio? Empiezo a hartarme de curar tus golpes_.

― _¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! ¡No puedo compartir la cama con Hinata!_

― _¡Para algo existen los futones, pedazo de imbécil!_

― _¿Y dónde lo pongo, Kurama-idiota? ¡No hay sitio!_

― _En la habitación hay espacio de sobra…_

― _Ya hemos hablado de esto, Kurama. No puedo dormir en el mismo cuarto que Hinata, la incomodaría_. ―La tristeza que impregnaba esa respuesta, a pesar de ser tajante, hizo que el zorro al fin callara. Naruto agradeció que el bijū desistiera en su empeño. No hacía falta que nadie le recordara lo mucho de menos que echaba su habitación, su cama, el cuerpo calentito de Hinata a su lado. Meneó la cabeza al tiempo que estiraba los músculos para desentumecerlos y abrió la puerta para ir al baño a refrescarse.

Nada más dar unos pasos en el pasillo un olor dulce llegó a sus fosas nasales. Se le hizo la boca agua y bajó las escaleras, pensando en si sería Hinata preparando alguno de sus deliciosos postres.

Efectivamente así era. La peliazul se encontraba en la cocina, de espaldas a él y moviéndose con agilidad de un lado a otro, tarareando mientras una canción. Parecía contenta ese día y eso hizo que un agradable cosquilleo invadiera su estómago y le calentara el corazón. Todos sus malestares se disiparon en el momento en que vio a la muchacha sonreír con enorme felicidad.

Aquella imagen le produjo, también, mucha nostalgia. Esbozó una sonrisa traviesa y, decidido, se aproximó a ella sin hacer ruido, escondiendo su presencia. No quería alertarla. Cuando ya estaba justo detrás de la kunoichi, se inclinó sobre su hombro, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, picándole estas con el enorme deseo de abrazarla por la cintura y darle un beso de buenos días, como solía hacer todas las mañanas desde que estaban casados.

Desechó rápidamente esos pensamientos y susurró en su oído, con un tono que pretendía ser de curiosidad pero que le salió más ronco de lo que hubiese querido.

―¿Qué estás haciendo?―Hinata respingó y chilló, girándose en el acto con un cuchillo en las manos a modo de defensa. Se relajó al ver que se trataba de Naruto, aunque no pudo evitar que su rostro se coloreara al tenerlo tan cerca del mismo.

―Na-Naruto-kun, bue-buenos días. ―El rubio sonrió ampliamente y se alejó unos pasos, con los puños fuertemente apretados en el interior de los bolsillos de sus pantalones de dormir.

―Buenos días, Hinata. ¿Qué haces?―preguntó de nuevo, señalando con la barbilla para los utensilios de cocina desplegados en la encimera. Hinata sonrió.

―E-estaba haciendo una tarta. Sakura-san me invitó ayer a una reunión de chicas y… ehm… m-me pidió que hiciera un postre. ―Naruto asintió.

―Ya veo. Lo cierto es que no me acordaba que soléis reuniros los miércoles, salvo que alguna esté de misión o algo así.

―¿T-te parece bien?―Hinata retorció las manos, nerviosa ante la intensa mirada azul que de pronto se había posado en ella.

―No tienes que pedirme permiso, no eres mi prisionera―bromeó el chico. Hinata asintió varias veces, denotando así su nerviosismo.

―L-lo sé, pe-pero esta es tu casa y…

―Hinata, también es _tu_ casa. Puedes ir y venir cuando quieras. ―Los ojos perlas se abrieron por la sorpresa. Naruto había sido más que tajante en su afirmación. Se mordió el labio inferior.

―E-entonces… ¿q-qué harás tú?―Naruto quedó pensativo unos instantes.

―Mmm… puede que vaya a entrenar con Sai y con los chicos. Solemos hacerlo los días que vosotras quedáis.

―Oh. ―Un silencio algo incómodo se instaló entre ambos―. A-ahora que lo pienso, n-no has ido a entrenar de-desde… ―Naruto se pasó la mano por el pelo.

―¡Cierto! Espero que mis habilidades no se hayan oxidado. Pero bueno, lo más importante era cuidar de ti así que… ―Hinata creyó de pronto explotar de felicidad. No había sido más que una frase, seguramente Naruto solo estaba queriendo ser amable, pero oírlo decir que ella era lo más importante la había llenado de una gran, gran alegría―. Hinata… ―La voz grave del rubio interrumpió sus pensamientos―. No sé si debería pedirte esto pe-pero… ¿Po-podrías hacer un día de estos algún postre para mí?―Verlo allí, con la vista desviada a un lado, rascándose la mejilla con su dedo índice, azorado por lo que había dicho, la hizo sonreír con ternura. Se acercó a él unos pasos.

―Claro, Naruto-kun. Solo dime qué te gustaría. ―Los zafiros en la cara de Naruto brillaron y, en un impulso, los bronceados brazos masculinos la rodearon, estrechándola contra el cuerpo varonil, cortándole la respiración en el acto, el rojo apoderándose de cada poro de su piel.

―¡Eres la mejor, Hinata!―Naruto no midió la fuerza de su acción y, cuando se dio cuenta, tenía a una ruborizada Hinata entre sus brazos y a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. Era tan hermosa… había añorado tanto el poder abrazarla… Pero no era lo correcto, no ahora. Con gran dolor de su corazón la volvió a posar en el suelo y, haciendo un esfuerzo monumental, la fue soltando, poco a poco, para al fin alejarse del cuerpo femenino―. Hinata yo… l-lo siento… no pretendía… e-es decir… yo quería pero…

―E-está bien, Naruto-kun. No tienes que disculparte. ―El silencio volvió a hacer acto de presencia hasta que la voz masculina lo rompió.

―V-voy a cambiarme. ―Y sin esperar respuesta el cuerpo masculino desapareció a la velocidad de la luz escaleras arriba mientras, en el piso de abajo, el menudo cuerpo de Hinata temblaba, no de miedo, sino de emoción.

Siempre se había preguntado qué sentiría si el amor de su vida, el chico al que le había entregado su corazón sin él saberlo, la abrazara, la estrechara entre sus brazos con toda la fuerza de la que disponía.

Y ahora podía decir, sin temor a equivocarse, que era la sensación más maravillosa del mundo. Si muriera ahora, moriría feliz. Estaba segura de ello.

* * *

Arriba, en la habitación, Naruto se maldecía, sentado en la cama, retorciéndose el pelo una y otra vez, suplicando a todos los dioses habidos y por haber el no haber asustado a Hinata con su impulsiva acción de antes. Porque había sido eso, un mero impulso, no lo había hecho con intención de llegar a nada más. Simplemente era uno de los tantos gestos espontáneos que solía hacer con ella desde que estaban juntos. Con Hinata todo era tan natural… no había tenido que fingir nunca ser alguien que no era.

― _¡Pues claro que no, rubio cabeza hueca! ¡Y si me meto en tus pensamientos es porque no haces más que montarte películas absurdas! Hinata te ama desde siempre, no creo que eso vaya a cambiar a pesar de las circunstancias._ ―Suspiró, tironeando con fuerza de su cabello. Todo el mundo le decía lo mismo pero… ¿y si no podían seguir así? ¿Y si algo cambiaba? ¿Y si no podían devolverla a la normalidad?―. _Y si, y si, y si… ¿Y si mañana sales a la calle, te cae una maceta encima y te mueres? No hay quién entienda a los humanos… Quejicas._ ―Naruto sonrió. Kurama tenía razón, se estaba montando él solo la película. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan paranoico?―. _Desde que te enamoraste como un gilipollas. A veces echo de menos los días en los que te la pasabas persiguiendo a la pelirrosa como poseso. Era una obsesión malsana, pero al menos no te tenía día sí y día también dándole a las neuronas. Podía dormir tranquilo_.

―Kurama, si pretendes animarme, no lo estás haciendo muy bien―dijo en voz alta, riendo. El kyūbi bufó, dando así por concluida la conversación.

Se levantó, dispuesto a no dejar que los malos pensamientos hicieran mella en él. Siempre se había jactado de ser un chico seguro de sí mismo, de no dejarse vencer por las adversidades. Esa había sido la principal cualidad por la que Hinata se había fijado en un estúpido perdedor como él.

Unos golpecitos tímidos en la puerta y la dulce voz de Hinata al otro lado anunciándole que el desayuno ya estaba listo lo hizo sonreír. Salió y bajó las escaleras, ideando un plan para poder acercarse un poco más a esa adolescente tierna y tímida en la que se había convertido su mujer temporalmente.

Sabía que le iba a llevar su tiempo volver a derribar todas las barreras e inseguridades que la muchacha había levantado a su alrededor. Pero si había podido hacerlo una vez, podía volver a hacerlo ahora.

Como que se llamaba Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Hinata se mordía el labio inferior, nerviosa. Llevaba como unos quince minutos parada de pie delante de la casa principal del clan Nara. Una caja de tamaño mediano oscilaba en sus manos, ya que la chica no paraba de cambiar el peso de un pie a otro. Ahora que se encontraba allí delante de la puerta ya no le parecía tan buena idea el haber aceptado la invitación de Sakura. Estaba a punto de dar media vuelta e irse por donde había venido cuando una voz tras ella la sobresaltó.

―¿Hinata?―Se giró, descubriendo a una voluptuosa Ino que la miraba fijamente, como cerciorándose de que era ella―. ¡Hinata, por Dios! ¡Qué alegría verte!―La Yamanaka se acercó a la peliazul para abrazarla, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas que trataba de reprimir―. ¡Me alegro de veras de que hayas venido! Hasta que el idiota de Naruto te suelta la mano… ―Hinata parpadeó por el extraño comentario de su amiga, pero enseguida la rubia le sonrió―. ¿Estabas por entrar? ¡Vamos!―Antes de que pudiera detenerla, Ino ya había llamado a la puerta. Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon y, poco después, el rostro de una enfadada Temari hizo su aparción.

―Llegáis tarde. ―Hinata estaba por disculparse cuando advirtió la mueca divertida y los ojos brillantes de la kunoichi de Suna―. ¿Has traído algo? No hacía falta, Hinata. ―Temari le cogió con delicadeza la caja de cartón de las manos y la abrazó, con fuerza―. Me alegra que hayas podido venir. ―Hinata arrugó su falda, con los puños apretados. Lo último que quería en el mundo era preocupar a sus amigas―. Vamos, pasad.

―Pensé que no lo ibas a decir nunca. ―Temari rodó los ojos al ver a Ino entrar con toda confianza y dejar los zapatos tirados de cualquier manera en el recibidor.

―Es incorregible. ―Hinata no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar, aunque asintió igualmente al comentario de Temari―. Entra, venga. Todas están deseando verte. ―Hinata tragó saliva, se deshizo cuidadosamente de sus sandalias y dio unos pasos.

―Siento molestar… ―Esperó a que Temari echara a andar delante de ella y la siguió por un largo pasillo hasta una de las salas del fondo. La rubia abrió una de las puertas correderas al tiempo que sonreía ampliamente.

―Mirad a quién me he encontrado merodeando por la entrada. ―Hinata sintió deseos de salir corriendo en cuanto varios pares de ojos, entre curiosos y sorprendidos, se posaron en ella.

―¡Hinata!―El grito fue unánime y pronto se vio envuelta en abrazos efusivos, palmaditas en la espalda y exclamaciones de alegría. Todas parecían querer saber como había estado, qué había hecho… Fue Temari quien puso fin al escándalo, dando unas palmadas y callando a las chicas.

Poco a poco se fueron apartando de ella, aunque muy a regañadientes. Todas habían estado muertas de preocupación por la peliazul, hostigando a Sakura y a Naruto con preguntas constantes sobre ella. Se fueron sentando alrededor de la mesa baja en la que había dispuesto un precioso juego de té y comida varia: desde bocadillos salados hasta dulces diversos.

―Hinata, aquí. ―Sakura dio unas palmaditas en el hueco vacío que había a su lado y la ojiperla se apresuró a ir hacia ella y ocuparlo, sentándose más bruscamente de lo que pretendía. Tantas muestras de afecto y preocupación la habían abrumado, poniéndola extremadamente nerviosa; más que nada porque no estaba acostumbrada.

Con una sonrisa, Temari dejó la caja que le había cogido a Hinata minutos antes sobre la mesa, abriéndola. A todas se les hizo la boca agua al descubrir el apetitoso pastel de chocolate relleno de bizcocho.

―Y yo que había conseguido mantener la línea… ―se quejó Ino en un tono lastimero que, según parecía, era del todo fingido. Hinata se sonrojó por el comentario de su amiga.

―¡Tiene una pinta estupenda!―alabó esta vez Tenten.

―No parece la gran cosa… ―Aquella voz no la conocía. Levantó la vista y pestañeó al ver a una chica de piel morena y cabello pelirrojo sentada enfrente de ella. La reconocía, la había visto en algún sitio, pero no conseguía identificar donde. Frunció el ceño, intentando hacer memoria.

―¡Parece que has herido el orgullo de cocinera de Karui!―Temari soltó una carcajada al oír a Ino, quién había empujado a la pelirroja, juguetona―. ¿Aún crees que Chōji solo está contigo por tu cocina?―Karui se cruzó de brazos, molesta, desviando la vista.

―¿Chōji-kun?―La suave voz de Hinata se escuchaba algo confundida. Todas las miradas se centraron en ella de golpe, todas intentando disimular la pena que sentían por la chica. Un suspiro colectivo la hizo sentirse nerviosa de repente.

―Hinata, vamos a tener que ponerte al día de muchas cosas―dijo Sakura, acomodándose mejor en su sitio―. Pero antes… Temari, dame un trozo de esa deliciosa tarta.

―Estoy en ello. ―Ino volvió a quejarse una vez más de que si comía un solo pedazo de ese pastel engordaría diez kilos de golpe. Las demás rieron de nuevo.

Poco a poco, fueron contándole a Hinata todo aquello que la peliazul no recordaba. Evitaron hacer cualquier mención a su relación con Naruto, cosa que la chica notó, pero supuso que sería porque eran cosas privadas que, quizás, su yo adulto había compartido alguna vez con las chicas en algunas de esas reuniones semanales.

Cuando terminaron de actualizar la memoria de Hinata, la conversación siguió por otros derroteros. Hablaron de moda, de cómo habían cambiado los tiempos, de la Konoha nueva comparándola con la antigua… contaron anécdotas divertidas que, en muchas ocasiones, implicaban a sus respectivos maridos, algunas de ellas eran tan subidas de tono que llegó un punto en que Hinata tenía la cara a punto de explotar como un volcán.

―Chicas, chicas―llamó Sakura―, parece que hemos avergonzado a nuestra Hinata. ―La aludida se puso aún más colorada si cabe, negando repetidas veces con la cabeza, provocando las risas de la concurrencia.

―Porque ella no recuerda que sino… ―Temari rodó los ojos ante el comentario algo desafortunado de Ino. Desde el otro lado de la mesa, Sakura alargó una pierna y pateó a su amiga en una muda advertencia. La Yamanaka la fulminó con la mirada.

―¿Q-qué queréis decir?―Se atrevió a preguntar Hinata. Tenten sonrió de una manera pícara. Si ella solo recordara…

―Bueno, creo que eso es algo que, quizás, puedas descubrir con el tiempo. ―Esta vez había sido la voz divertida de Karui la que la había dejado más confusa que antes.

―¡Ni se te ocurra decirle eso!―chilló Sakura, abrazando de pronto protectoramente a su amiga. Hinata no entendía a qué se estaban refiriendo todas―. Hinata, si alguna vez el idiota de Naruto te hace algo, no dudes en decírmelo. Yo misma le patearé el trasero. ―Hinata parpadeó. Ahora sí que estaba más perdida que un pez fuera del agua.

―¿Por qué iba Naruto-kun a hacerme algo?―Sus amigas soltaron un suspiro resignado al unísono. Casi habían olvidado lo inocente que solía ser su amiga de joven.

―Hinata ¿nos vas a decir que, en el tiempo que llevas con Naruto desde que estás… así, él no ha hecho nada por acercarse a ti? Me refiero ¿No más de lo estrictamente necesario?―preguntó Ino, inclinando el cuerpo hacia delante, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos azules. Hinata se quedó pensativa unos instantes, intentando dilucidar qué es lo que pretendía decirle su amiga con aquello.

―Él… él ha sido muy amable… Me ha hecho sentir bien… ―murmuró. Las demás estaban expectantes, como esperando a que dijera algo en específico, pero Hinata no tenía ni pajolera idea de qué querían que les contara―. Ni siquiera me ha reclamado por tener que dejarme a mí sola la habitación… ―Siguió con sus cavilaciones.

―¿No dormís juntos?―Hinata se sonrojó por la pregunta tan directa de Temari. Negó con la cabeza.

―No quiere dejarme a mí en el sofá. Dice que prefiere que esté cómoda. Pe-pero… me sabe mal porque… el sofá no es muy grande y… ―La muchacha se había perdido de pronto en sus propios pensamientos.

―Eso es lógico. Sabía que Naruto no podía ser tan mala persona―dijo Sakura llevándose su taza de té a los labios, orgullosa de su compañero de equipo.

―¿Y no ha intentado acercarse a ti?―preguntó Tenten, curiosa. Hinata estaba comenzando a exasperarse por lo repetido de la pregunta. Sabía que se perdía de algo, pero no acababan de decirle el qué, y eso la molestaba en cierta manera.

―¡Ya he dicho que no! Bueno, nos cogemos las manos y… ―enrojeció al recordar lo de esta mañana―… hoy me abrazó. Pero na-nada más. ―Las demás respiraron hondo, aliviadas en parte.

―¡Y yo que pensé que a Naruto lo calentaría el hacerlo con una adolescente tierna e inocente como Hinata!

―¡Deja ya los comentarios, cerda! ¡Naruto no es ese tipo de hombre!

―¡Por supuesto que no!―saltó esta vez Tenten―. Sino, habría un montón de chicas con el corazón roto llorando por las esquinas porque, seamos realistas, Naruto está bueno y admiradoras dispuestas a meterse en su cama no le faltan.

―¡TENTEN!―El grito de Sakura hizo que la castaña se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho, tapándose la boca en el acto, mirando con ojos horrorizados para Hinata.

―Hi-Hinata yo… ―Por un momento, se había olvidado de la situación actual de Hinata. Si su amiga fuera la de siempre, probablemente sonreiría con un tinte escalofriante, dando a entender que la pobre desgraciada que se atreviera a acercarse a su marido no viviría para contarlo.

Pero, en estos momentos, Hinata estaba con los ojos como platos, rígida como un palo de escoba, asimilando la última parte de la conversación. Minutos después se levantó y, susurrando una disculpa, le pidió a Temari ir al baño. La Nara se apresuró a acompañarla y, una vez dentro del cuarto, cerró con pestillo y se dejó caer sobre el váter, aferrándose a los bordes del mismo hasta que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos.

Aquella era una posibilidad que ni se le había pasado por la cabeza. Hanabi le había mencionado alguna cosa en plan broma de pasada, pero ella se lo había tomado como lo que eran, simples pullas por parte de su pequeña hermana para molestarla.

Pero sus amigas le acababan de dar una perspectiva totalmente diferente.

Se dijo que cómo era posible que no hubiera pensado a fondo antes en ello. Es decir, se suponía que Naruto y ella estaban casados, así que, por fuerza, seguramente habrían… habrían hecho…

Se tapó el rostro con las manos y gimió, con los hombros hundidos. Su mente ahora mismo era un torbellino de emociones y pensamientos que no podía descifrar. Pero la pregunta más importante que se hacía era: ¿Y si Naruto esperaba que ella… que ellos…

No le había dado indicio ninguno de que algo así pudiera ocurrir pero… ¿Y si lo estaba esperando? ¿Y si él quería? ¿Y si de pronto se cansaba de esperarla y decidía buscar a otra para… El solo pensamiento la hizo gemir de nuevo, angustiada, con el corazón encogido.

Había vivido las últimas semanas su más anhelado sueño: vivir junto al amor de su vida. Pero…

―¿Hinata? ¿Estás bien?―Unos golpecitos suaves seguidos de la voz de Sakura la hizo apretar los ojos, negándose a volver a la realidad. Si salía de ese baño, todo le caería encima como una losa―. Escucha, las chicas no querían hacerte sentir mal. ―Eso lo sabía. Respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Tal vez, lo mejor sería irse a casa, calmarse y analizar las cosas con tranquilidad.

Abrió la puerta del baño y la cara de alivio que puso Sakura la hizo sentir mal por hacerla preocuparse.

―L-lo siento. N-no me encuentro bien. Se-será mejor que me vaya. ―Sakura asintió, ya lo suponía.

―De acuerdo. He dado aviso a Naruto para que venga a buscarte. ―Los ojos blancos de la peliazul se abrieron enormemente. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, Sakura le puso las manos en los hombros, taladrándola con sus ojos verdes―. Hinata ¿recuerdas lo que te dije el otro día en el hospital? Nunca dudes de lo que Naruto siente por ti. Nunca. Jamás.

―Sa-Sakura-san… ―Un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos sin que pudiera detenerlas. Se las limpió y asintió. Sakura la soltó y sonrió. Dejó que la muchacha se fuera hacia el vestíbulo. La vio ponerse sus zapatos y salir al exterior, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Dando un gran suspiro, volvió al salón con las demás, excusando a Hinata ante ellas. Ninguna dijo nada. Eran conscientes de que habían metido la pata hasta el fondo. Sakura se reprochaba por haberle insistido a Hinata para que asistiera a aquella quedada. Era demasiado pronto; demasiada información que asimilar en tan poco tiempo.

* * *

En uno de los numerosos campos de entrenamiento, Naruto medía fuerzas con un ruidoso y molesto Kiba. Más que calmarse con la edad, el Inuzuka parecía hacerse más insoportable con cada día que pasaba. O al menos eso le parecía a él. Además, todavía no había podido perdonarles a él y a Shino el descuido que habían tenido con Hinata en su última misión. Para él, el Inuzuka y el Aburame eran indirectamente responsables de su situación sentimental actual.

Aunque aún más molesto que su amigo castaño estaba el hecho de que había notado, poco después de llegar a entrenar, numerosas presencias aparecer poco a poco en los alrededores. Los dueños, o, mejor dicho, dueñas de aquellas presencias creían estar escondidas y bien escondidas, pero no podían estar más que equivocadas.

Shikamaru, Sai, Chōji, Shino, Lee y Kiba se habían dado perfecta cuenta de todas las adolescentes y no tan adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas que habían ido allí a observar. Pero no para aprender nuevas técnicas de aquellos que habían colaborado en salvar al mundo shinobi, nooooooo, habían ido allí solo exclusivamente a observar a cierto héroe de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

Naruto rodó los ojos y bufó, fastidiado, bloqueando un ataque de Kiba y mandándolo a volar varios metros hacia atrás. Los chillidos y las risitas ahogadas cada vez que se movía lo estaban poniendo de muy mal humor.

Normalmente era amable y solía pedirles con educación que se largaran. Pero en los últimos días no tenía ganas de andar haciendo de niño bueno.

―¡Oye, Naruto! ¡Deberías darles lo que piden para que te dejen en paz!―Soltó con burla Kiba, al tiempo que se sacudía el polvo de sus ropas. El rubio quiso golpear a su amigo, lástima que Shikamaru lo detuvo con su imitación de sombras.

―Sería demasiado problemático que lo mandaras al hospital. ―La venita en el cuello del Uzumaki se hinchó, pero consiguió calmarse lo suficiente como para que el Nara lo dejase libre.

Se dejó caer al suelo, apoyando todo su peso sobre sus manos y sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar las gotas de sudor que le resbalaban por el rostro. Los chillidos y las risitas molestos volvieron a escucharse.

―¡¿Se puede saber qué tanto le veis a Naruto?!―Suspiró, agradeciendo a Kiba que fuera él el que se enfrentara a sus fans. Ahora entendía a Sasuke; sí que era molesto el tener todo el día a un montón de locas fanáticas persiguiéndote día y noche.

―¡Naruto-sempai es increíble!

―¡Y guapo!

―¡Lo que te pasa es que estás celoso!

―¡Naruto-sempai es tan genial!

―¡Naruto-sempai, sal conmigo!―Ok, suficiente. Se levantó, girándose con un claro gesto de enfado en su rostro que hizo callar de golpe a todas sus fans. Iba a decir algo, pero Sai se le adelantó.

―Chicas, estoy seguro de que Naruto aprecia vuestros sentimientos, pero él ya tiene a Hinata. Es más, supongo que sabréis que están casados. ―La sonrisa falsa que adornaba el rostro del pelinegro las intimidó un tanto, haciéndolas retroceder. También sus palabras habían hecho que la mayoría bajaran la cabeza. Naruto tomó nota mental de agradecerle más tarde a su compañero de equipo.

―¡Eso no es impedimento para… ―Genial, y había quién no se daba por vencida.

―Os sugiero que no vayáis por ahí. ―Algunas de las chicas inflaron los mofletes al oír esta vez a Shikamaru. Por fin, decidieron largarse y dejarlos tranquilos.

―Gracias, Shikamaru. ¡La próxima vez juro que me voy a lo más profundo del bosque! Estoy hasta las narices… ―Sus amigos suspiraron―. Y eso que me habían dejado en paz durante un tiempo.

―Sí, pero los rumores las han instado a tener esperanzas. ―Naruto parpadeó.

―¿Rumores?

―Hay rumores de que Hinata salió malparada en su última misión y de que se va a morir. También los hay que afirman que tenéis graves problemas maritales y que os vais a divorciar. Y también hay quién dice que tú ya no quieres tener nada que ver con ella y que estás más que dispuesto y disponible para cualquiera.

―¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿De dónde han sacado semejantes chorradas?! ¡Yo jamás dejaría a Hinata! ¡Y ella tampoco está para morirse!―Se dejó caer de nuevo en el suelo, enfurruñado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho―. Cuando pille al desgraciado que los ha iniciado… ―Se interrumpió al ver a un pájaro mensajero posarse en el hombro de Shikamaru. Se levantó de golpe, acercándose a su amigo, al igual que los demás. El Nara desató el papel de la patita del ave y la dejó libre. Abrió el mensaje y frunció el ceño, levantando la mirada y alargándoselo a Naruto.

―Es para ti. ―Intrigado, el rubio lo tomó. Como fuera Kakashi-sensei para enviarlo a alguna misión lo mandaría a tomar viento fresco. Sus ojos vagaron por las letras. No era la caligrafía de su antiguo maestro, sino de Sakura. Leyó, tensándose al momento, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula. Arrugó el papel y, sin dar explicaciones, desapareció, dejando a sus amigos más que confundidos.

―¿Qué era?―preguntó Lee. Shikamaru se rascó la nuca, dando un enorme suspiro.

―Algo problemático.

* * *

Hinata esperaba agachada a un lado del hogar de los Nara, con las manos abrazando sus rodillas. Sus ojos perlados reflejaban tristeza, aunque ni ella misma sabría decir muy bien por qué. Tan ensimismada estaba que no notó cómo alguien se acercaba a ella hasta que esa persona la tomó de los brazos, levantándola de golpe.

Sus orbes se abrieron con sorpresa al descubrir la inquietud y la angustia en unos ojos azul cielo que ella conocía a la perfección.

―¡¿Hinata, estás bien?! ¡¿Te han hecho algo esas brujas?! ¡No tendría que haberte dejado venir… ―Las lágrimas le nublaron la vista y, sin poder contenerse más, se dejó caer contra el pecho masculino. El corazón del Uzumaki se rompió en miles de pedazos al ver a su mujer aferrarse con desesperación a sus ropas, su pequeño cuerpo convulsionando a causa de los tenues sollozos que Hinata intentaba reprimir. No dudó en rodearla con sus brazos, apretándola contra él. Reprimió las ganas que tenía de entrar en casa de Shikamaru y reclamarle a las chicas por haber hecho sentir mal a Hinata. Cerró los ojos, enterrando la nariz en su pelo, acariciándoselo con ternura―. Todo está bien, Hinata, estoy aquí. ―Intentando ser lo más delicado posible para no asustarla, la levantó en brazos y de un salto se plantó en el tejado de una casa, iniciando así la marcha de vuelta a su hogar, evitando la mirada de los curiosos.

En cuanto llegó y abrió la puerta, se dirigió a la habitación. Hinata había caído dormida hacía rato, con rastros de haber llorado en sus pálidas mejillas. La dejó suavemente sobre el colchón y se sentó a su lado, tomando una de sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas. La otra la subió hasta el rostro femenino, intentando limpiar con delicadeza las secas lágrimas, con cuidado de no despertarla.

Pero ya no pudo apartarla. Hacía tanto que no tocaba su suave piel… que no la sentía… No en un sentido malicioso, sino simplemente que había echado mucho de menos el contacto entre ambos.

Suspiró, acariciándole el pómulo con el pulgar. Un suspiro salió de los labios femeninos, alertándolo, haciendo que retirara la mano como si de pronto la piel femenina le quemara.

―Naruto-kun… ―Un enorme sonrojo se apoderó de la cara y el cuello de Naruto. ¿Hinata soñaba con él? Aún le costaba asimilar que una chica tan preciosa y perfecta como Hinata se hubiera enamorado de él.

Miró una vez más para ella, fijando sin darse cuenta la vista en sus labios, esos labios que llevaba sin poder probar sabe dios ya cuántos días. Un impulso lo hizo acercar el rostro al femenino, quedando a escasos centímetros unos labios de otros. ¿Debería hacerlo? ¿Hinata se molestaría si se despertaba? ¿Y si llegase a descubrir su pequeña travesura? Bajó los ojos de nuevo a los labios de la chica, tan rosados, tan perfectos, tan suyos…

― _¡A la mierda! ¡Sigue siendo mi mujer!_ ―Cerró los párpados y terminó de acortar la distancia, posando su boca sobre la de ella.

Fue un roce, apenas una tímida caricia. Sabía que no sería correcto llegar a más, no con ella en ese estado. Aún sabiendo eso se apartó bruscamente de la chica, temiendo que, si se atrevía a seguir, entonces ya no podría parar.

Se levantó de la cama, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y miró una vez más para Hinata, quien dormía pacíficamente, ajena a todo lo que rondaba por la mente del rubio. Naruto sonrió de forma zorruna; puede que no hubiera sido más que un beso inocente, y además robado, pero le había alegrado el día.

Tomó una manta gruesa del armario y tapó a la muchacha con ella. Entonces se inclinó de nuevo sobre el cuerpo inerte de la peliazul, esta vez para darle un beso de buenas noches en la frente.

Luego salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí con el mayor sigilo posible, sin saber que los sueños de cierta portadora del Byakugan no habían distado mucho de la realidad.

 **Fin ¿Y si…?**

* * *

 **Bien, aquí está el siguiente. Tenía planeado subirlo hace un par de horas, pero entre unas cosas y otras (EjemNintendoDirectqueayernoviEjem) pues se me pasó el tiempo, y luego vino la comida y me entretuve escuchando a Mägo y pensando en mis cosas y... bueno, que ya está aquí el siguiente.**

 **Contadme vuestras impresiones, sugerencias y/o reclamos en vuestros comentarios, plis. Porque ya sabéis.**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 **¡Y muchas gracias por el suyo a** Sr 50 pero feliz **! Al resto, os agradeceré por MP, como siempre xD.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto, porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí. Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	6. Cita

**¡YAHOI! ¡Buenos lunes! Y para que no se haga este día tan tedioso aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.**

 **¡Espero que lo disfruteis!**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus pesonajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para pasar el rato.

* * *

 **Cita**

* * *

Cuando despertó todavía era de madrugada. Lo supo por la oscuridad casi absoluta que teñía la habitación. Se percató también de que seguía vestida y de que alguien la había tapado con una manta. Un pequeño rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que, probablemente, aquel alguien había sido Naruto.

Se incorporó con un suspiro, llevando el borde de la manta hasta su rostro, hundiendo este en el cálido material.

―Naruto-kun… ―dijo, con voz queda, rememorando un extraño pero maravilloso sueño en el que él la besaba.

Se quedó mirando fijo la puerta durante unos minutos, con una idea rondando su mente. No terminaba de decidirse aún en si llevarla o no a cabo cuando notó que ya se encontraba caminando por el pasillo en dirección al estudio en el que dormía el rubio.

Sus pies frenaron; se estremeció al darse cuenta del frío que emanaba de la madera del suelo. Las dudas la asaltaron de nuevo. Su mente le decía que aquello que quería hacer no era correcto, pero su corazón le decía que solo iba a ser una inocente travesura, algo que el chico no recordaría. Solo estaban ellos dos allí, en aquella casa, nadie lo sabría nunca.

Sus pies se pusieron en marcha de nuevo, ignorando por completo la voz de la conciencia. Abrió con cautela la puerta de la habitación donde descansaba el Uzumaki, dejándola entreabierta. El pequeño chirrido de las bisagras la hicieron detenerse de nuevo, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Pero Naruto no parecía haberla oído, porque seguía durmiendo plácidamente, soltando algún que otro pequeño ronquido.

Temblorosa, se acercó al cuerpo durmiente y se quedó allí varios minutos, observándolo. Se maravilló en la manera en que su pecho subía y bajaba con cada tranquila respiración, en la boca ligeramente entreabierta, por cuyas comisuras resbalaba un pequeño hilo de saliva.

Se aproximó de puntillas, sin hacer el menor ruido, y se arrodilló a su lado, atreviéndose a posar una mano trémula sobre una de las masculinas, que descansaba sobre su estómago. Quizás por instinto, los dedos de Naruto se movieron, entrelazando los dedos de ambos, al tiempo que un murmullo quedo escapaba de su garganta.

―Hinata… ―La chica sintió que su corazón se aceleraba de nuevo. Tomó valor y levantó su otra mano, acercándola al rostro masculino. Con la yema de los dedos delineó las facciones del mismo: desde las cejas rubias, pasando por los párpados cerrados hasta aquellas curiosas marcas que adornaban sus mejillas y que, secretamente, siempre había soñado con acariciar. Repasó su nariz y su mentón, así como el contorno de una de sus orejas.

Rozó también sus labios, deteniéndose en el borde de uno de ellos. Eran tan suaves al tacto como siempre había imaginado. Se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa por lo que iba a hacer, pero se dijo que era o ahora o nunca.

Bajó su cabeza y, reuniendo un valor que no sabía ni que tenía, posó sus labios sobre los del jinchūruki.

Fue apenas una caricia leve, como el aleteo de una mariposa, pero para ella fue más que suficiente.

Se incorporó de golpe, soltando su mano al tiempo. Se llevó horrorizada una mano a la boca, para después salir prácticamente corriendo de la habitación, olvidándose totalmente de cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Ya en el pasillo tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para no caer, con el corazón galopando en su pecho, como si acabara de tener una ardua tarde de entrenamiento con su padre.

Gimió, absolutamente avergonzada ante su conducta, llevando las manos a su cara.

¡Se había aprovechado de un dormido y vulnerable Naruto, por Kami! ¿Qué pensaría de ella si llegaba a descubrir lo que había hecho?

Claro que, lo que la chica no sabía, era que en el interior del Uzumaki, cierto zorro de nueve colas se estaba partiendo de risa. Él sí había notado acercarse a la niña Hyūga y sí había sido testigo de su pequeño secreto. Desde luego, aquellos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

― _Qué pena que estés dormido, niño, porque no pienso decirte nada_. ―Y volvió a soltar una tremenda carcajada que, a pesar de todo, no inmutó a su portador.

Pero es que era la primera noche que Naruto dormía apaciblemente en días, y todo gracias al recuerdo de cierto beso y de ciertos sueños que estaba teniendo con su mujer.

Definitivamente, más valía que la niña de pelo rosa, la rubia que daba miedo y la otra de pelo negro que siempre parecía estar pegada como chicle a la rubia que daba miedo encontraran pronto la solución a la particular situación de la niña de ojos blancos.

* * *

Naruto dejó un momento de cepillarse los dientes para estirarse. Se miró en el espejo, satisfecho de ver que las ojeras bajo sus ojos se habían atenuado. Si bien no había podido recuperar todo el sueño perdido sí había podido dormir como un bebé por primera vez en semanas.

Tan solo recordar el pequeño beso que le robó ayer a Hinata junto al hermoso sueño que vivió mientras dormía lo hacían estar de muy buen humor aquella mañana.

Luego frunció el ceño al recordar que, la que parecía zombi esa mañana era Hinata. No se había cepillado el pelo como acostumbraba hacer al levantarse, por lo que lo tenía revuelto y algo enmarañado. También tenía pinta de no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche, y Naruto juraba que llevaba puestas las mismas ropas que el día anterior.

Le había preguntado, pero la chica simplemente le dijo que había pasado una mala noche, que no era nada para preocuparse. En su interior el zorro había empezado a reírse a carcajadas, como si supiera algo que a él se le escapaba, pero por más que le había preguntado Kurama se había negado a responderle, diciéndole que era un lento y que no veía bien las cosas.

Al final Naruto lo había mandado al diablo, dispuesto a que nada ni nadie arruinara su buen humor mañanero. Además, se le había ocurrido una idea genial para acercarse a Hinata, por lo que debía concentrarse en eso.

Se enjuagó la boca y se lavó la cara, pasándose luego una toalla para secarse. Salió del baño justo en el momento en el que Hinata llegaba a la habitación, seguramente para cambiarse de ropa. Él le sonrió y ella, por alguna razón desconocida, se ruborizó intensamente y se metió rápido en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de sí de un portazo. Naruto frunció el ceño.

― _Kurama…_

― _No pienso contarte nada. Haber estado más atento_. ―La risita maliciosa que soltó su compañero bijū lo hizo maldecirlo mentalmente. Luego negó con la cabeza y se palmeó las mejillas, como queriendo despejarse.

Hoy sería un día especial y maravilloso y no podía desperdiciarlo con un estúpido zorro toca narices. Ya ajustaría cuentas con él más tarde.

Se dirigió a la habitación y llamó con los nudillos. Esperó una respuesta que no llegó, por lo que volvió a llamar, un poco más fuerte.

Al otro lado, Hinata dio un salto con la ropa a medio poner, asustada de pronto. ¿Qué quería Naruto? ¿Por qué la buscaba? ¡Oh, no! ¿Se había dado cuenta de lo de anoche y querría hablar del tema? ¡No, ella no estaba preparada, no podía decirle que había sido tan fantástico y maravilloso como lo había imaginado en sus sueños!

Respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse.

― _Tranquila Hinata, no te alteres, seguramente él quiera hablar de la comida de hoy o algo así. Sí, seguro que es eso. Respira hondo_. ―Tomó aire y habló―. ¿S-si?

―Hinata, oye… esto… m-me preguntaba si hoy… bueno… si querrías… ―La chica parpadeó ante el tono nervioso de Naruto. Mientras que, al otro lado de la puerta, el rubio estaba sudando por los cuatro costados. Kurama rio una vez más en su interior, recordándole escenas parecidas de cuando empezó a salir oficialmente con la peliazul. Naruto le dio una colleja mental, callándolo en el acto―. ¿T-te gustaría que fuéramos a dar un paseo, tú y yo?―Hinata creyó que se desmayaría ante la petición.

¡¿Acaso Naruto le estaba pidiendo una cita?! O sea, no es cómo si tuviera que hacerlo porque estaban casados, o al menos eso se suponía pero aun así… le causó una tremenda felicidad.

―¿T-tú y yo? ¿Ju-juntos?

―¿No quieres?―El tono decepcionado hizo que se le encogiera el corazón, apresurando su contestación.

―¡S-sí quiero! ¡Sí quiero, Naruto-kun!―El respiro aliviado que escuchó la hizo sentirse aliviada a ella también―. Es-esto… ¿Na-Naruto-kun?

―Dime. ―Se sintió más que nerviosa ante lo que le iba a preguntar a continuación, pero tomó valor para hacerlo.

―¿E-es una cita?―Durante unos interminables segundos, el chico no le respondió, por eso se sobresaltó cuando lo oyó hablar de nuevo, con voz suave pero firme.

―Claro que sí, Hinata. Por supuesto que es una cita. ―Hinata enrojeció, se quedó unos minutos mirando para la ropa que iba a ponerse y de pronto se deshizo de ella a tirones, corriendo hacia el armario y empezando a sacar ropa, buscando algo adecuado para ponerse.

Encontró un vestido azul celeste de manga larga y falda hasta las rodillas que le pareció perfecto. Se lo probó, comprobando algo desilusionada que le quedaba grande. Se lo quitó y rebuscó de nuevo en el armario. Pero la mayoría de la ropa de su yo futura le quedaba larga, ancha o ambas a la vez.

Suspiró, frustrada. Metió la cabeza de nuevo entre las prendas y su vista se clavó, entonces, en los jerseys que estaban perfectamente doblados en una estantería. No se había fijado antes en ellos, pero se le ocurrió que quizás podrían valer.

Agarró uno morado de tela suave aunque abrigada. Tenía el cuello redondo y las mangas anchas. Se lo puso y se plantó frente al espejo.

Le quedaba un poco más abajo de los muslos, como si fuera un vestido corto. Además, le caía un poco en los hombros y las mangas le quedaban amplias, pero, lejos de hacerla deforme o fea, le gustó el resultado.

Pero se miró las piernas, diciéndose que no podía ir sin nada por abajo. Seguramente lo haría si fuera otra chica, una más atrevida, pero ella era la tímida Hinata, acostumbrada a esconder aquello que las demás chicas se morían por mostrar.

Encontró unos _shorts_ negros pero que no parecía que fueran para entrenar, sino que estaban hechos de una tela totalmente distinta, nada flexible aunque gruesa. Se preguntó en qué demonios pensaba su yo adulto para haber comprado algo como aquello, aunque la respuesta le vino por sí sola al llegarle a la mente la imagen de Naruto.

Parecía que en el futuro era algo más abierta y menos tímida, algo que hizo que su corazón saltara. Tal vez por eso Naruto se había enamorado de ella, porque había sido capaz de hacerse notar, de hacer que él se volviera a mirarla.

Sacudió la cabeza, terminando de abrocharse los pantalones y dejando caer el vestido-jersey de nuevo.

Se miró una última vez en el espejo, diciéndose que podía, por un día, hacer honor a la mujer en la que un día se convertiría, en la mujer que había conseguido que el amor de su vida se quedara a su lado.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su cara, mientras recogía el montón de ropa que había sacado anteriormente, en sus prisas por encontrar algo adecuado para ponerse.

Una cita con Naruto. No podía pedir más al cielo.

* * *

Abajo Naruto la esperaba impaciente, sentado en el pequeño escalón del recibidor, moviendo la pierna a causa del nerviosismo que le causaba la tardanza de su esposa. Kurama se reía de él, diciéndole que parecía un adolescente en su primera cita, a lo que Naruto bufó, haciendo caso omiso de las burlas del zorro de nueve colas.

―Y-ya es-estoy. ―Se giró a mirarla, con una sonrisa en los labios, y en cuanto sus ojos azules la vieron, todo su cuerpo se congeló. Abrió y cerró la boca, incapaz de decir nada, mientras que el rojo en el rostro de la muchacha se intensificaba por momentos. El silencio del Uzumaki le estaba dando el mensaje equivocado, y estaba a punto de subir corriendo de nuevo para cambiarse cuando el rubio al fin se decidió a hablar.

―Hinata… tú… estás… vaya… ¡Estás preciosa'ttebayo!―Las mejillas femeninas se colorearon de nuevo furiosamente. Naruto se levantó y esperó a que ella se acercara unos pasos.

―¿L-lo dices d-de verdad?―El Uzumaki asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza, haciéndola esta vez sonreír tímidamente y provocando que un ejército de mariposas montara fiesta en su estómago. Por su parte Naruto estaba igual o peor, con la necesidad de abrazarla recorriendo cada fibra de su ser―. T-tú también es-estás muy guapo, Naruto-kun. ―Ahora fue el turno del rubio de sonrojarse hasta el infinito. Tuvo que girarse bruscamente para aplacar el impulso repentino que le dio de acorralarla contra la pared y besarla hasta quedar saciado de sus labios. Maldita fuera la inocencia de la Hinata adolescente, ya casi había olvidado aquella faceta de su mujer, la cual había ido perdiendo gracias a la convivencia mutua.

Suspiró mirándola de reojo y se rascó la nuca.

―¿Vamos?―La chica asintió y se calzó mientras el chico abría la puerta. Salieron de su casa y caminaron por las calles hasta llegar al centro de Konoha. Ambos iban en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

―¿Adonde… ―Se sonrojó al sentir que Naruto la miraba.

―A un sitio especial. ―Sonrió ampliamente―. ¡Sígueme!―De pronto, el muchacho dio un salto tremendo dejándola atrás, yendo a parar sobre un tejado cercano.

―¡Na-Naruto-kun, es-espera!―Hinata lo siguió. Fueron saltando por los techos de las casas y los comercios, hasta que el rubio se detuvo al fin en mitad de unas escaleras. Hinata aterrizó a su lado, aunque al pisar no lo hizo todo lo firme que debería y se tambaleó.

―¡Cuidado!―Naruto la agarró del brazo y la estabilizó. Ella se ruborizó ligeramente al sentir la mano grande y cálida de él en su brazo y sus ojos azules mirándola intensamente. Deshizo el agarre lo más delicadamente que pudo y bajó la cabeza, llevando la otra mano al lugar donde sus dedos la habían aprisionado.

―Gra-gracias. ―Naruto asintió, intentando por todos los medios no tomarle importancia al hecho de que Hinata parecía cada vez más rehuir su contacto. Estaba al tanto de que era por la timidez natural de la chica, pero no podía evitar sentir punzadas en el corazón cada vez que ella lo hacía.

Suspiró y empezó a subir los escalones seguido de Hinata, quien miraba hacia arriba, topándose entonces con unos rostros más que familiares esculpidos en piedra. El monte de los Hokages, como no, debió suponerlo al ver el rumbo que tomaban. Aquel era el sitio favorito de Naruto, donde iba cada vez que estaba deprimido o necesitaba animarse.

Llegaron a lo alto y Naruto se encaminó directamente hacia la cabeza del cuarto Hokage. Se paró cerca del borde y le hizo señas para que se acercara. No muy convencida debido a la altura a la que se encontraban, Hinata lo siguió. Naruto se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, y esperó a que ella hiciera lo mismo a su lado. Giró a ver la panorámica de Konoha que se extendía a sus pies y cerró los ojos. Los volvió a abrir y le sonrió a su acompañante, provocando un adorable rubor en las pálidas mejillas.

Hinata vio con algo de confusión como el chico se ponía recto de pronto y levantaba las manos hasta juntarlas, formando un sello.

―¿Na-Naruto-kun…?

―¡Henge!―Una nube de humo envolvió al chico y, cuando esta se disipó, Hinata no pudo menos que abrir los ojos con tremendo asombro. El corazón comenzó a latirle a toda prisa en cuanto los mismos ojos azules que tanto amaba se volvieron a fijar en ella.

Pero, a diferencia de los ojos del Naruto adulto, estos orbes eran algo más grandes, o quizás era simplemente que la cara la tenía más pequeña. Una alegre sonrisa se formó en el rostro masculino, al tiempo que el viento revolvía unos cabellos rubios, ahora largos y despeinados.

Naruto se había transformado, solo dios sabía por qué, en su versión adolescente. El que le sonreía ahora con infinito cariño no era nada más y más ni menos que el Naruto de dieciséis años, aquel por el que ella había casi dado su vida en más de una ocasión.

―¿Naruto… -kun?―Él asintió varias veces, llevando las manos a sus piernas e inclinándose en su dirección.

―Yo… quería hablar contigo, en esta forma. ―A Hinata se le derritió el corazón al ver las bronceadas mejillas teñidas de un suave rojo. Se notaba que estaba avergonzado y Hinata creyó que moriría de ternura. Siempre había soñado conque algún día ese mismo Naruto adolescente que ahora estaba frente a ella la mirara de esa forma y, aunque saber que su versión adulta había conseguido casarse con él, le había quedado aquella espinita clavada, el saber el cómo habría sido todo o si él habría por fin recordado su desastrosa confesión en aquella batalla contra Pain.

―¿Por qué?―la pregunta salió de sus labios antes de que pudiera detenerla. Naruto suspiró, rascándose la nuca, con evidente incomodidad al no saber cómo empezar. Había diseñado todo un discurso que supuestamente lo haría ver genial y haría que Hinata quisiera abrazarlo y comérselo a besos, pero ahora no recordaba ni media palabra y Kurama seguía sin querer ayudarlo. Maldito zorro. ¿De qué le servía tener un compañero bijū dentro de su cuerpo si no podía contar con él cuando más lo necesitaba?

―Hinata yo… ―Alzó el rostro con decisión, pero todo se fue a la mierda al admirar el hermoso perfil de Hinata recortado contra el cielo. Empezó a sudar y tuvo que limpiarse las manos en su pantalón. Se mojó los labios y tragó saliva, de repente se le había secado la garganta. Putos nervios―. ¡Hinata yo… ―el grito hizo que la chica respingara y se girara a mirarlo―, y-yo… ¡quiero que me perdones!―La ojiperla pestañeó al ver como el chico se inclinaba ante ella, con las manos juntas en forma de ruego. ¿Perdonarlo? ¿Perdonarlo por qué?―. ¡Sé que fui un imbécil en el pasado y me arrepiento! ¡No solo por no notar lo maravillosa que eres sino por no haber respondido de manera adecuada y sincera a tu declaración!―Lo había dicho tan de corrido que a Hinata le había costado entenderlo, pero cuando terminó de hablar la chica estaba totalmente roja, moviendo las manos nerviosamente sobre su regazo, sin saber qué decir. Naruto levantó la vista y le sonrió, volviendo a posar las manos sobre sus piernas―. No te lo dije en su momento porque… bueno, no sabía como reaccionar y… después… pasaron muchas cosas y… me dije que ya habría tiempo pero… lamento decir que lo olvidé. ―Suspiró y echó un vistazo a la vista de la aldea antes de volver a fijar la mirada en ella de nuevo―. No tienes idea de lo feliz que me sentí en aquel momento. A pesar de, bueno, de las circunstancias―hizo comillas con las manos―, creí que mi corazón iba a explotar de felicidad. ―Se llevó la mano izquierda al mismo―. Hinata, sé que de aquella pensabas que yo aún estaba enamorado de Sakura-chan… ―Hinata sintió una dolorosa daga incrustarse en su pecho al oírselo decir directamente. Ya lo sabía, todos lo sabían, que en el pasado el Uzumaki solo había tenido ojos para la chica de pelo rosa y ojos verde jade. Para él no existía nadie más en el mundo―. Pero lo cierto es… que lo que me dijiste me hizo pensar y plantearme muchas cosas. ―Naruto bajó la cabeza, abatido―. Cuando saltaste sin pensarlo sobre Pain para protegerme yo… me pregunté qué clase de loca hacía algo así, quién sería capaz de arriesgar hasta ese punto su propia vida por alguien como yo, que no valía la pena.

―¡E-eso no es verdad!―Hinata no pudo menos que gritar indignada ante lo último dicho por el chico―. ¡Na-Naruto-kun es el chico más dulce y amable y valiente que conozco y… ―La radiante sonrisa que el rubio le dedicó la calló abruptamente, haciéndola enrojecer.

―Pero también no pude menos que sentirme halagado y… feliz, muy feliz. Me hizo creer que alguien se preocupaba lo suficiente por mí como para darlo todo por mi causa sin pedir nada a cambio. Porque tú nunca me pediste nada a cambio, Hinata, ni nunca jamás me reprochaste nada. ―La intensa mirada azul la hizo bajar la cabeza. Las palabras del muchacho a su lado estaban haciendo que las mariposas bailaran agitadas en su estómago―. Pudiste haberme pedido que te respondiera, incluso pudiste haberme exigido que me hiciera responsable por lo sucedido. Pero no lo hiciste, simplemente me sonreíste y seguiste apoyándome y cuidándome, como siempre habías hecho, aunque yo fui tan estúpido que ni de eso me percaté.

―Yo… yo nunca quise que tú me dieras nada a cambio de mis sentimientos. E-era feliz c-con tal de ver que tú lo eras. N-no podía ser tan egoísta como para pedirte que me dieras algo que no podías darme. ―Naruto negó con la cabeza ante sus palabras.

―Ese es el problema, Hinata, yo _sí quería_ dártelo. Me sentía abrumado, es cierto, pero también extremadamente feliz. Nunca pensé que nadie pudiera quererme de la manera en que tú lo hacías, la manera en la que mi madre había amado a mi padre: sin reservas, sin contemplaciones, sin límites. Deseaba corresponderte y ver hasta donde podía llegar aquel extraño sentimiento de protección que habías despertado en mí. Pero… ―un tenue suspiro escapó de los labios masculinos―, luego pasó lo del teme y después vino la guerra y tú… tú volviste a protegerme, volviste a hacer que me levantara, no dejaste que me hundiera. ―Hinata bajó la mirada a su regazo.

―Y estaba Sakura-san. ―El susurro estrangulado que oyó en la voz femenina lo hizo querer darse de golpes contra el suelo―. S-sé que te dijo que te quería y… ―Naruto levantó una mano, acallándola y negando con la cabeza.

―Sakura-chan nunca me quiso de esa forma, no de la manera en que tú me amas. No negaré que sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón diera un vuelco, porque llevaba mucho tiempo esperando que ella me correspondiera. Y tampoco puedo decir con absoluta seguridad que ella no llegara a sentir por mí algo más que amistad, pero simplemente no podía ser, Hinata. Porque Sakura-chan, aunque se hubiera enamorado realmente de mí, sus sentimientos hacia mi persona no hubieran sido tan grandes como los que guarda hacia Sasuke, ni tan sinceros como los que tú guardas hacia mí. Además―calló unos segundos―, tú habías hecho que anhelara algo a lo que siempre había creído que no tenía derecho. Me hiciste ver que incluso alguien tan patético como yo podía ser digno de ser amado.

―Na-Naruto-kun no es patético, e-es la persona más buena y maravillosa que conozco. ―Naruto sonrió de forma zorruna, levemente sonrojado.

―Definitivamente me saqué la lotería contigo. ―Clavó sus ojos en ella, poniéndose repentinamente serio y levantándose para sostenerse sobre sus pies. Le hizo gestos a Hinata para que lo imitara y quedaron ambos frente a frente. El viento de mediodía revolvía los cabellos de ambos, haciendo que los mechones rubios se despeinaran aun más y que la cortina lacia de la muchacha ondeara hacia atrás―. Hinata, sé que no tengo derecho a aspirar a alguien como tú pero… ¡Me gustas! ¡Me gustas mucho, te quiero y me vuelves loco!―Sus palabras la hicieron enrojecer a niveles insospechados―. ¡Así que, por favor, sal conmigo!

―Naruto-kun… ―Unas traviesas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos blancos; sus manos temblorosas taparon su boca. Hizo esfuerzos para no romper a llorar ahí mismo. Tantos años de mirarlo en silencio, de aguantarse sus sentimientos, de amarlo sin condiciones sin que él lo supiera siquiera… ―. S-sí, Naruto-kun―su voz tembló y tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no caer desmayada―. Sa-saldré contigo. ―Todo valió la pena por ver su hermoso rostro iluminado con una radiante sonrisa.

Entonces el chico decidió acortar la distancia entre ellos y, tomándola desprevenida, abrazarla por la cintura, estrechándola contra sí. Hinata notó como las piernas le fallaban al sentir el roce de su cuerpo contra el masculino.

―Hinata… ―Levantó la vista para encontrarse el rostro de Naruto cerca del suyo, cerca, muy cerca, demasiado. Su piel se tornó roja en cara y cuello y sus manos aferraron sus ropas. Sentía el corazón latirle desesperado en el pecho a medida que veía los labios del rubio aproximarse a los suyos.

Pero en el último segundo la vergüenza le ganó, haciendo que cerrara los ojos y bajara el rostro; los labios de Naruto chocaron entonces con su frente y, aunque no hubieran hecho contacto boca con boca, Hinata sintió que la piel le quemaba allí donde él la había besado.

Naruto soltó un largo suspiro ante la reacción de la chica, pero se dijo que era normal. Después de todo aquella Hinata era aún más tímida que la mayor. Cerró los ojos y sonrió, apretándola contra él en un suave abrazo y bajando de nuevo el rostro, para besarle la mejilla y luego la sien, para quedar después con su barbilla apoyada en la coronilla de ella.

Allí, entre los brazos de su amado, Hinata creyó que nada podía ser más perfecto que aquel mágico momento.

¡Oh, Dios, cuanto amaba a ese muchacho! No existiría nunca nadie más que él, estaba convencida de ello.

* * *

Sakura caminaba a paso lento y cansado hacia su casa. Había tenido turno de noche en el hospital y estaba que no podía ni con su alma. No veía la hora de dejarse caer en la cama y dormir hasta que tuviera que levantarse para ir al turno de la tarde.

Ino iba a su lado, parloteando sin parar sobre algo que, estaba segura, no le interesaba lo más mínimo. Ni siquiera estaba escuchando…

―¡¿Me estás escuchando, frentuda?!―Sakura suspiró y la miró.

―Pues no, cerda. No tengo ni el tiempo ni las ganas. ―Ino frunció el ceño y los labios, indignada. Sakura se paró un momento y se llevó la mano a la frente, intentando que el cansancio no la venciera.

―Sakura, trabajas demasiado. Deberías tomarte un…

―No puedo, Ino. No insistas. ―La respuesta de la pelirrosa fue tajante, cortante. Ino suspiró y desvió la vista al suelo. Sabía por qué su mejor amiga se estaba destrozando la salud, pero saberlo no la hacía creer que hacía bien.

―Sakura, si enfermas o algo peor ya no podrás ayudar…

―No, Ino, te he dicho que no insistas. ―Sakura retiró la mano de su frente y reanudó el paso. La rubia la siguió.

―¡Pero, mírate…

―¡Déjalo ya, Ino! ¡Tengo que hacerlo ¿entiendes?!―La Yamanaka cerró la boca de golpe.

―¡Pues no, no lo entiendo! No eres la única que está dejándose la piel para buscar una solución. Sé de buena tinta que Shikamaru no está apenas durmiendo en casa estos días y que Tsunade-sama y Shizune-sempai prácticamente viven en el hospital. Lo que pasó no fue culpa de nadie, siempre hay riesgos en las misiones, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. ―Sakura apretó la mandíbula.

―Tú no lo entiendes, Ino, yo… se lo debo. Se lo debo a Naruto. Y también a Hinata. ―Ino calló y al fin desistió, comprendiendo al fin los sentimientos de Sakura. La pelirrosa se culpaba por todo el sufrimiento que Naruto había tenido que pasar en el pasado. Se sentía responsable por haberlo insultado, maltratado y ninguneado en la infancia y parte de la adolescencia. Por haber despreciado y pisoteado sus sentimientos hacia ella en tantas ocasiones.

Ino era la única que sabía que, en un momento dado, Sakura se había prometido a sí misma hacer feliz a Naruto, olvidarse de Sasuke, hacer desistir al rubio de su promesa de traerlo de vuelta y corresponder a sus sentimientos como él se merecía. Sakura creía que se lo debía después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella.

Pero Naruto había visto a través de ella, como siempre había hecho, y la había rechazado de plano, y, sin saberlo, hiriéndola hondamente con dicho rechazo.

Porque sí, Haruno Sakura, en algún punto de su vida, había sido capaz de amar a Uzumaki Naruto y hubiera estado dispuesta a profundizar en esos sentimientos, a enamorarse de él y a entregarle su corazón sin reservas.

Ino suspiró una vez más, recordando lo destrozada que había vuelto Sakura a la aldea, con el corazón partido en dos y el alma hecha pedazos. Se había pasado días y noches enteras llorando, reprochándose por haber arrastrado a Naruto en su cruzada, una cruzada que debería de haber llevado ella a cabo, pero que había puesto sin quererlo sobre los hombros de un Naruto de apenas doce años, obligándolo a hacerle una promesa que Sakura había temido le arrebatara la vida en su intento por cumplirla.

Y aquella hubiera sido la gota que hubiese colmado el vaso, que hubiese terminado por quebrar totalmente a la Haruno.

Porque Naruto, y todos lo sabían, había sido el pilar al que Sakura se había aferrado con uñas y dientes tras la marcha de Sasuke para no caer en la desesperación, para no ahogarse en las lágrimas y en la tristeza.

Había hecho falta un puñetazo de su parte, un segundo sermón de Shikamaru, unas palabras hirientes de Sai y, para sorpresa de todos (y algo que Naruto no sabía y que nunca jamás lo sabría porque así todos lo habían prometido) una bofetada y unos gritos de una enfadada Hinata para hacerla espabilar.

La Yamanaka salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar un bostezo de su amiga.

―Deberías ir a dormir.

―Eso haré en cuanto llegue a casa. ―El silencio volvió a invadirlas.

―Ne, Sakura ¿crees que estarán bien?―La ojiverde vio de reojo el semblante preocupado de la rubia. Todos estaban igual, preocupados en extremo por Naruto y Hinata. Sakura suspiró, no sabiendo muy bien cómo responderle.

Unos gritos a un lado de la calle llamaron su atención y se giró a mirar, curiosa: unos niños parecían haberle gastado una broma a un tendero y ahora estaban escapando de él. No pudo evitar sonreír al fijarse en que todos llevaban una cinta en la frente con el símbolo de Konoha malamente dibujado y unas graciosas rayas pintadas en sus caritas, como si quisieran imitar las marcas que Naruto tenía en las mejillas.

―Nunca pensé que Naruto pudiera volverse tan popular. ―Sakura amplió su sonrisa ante el comentario de Ino.

Estaba por darse la vuelta y reanudar su camino, cuando un destello dorado la hizo volver a girarse.

Allí, a unos cuantos pasos de donde ellas se encontraban, una pareja caminaba cargando con un montón de bolsas en las manos. Él, rubio de ojos azules, sonreía, hablando sin parar; ella, de pelo azul noche y ojos opalinos, reía de manera suave ante lo que quiera que el chico le estaba contando.

Sakura los vio perderse entre la multitud, con el corazón palpitando en su pecho, feliz. Aquella pequeña escena sirvió para inyectarle nuevas energías.

―Ellos estarán bien, Ino. ―La rubia vio con extrañeza como su amiga reanudaba la marcha hacia su hogar, pero esta vez a un paso más ligero y menos cansado. Como si algo la hubiera hecho recuperar las energías perdidas.

―No hay quién te entienda, frentuda―murmuró antes de correr para ponerse a su altura.

Sakura se limitó a sonreír al cielo, prometiéndose hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para que Hinata volviera a la normalidad.

 **Fin Cita**

* * *

 **Bueno, vosotros me diréis. Lo cierto es que he estado revisando este capítulo hasta la saciedad, desde que lo escribí la primera vez y lo terminé no he parado de pulirlo y de editarlo. La razón es que es un capítulo importante, así que espero no haberos decepcionado con él xD.**

 **Dejadme vuestra opinión porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 **¡Muchísimas gracias por el suyo a** Ro **! Al resto ya os responderé por MP, como siempre xD.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto, porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí. Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**


	7. Sentimientos desbordados

**¡YAHOI! Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Espero que lo disfrutéis.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solos uso para pasar el rato.

* * *

 **Sentimientos desbordados**

* * *

Acuclillado delante del horno, Naruto sonreía como niño pequeño, con los ojos clavados, impaciente, en el bizcocho que allí se estaba cociendo. Hinata reía, terminando de quitarse el delantal blanco. El rubio llevaba al menos media hora en la misma posición, sin moverse.

―Naruto-kun, aún faltan treinta minutos―le dijo ella, agachándose a su lado.

―¿Tanto?―La chica volvió a reír suavemente, dejándolo por imposible. Creía que quizás, con el tiempo, el chico se hubiera calmado, dejando su hiperactividad de lado. Pero no era así y, en cierto modo, le alegraba.

Dobló el delantal y lo guardó en uno de los cajones de la cocina. Miró luego a su alrededor, pensando en qué hacer para matar el tiempo. Pensó que no sería mala idea ver un poco la televisión. Hacía unos días se había aficionado a una serie que pilló por casualidad y, para su buena suerte, la estaban volviendo a poner desde el principio. No tardaría en empezar el capítulo, así que dejó a Naruto observando el horno, segura de que de ahí no lo iba a sacar, y se acomodó en el sofá.

Prendió la tele y respiró aliviada al ver que todavía estaban con anuncios. Se recostó en el respaldo y cogió uno de los cojines para abrazarlo, al tiempo que subía las piernas al mueble.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que el sofá se hundía por un peso extra, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al notar como un brazo moreno se estiraba hacia su lado del sofá, un cuerpo acercándose al suyo y una cabeza rubia que caía sobre la suya.

Apretó un poco más el agarre sobre el cojín, tensándose. Al ver que Naruto no hacía ningún otro movimiento se relajó y, con un suspiro, se decidió a acurrucar la cabeza en el hombro masculino.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero en la intimidad del gesto sobraban las palabras.

Naruto la conocía bien, _demasiado_ bien, cosa lógica por otra parte si se tenía en cuenta que llevaban juntos dos años: uno de novios y casi uno de casados. Y en ese tiempo había aprendido ciertos… códigos, por llamarlo de alguna manera.

Hinata, al principio de su relación, era extremadamente tímida. Claro que él también empezó con sonrojos y tartamudeos involuntarios. Tenía un pánico horrible a cagarla y eso hacía que se le crisparan los nervios. Tuvo que pasar un tiempo hasta que cogió la suficiente confianza con la chica, comenzando a comportarse un poco más como él y menos como un patoso que no tenía ni idea de relaciones. Claro que los consejos de Sakura, Ino, Tenten y Temari ayudaron bastante, no así los de los chicos, por supuesto.

Sabía que si se acercaba a Hinata y esta no se alejaba, tenía permiso para abrazarla, tomarla de la mano o incluso recargar su cabeza en la suya o sobre su hombro.

Si ella correspondía los gestos, incluso podía pegarla a él y besarla. Si ella tiraba de sus ropas era porque quería que se recostara en sus piernas, cosa que hacía encantado, porque entonces podía sentir sus cálidas manos acariciando y masajeando su pelo. Era la mar de relajante.

Poco a poco habían ido pudiendo superar esas barreras levantadas por la vergüenza y esas muestras de cariño pasaron a ser simples gestos espontáneos, que hacían cuando se les venía en gana.

Suspiró, cerrando los ojos y enterrando la nariz en sus cabellos azulados, inhalando su aroma.

―Me encantas. ―A Hinata se le volvieron a subir los colores y tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no empezar a temblar de la emoción. A veces, le parecía un sueño todo lo que estaba viviendo. Muchas mañanas se despertaba y se quedaba mirando al techo, con el corazón palpitando fuertemente en su pecho, esperando a que todo se desvaneciera para aparecer después en su habitación de la mansión Hyūga, desilusionada porque no había sido más que otro sueño producto de su imaginación.

Pero eso nunca pasaba, lo que avivaba todavía más la felicidad que sentía.

El teléfono de la casa sonó, interrumpiendo el plácido momento de asueto. Naruto soltó un gruñido de clara molestia ante el sonido, negándose a levantarse en un principio para ir a contestar. Pero el maldito aparato seguía sonando.

―Naruto-kun…

―Ya voy―masculló, separándose de mala gana de Hinata. La chica inmediatamente sintió un escalofrío al verse privada del calor del cuerpo de Naruto. Estaba tan cómoda y tan calentita…

Por su parte, Naruto descolgó el teléfono con un ademán brusco, dispuesto a matar al que estuviera al otro lado de la línea.

―¿Diga? Oh, Sakura-chan… Sí, entiendo… ¿Eh? ¿Ahora? ¡Vale, vale! ¡Ya salgo! Será posible… ―colgó el teléfono y se giró. Se llevó un susto al encontrarse a Hinata parada en medio de la sala, con el cojín aún aferrado entre sus pálidas manos. Le dio una ternura inmensa aquella imagen y lamentó no tener a mano una cámara de fotos para capturarla. Parecía una preciosa e inocente niña pequeña.

―¿Q-qué quería Sakura-san?―preguntó Hinata, algo aprehensiva, o al menos eso fue lo que el chico notó en el tono de su voz. Se rascó la cabeza.

―Al parecer Kakashi-sensei quiere vernos a mí, a Sai, a Sakura-chan, a Shikamaru y a Kiba en su despacho.

―Y-ya veo. ―Un silencio se adueñó del ambiente. Naruto encogió y estiró los dedos de los pies. No quería irse, no quería dejarla sola.

―Puedo mandarle un mensaje y… ―Hinata negó con la cabeza.

―S-si te ha llamado debe de ser algo importante. V-ve. ―Naruto soltó un largo suspiro.

―¿Estás segura de que estarás bien?―Hinata asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza.

―N-no te preocupes. A-además, aún tengo que terminar de preparar el pastel que te prometí. ―Ante esto, los ojos azules brillaron. Hinata rio quedamente―. L-lo tendré listo pa-para cuando vuelvas.

―¡¿De verdad?!―Hinata asintió―. ¡Entonces te prometo que volveré lo antes posible'ttebayo!―Hinata sonrió, con las mejillas rojas no de vergüenza esta vez, sino de felicidad por ver a su rubio tan contento. Lo vio subir a ponerse algo más decente y, cuando volvió a bajar, tuvo que esconder el rostro tras el borde del cojín, escondiendo el hecho de que se había tenido que morder el labio inferior al verlo bajar con aquellas ropas que, a su juicio, le sentaban de maravilla. Vio como se colocaba la bandana con el símbolo de Konoha y, dándole una última sonrisa, Naruto abrió la puerta y desapareció en un parpadeo.

Hinata cerró y, con un suspiro, se dejó caer contra la madera, con el cojín aun abrazado contra su menudo cuerpo.

―Es tan guapo… ―Escondió la cara en el cojín, muerta de vergüenza al haberlo dicho en voz alta. Claro que allí, en el interior de la casa, nadie la iba a escuchar.

* * *

Llegó a la torre Hokage y entró en el despacho del mismo como Pedro por su casa, sin llamar y sin esperar a que lo anunciaran. Tan solo quería terminar rapidito aquella visita para volver a su hogar lo más pronto posible. No le gustaba dejar a Hinata sola, no al menos en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba actualmente.

Se detuvo en mitad de la habitación y se cruzó de brazos, esperando a que alguno de los presentes le diera una explicación.

―¿Y bien?―demandó, arqueando una ceja. A Sakura se le hinchó la vena de la frente, Kiba suspiró y Sai parpadeó. Kakashi se limitó a suspirar. Ahora dudaba de que hacerlo venir fuera buena idea, pero también se dijo que tenía derecho a saberlo.

―Naruto, te he llamado porque hemos localizado la sede de la organización de traficantes. ―El rubio descruzó los brazos y se concentró al máximo en lo que su antiguo maestro le estaba diciendo―. Hemos estado rastreando la zona del ataque poco a poco estas últimas semanas, y al fin hemos dado con su base. ―Los ojos azules parecieron de pronto oscurecerse, con un brillo peligroso titilando en lo más profundo de sus pupilas. Kakashi se puso en pie y abrió los brazos, abarcando a los que allí se encontraban―. Así que voy a mandar a este equipo para que aseguren el perímetro y capturen a todos los miembros que puedan, para sacarles información. ―Calló; los demás clavaron su vista en Naruto, esperando una reacción, un grito o un reclamo, una queja del por qué lo habían dejado fuera de todo esto.

Pero dicha queja nunca llegó. Naruto se limitó a ladear la cabeza, con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados dentro del pantalón.

―Entiendo… ―El silencio volvió a reinar durante unos segundos que a todos les parecieron eternos. Tanta serenidad por parte de su amigo rubio no era normal. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír de forma imperceptible, parecía que el matrimonio lo había cambiado un tanto. No, se dijo la ninja médico, no había sido el matrimonio, había sido Hinata. Ella le había dado la paz, la seguridad y la tranquilidad que al jinchūruki siempre le habían faltado.

Naruto dio vuelta y se dispuso a salir del cuarto, no sin antes echar un último vistazo al actual Hokage por encima de su hombro.

―Si tenéis problemas para hacer cantar a esos cabrones, avisadme. Kurama estará encantado de _charlar_ con ellos. ―Y se fue, cerrando la puerta con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

El ambiente pareció relajarse de golpe en cuanto Naruto abandonó el despacho de Kakashi; todos suspiraron.

―Me sorprende que no haya armado un escándalo―comentó Kiba, rascándose la cabeza.

―Parece que Naruto ha madurado, debo anotar eso. ―dijo Sai, poniendo una mano bajo su barbilla, pensativo. Sakura los vio a los dos con una gotita resbalando por su nuca.

―Hombres, nunca se enteran de nada. ―Por su parte, Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara, diciéndose que el tiempo (y cierta muchachita) habían hecho mella para bien en su hiperactivo alumno. Le estaría agradecido de por vida a Hinata por haber sido capaz de terminar por derribar todos aquellos muros y barreras que, inconscientemente, Naruto había erigido y mantenido en torno a su corazón a lo largo de los años.

Pero sobre todo porque la peliazul había conseguido lo único que ni el reconocimiento de todos los habitantes de Konoha ni la tonelada de amigos y compañeros que el rubio había conseguido acumular a su alrededor habían logrado: sacarlo de aquella oscura y asfixiante soledad en la que el muchacho se encontraba día a día, a pesar de que se empeñara en demostrar que ya no era así.

Kakashi lo sabía, porque él había vivido exactamente lo mismo. No importaba cuántos amigos hicieras o cuántas personas te alabaran por tus logros y acciones: todo perdía sentido si no tenías a nadie con quien compartirlo al final del día. Si no tenías unos brazos cálidos que te recibieran al volver de una misión o te abrigaran en tus noches más solitarias.

Ya era tarde para él, pero agradecía que el destino hubiese sido misericordioso con Naruto y le hubiese permitido obtener aquello que siempre había soñado: un hogar, uno _verdadero_. Hinata no sabía lo que había significado para el portador del Kyūbi el que ella hubiera tenido la santa paciencia de esperarlo, de cuidar esos fuertes sentimientos que siempre había guardado hacia el chico.

Hinata había _salvado_ , literalmente, a su antiguo alumno. Y eso era algo que todos sabían.

* * *

Hinata estaba terminando de decorar el pastel cuando oyó un ruido metálico proveniente de la entrada, como de llaves. Sonrió al tiempo que esparcía unas pepitas de chocolate sobre la nata que rodeaba el borde de la tarta. Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y pasos en el pasillo. Amplió su sonrisa, dejando las cosas a un lado de la encimera y admirando el pastel, ya terminado. Iba a cogerlo para meterlo en la nevera a que enfriara cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos rodear su cintura y su cuerpo siendo apretado contra otro, más alto, más duro y más fuerte.

Su corazón empezó a bombear con inusitada fuerza. Hizo verdaderos esfuerzos por no comenzar a temblar, aunque no pudo evitar ruborizarse al máximo, sobre todo cuando sintió un rostro familiar acomodarse en el hueco que unía su cuello y su hombro.

―¿Na-Naruto-kun?

―Perdona. Solo… déjame estar así un rato. ―Hinata tragó saliva, pero no se movió; se quedó allí, quieta como una estatua, con su piel erizándose cada vez que el aliento de la respiración del chico rozaba su cuello; sentía calor en su vientre, allí donde Naruto había entrelazado sus brazos; y sus dedos cálidos le hacían cosquillas en los costados, incluso por encima de la ropa. Pero, más que molesta, era una sensación más que agradable. Le gustaba, le encantaba sentir la calidez del fuerte cuerpo de Naruto cuando la abrigaba de esa manera que parecía tan especial. Pero…

¿Qué habría pasado en el despacho de Kakashi-sensei? A juzgar por las acciones del rubio, debió de ser algo grave. ¿Estaría alguien herido tras una misión? ¿Le habrían dado alguna mala noticia relacionada con Sasuke? ¿Habría pasado algo grave en otra aldea? ¿Sería que tal vez una nueva amenaza se cernía sobre Konoha? Su imaginación no estaba ayudando, definitivamente.

Después de lo que a ella le parecieron horas Naruto al fin la soltó. Ella se giró, lo suficiente para ver como se apartaba con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios. Hinata frunció el ceño, aquel gesto le parecía… falso, forzado. No le gustó.

―Lo siento, Hinata. No pretendía sobrepasarme. ―La peliazul se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

―Es-está bien. ―Volvió su atención de nuevo al pastel y esta vez sí, lo cogió y lo puso en la nevera―. A la cena ya estará listo. P-podremos comérnoslo de postre, s-si quieres.

―¡Claro que sí! Los postres de Hinata son los mejores'ttebayo. ―La chica se sonrojó una vez más. Luego siguió un silencio algo incómodo. Naruto sonrió de forma comprensiva a la pequeña figura de su mujer frente a él, con la cabeza baja y las manos convertidas en puños. Sabía que abrazarla como lo había hecho no había sido, seguramente, muy buena idea. Hinata de adolescente era muy asustadiza, no tanto como la Hinata de doce años o la Hinata niña, pero seguía siendo igual de tímida (y adorable, no pudo evitar pensar).

Se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en la cabeza, dándole pequeños golpecitos y revolviéndole el cabello en el proceso. Hinata hizo un mohín que lo hizo sonreír; aquel gesto le recordó a las veces en que ella se molestaba o se enojaba con él. A veces por tonterías, la mayoría por su culpa, porque le encantaba hacerla enojarse solo para verla hacer aquel gesto que le siempre le provocaba unas enormes ganas de besarla y de morder sus labios hasta el cansancio. Ella era tan tentadora…

―Naruto-kun… ―Al fin, Hinata levantó la vista, con algo de confusión en sus ojos perlas. Naruto salió de sus recuerdos; dejó la mano quieta sobre su cabello y le sonrió de nuevo.

―De verdad lo siento. No pretendía asustarte…

―¡N-no me asustaste! So-solo… me sorprendiste. ―Lo dijo tan bajito que le costó entenderla. Ensanchó su sonrisa―. ¿Q-qué te dijo Kakashi-sensei?―Naruto alejó la mano de su cabeza y frunció el ceño, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Parecía frustrado por algo.

―Al parecer han encontrado la base de unos traficantes. Va a mandar un equipo. ―Hinata lo miró.

―Oh, entiendo. ¿T-te vas de misión?―No pudo evitar la desilusión en el tono de su voz. Había sido tan feliz esos días a su lado, conviviendo con él, los dos juntos, que el tener que separarse del chico unos días era como reventar su burbuja de felicidad de golpe y porrazo.

La risa que soltó el muchacho frente a ella la descolocó. Hinata frunció el ceño, no entendiendo su reacción. ¿Acaso le parecía divertida su frustración? Volvió a hacer aquel mohín de molestia que Naruto tanto adoraba.

―No voy a irme a ningún lado. ―Los ojos blancos de la chica se fijaron en él, ahora confusos. Pero pronto volvió a fruncir el ceño de nuevo, ahora acompañado del mismo gesto en sus labios. Naruto sonrió una vez más, reconociendo de nuevo aquella expresión: era la que su mujer solía poner cuando algo la molestaba sobremanera, generalmente cuando no entendía algo y nadie acababa de explicárselo.

―Pero… hace mucho que no marchas a alguna misión. ―Naruto suspiró, llevando una mano a su cabello, despeinándolo. Hinata pensó que se veía condenadamente atractivo haciendo esa maniobra. Se mordió los labios, algo avergonzada por los indecorosos pensamientos que cruzaron por su mente.

―Puede, pero no puedo irme de la villa. Ahora no. ―Los ojos azules se clavaron en ella, firmes, como dándole a entender que no cambiaría de parecer.

―Pe-pero… e-eres… es decir… so-somos shinobi, s-se supone que es lo que hacemos… ―hizo una pausa, como pensando en algo―… t-tal vez yo también…

―¡NO!―El grito, que más bien había sonado a rugido, la hizo saltar en el sitio. Naruto se había acercado a ella de pronto, agarrándola por los brazos y sacudiéndola sin querer en el proceso.

―¿Na-

―¡No puedes! ¡No ahora! ¡No te dejaré!―La voz masculina sonaba desesperada, suplicante; los dos orbes azules de Naruto mirándola con miedo, como rogándole. Hinata no entendía.

―Naruto-kun. ―La voz femenina sonó ahora firme, segura. El rubio tembló ante la mirada decidida de su (ahora) pequeña esposa. Gruñó frustrado, apretando todavía más el agarre en los brazos femeninos. Hinata estaba segura de que le saldrían moratones, pero ahora no era tiempo de pensar en eso―. Somos ninjas, es nuestro deber…

―¡He dicho que no!―La empujó y su cuerpo chocó contra el borde de la encimera. Le dolió, pero se mordió la lengua, ahogando así el quejido de dolor que quiso escapar de su garganta. Sabía que no lo había hecho a propósito―. Tú no lo entiendes… cuando me dijeron que estabas en el hospital… la angustia que sentí… la impotencia… el miedo que me invadió… Re-realmente… creí que… ―La abrazó, con tanta fuerza que hizo que sus pies dejaran de tocar el suelo. Hinata enrojeció; lo sintió temblar contra ella y una ternura infinita se expandió por todo su cuerpo al verlo tan frágil, tan vulnerable. De repente, ya no tenía frente a ella al gran Héroe del mundo shinobi, sino al Naruto que la había cautivado cuando no era más que una niña tímida, asustadiza e insegura, al niño triste y desesperado porque alguien lo quisiera y lo aceptara.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la cálida sensación de estar entre sus brazos. Levantó los propios y los pasó por la espalda masculina, aferrándose a la chaqueta negra, hundiendo el rostro en su pecho y aspirando fuertemente la fragancia que el rubio desprendía.

―Naruto-kun―llamó en tono suave. Sintió un ligero temblor en el cuerpo del jinchūruki a la vez que los fuertes brazos del chico la constreñían; una agradable sensación recorrió su cuerpo, desde las raíces de su cabello hasta las puntas de los dedos de los pies―. En-entiendo que estés preocupado pe-pero… ―La cabeza rubia negó repetidas veces, escondida en su pelo. Hinata suspiró. ¿Tanto le afectaba su… situación? Sintió ella también ahora angustia, angustia de verlo en tal estado por su causa.

―No quiero… no puedo… ―Hinata lo empujó un poco, queriendo mirarlo a los ojos, queriendo decirle, transmitirle, que todo estaría bien. Eran ninjas, su deber era ante todo para con su villa, y además, eran fuertes. Abrió la boca, dispuesta a decírselo, a hacerlo entrar en razón.

Pero todo se fue a la mierda en cuanto los ojos azul cielo de Naruto se clavaron en los suyos. Una punzada le asaltó el corazón al ver la tristeza, la angustia, de nuevo, en lo más profundo de sus pupilas.

Las manos masculinas viajaron de sus hombros a su rostro, los ojos opalinos de Hinata fijos en los azules de él, incapaz de apartarlos. La mirada de Naruto era tan intensa que no era capaz de apartar la vista de aquellos dos zafiros. Las manos del rubio abarcaron su cara al completo; eran grandes y cálidas, algo ásperas, pero le encantó la sensación de sentirlas contra su piel.

Sintió sus pulgares acariciar sus pómulos. Se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa, el cosquilleo de sus dedos sobre su cara expandiéndose, calentando sus mejillas.

―Hinata… ―Su voz, ronca, impregnada de un tono que no supo identificar en el momento, le pareció el más hermoso de los sonidos. Lo vio inclinarse sobre ella y, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, entreabrió sus labios, dejando escapar un suspiro, un anhelo, un deseo que se escapaba de su ser en forma de respiración.

Y, entonces, los sintió: unos labios gruesos contra los suyos, una caricia que la hizo cerrar los ojos, dejándose llevar. Abrió más la boca cuando notó como la masculina se presionaba contra ella, obligándola a separar aún más sus labios, dejando que una traviesa lengua invadiera su cavidad.

Se sintió desfallecer. ¡Oh, dios! ¿Así se sentía ser besada por el amor de tu vida? Se dejó llevar por el beso, sintiendo como Naruto le apretaba el rostro, cómo la instaba a abrir los labios todavía más, cómo su lengua recorría cada recoveco de su interior, rozando, acariciando. Su propia lengua salió tímida al encuentro de la del chico, provocando que una agradable sensación, como una corriente eléctrica, le recorriera la espina dorsal.

Gimió, extasiada; no pudo evitarlo. Levantó los brazos y enredó los dedos en la corta cabellera dorada del chico, empujándolo contra ella, como exigiéndole que no parara, que siguiera derritiéndola con aquel delicioso beso.

Las respiraciones de ambos se agitaron, las manos de Naruto se movieron de su rostro a su cintura, acercándola a él, cumpliendo el deseo de ella de querer sentirlo más cerca.

Sin embargo, el aire comenzó a escasear. Necesitaban respirar y, contra todo pronóstico, fue Naruto el que rompió el beso, a pesar de ser el que más lo deseaba de los dos. Tuvo que ahogar un gemido al abrir los ojos y ver allí, frente a él, la imagen más perfecta de su esposa: su pecho subiendo y bajando por la falta de oxígeno, sus pálidas mejillas rojas, los ojos cerrados y sus labios, sus preciosos y suaves labios, ahora rojos e hinchados por el beso compartido.

Se mordió el labio inferior, con fuerza, haciéndose sangre en el proceso, intentando obviar por todos los medios las punzadas que estaba sintiendo en sus partes bajas, maldiciéndose por ello.

Puta mierda. Había perdido el control. Oyó a Kurama reírse de lo lindo en su mente y lo maldijo. Hijo de su madre ¡¿Por qué no lo había detenido?! Ya le ajustaría las cuentas.

Poco a poco, vio como los ojos perlados de Hinata se abrían. Durante unos segundos, estos lo vieron confusos. Luego la confusión dio paso a la sorpresa y, de ahí, a la vergüenza más absoluta. Retuvo la carcajada que quiso escapar de su garganta en ese momento. Su mujer era malditamente adorable.

―Y-yo… ―Empezó a mover las manos, incómoda. Pese a sus pocas ganas de soltarla, Naruto lo hizo, sabedor de que aquello la tranquilizaría―. Y-yo… yo… l-lo sie-

―No te disculpes. No fue culpa tuya. No totalmente. ―Hinata bajó la cabeza, con sus manos temblando sobre sus ropas. ¿Qué había hecho? ¡Oh, Kami! ¡¿Qué había hecho?! ¡Él la había besado y ella… ella le había correspondido! No solo eso, había dejado que su lengua… ¡Oh, santo Dios! Había dejado que la devorara. Y lo peor, lo había disfrutado ¡vaya que lo había disfrutado! No había sido como aquella vez, donde le había robado un besito mientras dormía. No. Esto había sido diferente―. Hinata, yo… ―Lo miró, con suma vergüenza. Lo vio revolverse el cabello. Notó una pequeña decepción instalarse en su pecho. Se arrepentía. Seguro―. Sé que no fue lo más correcto pero… ―Lo observó morderse el labio y no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo se sentirían aquellos mismos dientes, blancos y perfectos, mordiendo sus propios labios. ¡Oh, no, por todos los dioses! ¡¿De dónde salían pensamientos tan… ―No me arrepiento. ―Levantó la cabeza de golpe, incrédula. ¿Había acaso escuchado bien? Naruto soltó una risita y la miró―. Sí, no me arrepiento porque… echaba de menos tus besos. ―Se le subieron los colores.

―Y-yo… ―empezó, tras unos segundos de silencios―. Ta-tampoco me arrepiento… ―Su rostro enrojeció dos tonos más por lo menos, lo que arrancó una carcajada al rubio.

―Eres jodidamente adorable. ―Se vio atrapada de nuevo entre sus brazos y, pese a la vergüenza que sentía en aquellos momentos, no pudo evitar pensar que aquello se sentía de lo más correcto.

De lo más correcto y maravilloso.

* * *

Lejos de Konoha, un grupo de shinobi comandados por Shikamaru Nara se abría paso entre la maleza, haciendo el menor ruido posible. Delante del todo iban Kiba y Akamaru, guiándolos.

Finalmente, atisbaron su destino entre las ramas de los árboles: una cueva. Shikamaru los hizo detenerse a todos y, rápidamente, se pusieron en formación. En su escondite, Sai sacó uno de sus pergaminos y trazó el dibujo de unos pequeños ratones.

―Ninpō: Chōjū Giga. ―Los ratoncitos de tinta escaparon del papel y se dispersaron por todo el lugar, colándose sin ser vistos entre los hombres que pululaban por la entrada de la cueva, sin que estos repararan en su presencia.

―Tal y como nos informasteis Shino y tú, no parecen tener habilidades de shinobi, o habrían notado algo―dijo Shikamaru, refiriéndose a que si alguno fuera ninja o ex ninja al menos hubiera sentido una ligera vibración de chakra.

―Mejor para nosotros―gruñó Sakura, ajustándose sus guantes protectores, algo impaciente. Shikamaru suspiró mirando de reojo para ella. A su lado, Kiba no parecía estar mejor, mordiéndose el labio con sus afilados colmillos.

―Problemático―susurró sin que ninguno de los dos lo oyeran.

Esperaron ocultos entre el follaje a que Sai terminara de recopilar la información concerniente a la cueva, la cantidad de hombres y paquetes y todo lo necesario para llevar a cabo la misión sin contratiempos. Shikamaru sabía que sus tres compañeros estaban más que impacientes: estaban ansiosos, deseaban lanzarse sin ton ni son sobre aquellas personas. Incluso percibía un leve temblor en los dedos de Sai.

No es que él no deseara patearles el trasero a aquellos traficantes de sustancias ilegales. Naruto era uno de sus mejores amigos, quizá podría decirse que su mejor amigo. No es que quisiera quitarle el puesto a Chōji, el Akimichi era su amigo de infancia y lo quería, pero la confianza que había llegado a existir entre él y Naruto era distinta, más profunda. Ambos habían desarrollado un vínculo muy fuerte, hasta el punto de que cuando estaban tristes o decaídos, buscaban la compañía del otro para desahogarse. Quizás porque, al igual que Shikamaru nunca había juzgado al rubio, ni siquiera cuando toda la villa lo odiaba por tener al Kyūbi encerrado en su interior, Naruto nunca lo había juzgado a él.

Es más, a los consejos de Shikamaru era a los únicos a los que el Uzumaki hacía caso. Incluso le había comentado una vez, en broma, que cuando fuera Hokage lo quería a él como su mano derecha. Shikamaru había parpadeado, ligeramente sorprendido, para luego estallar en sonoras carcajadas, diciéndole que aquello sería demasiado problemático para un vago como él.

Siempre había creído que el mejor amigo de Naruto por excelencia era Sasuke, pero el Uchiha no paraba en la aldea para nada y, según le confesó Naruto alguna vez, había temas que con el ex vengador no podía o no quería hablar. Tal vez, se había planteado Shikamaru en su día, aquellos años que Sasuke se había ido y las posteriores acciones de este contra todo aquello que Naruto amaba, habían minado un poco bastante la relación que había entre ambos. Sabía que el rubio había intentado por todos los medios reconstruirla, pero nunca nada había vuelto a ser igual y al final se había resignado, aceptando que siempre habría una brecha entre Sasuke y él, una fisura por demás irreparable.

Y ahora, sabiendo que tenía al alcance de la mano la solución para devolverle la plena felicidad a su mejor amigo, no la desaprovecharía. Acabarían con aquellos hijos de puta y se harían con todas las drogas que allí guardaban, averiguarían qué mierda había absorbido el cuerpo de Hinata para elaborar un antídoto y devolverla a la normalidad.

Naruto no era el mismo desde el incidente y aquello no gustaba. A nadie, especialmente a él y a sus dos compañeros de equipo. Sakura y Sai parecían tan impacientes como él por saltar a la acción.

Al fin, tras una larga divagación de su mente, cortó sus pensamientos al escuchar los chillidos de los pequeños roedores de Sai. Habían vuelto y el pálido moreno de ojos negros asentía a lo que aquellos le decían. Los pequeños animalitos de tinta se deshicieron y Sai los miró fijo a todos.

―Hay unas sesenta o setenta cajas allí dentro, más las que están carretando aquí fuera. Aparte de los seis hombres que estamos viendo, hay al menos otros diez dentro, algunos vigilando y otros catalogando las cajas. ―Shikamaru asintió, pensando una estrategia lo suficiente efectiva como para salir de allí sin heridas y sin perder ni una sola de aquellas dichosas cajas.

―Kiba―el Inuzuka se puso rígido―. Crea una distracción aquí fuera, tiene que ser llamativa, para atraer al mayor número de hombres posible fuera de la cueva. ―El castaño asintió, posando una mano sobre el lomo de Akamaru.

―Nos encargamos.

―Sai, necesito que, cuando estén entretenidos con Kiba y Akamaru, mandes alguna de tus bestias al interior, simplemente para amedrentar a los que queden dentro. Si es cierto que no son ninjas, se asustarán y entrarán en pánico o confusión el tiempo suficiente para que yo los inmovilice con mi Kage mane no jutsu. ―Sai asintió―. Sakura, en cuanto los tenga inmovilizados, déjalos inconscientes y procede a asegurar y a catalogar los paquetes, para después trasladarlos a la aldea. ―La pelirrosa frunció los labios en gesto de concentración y movió la cabeza, asintiendo a las órdenes de Shikamaru―. Bien ¿listos?―La tensión en los cuerpos de sus compañeros le indicó que llevaban tiempo más que preparados para entrar en acción―. ¡Ahora!

 **Fin Sentimientos desbordados**

* * *

 **Bueno, bueno, bueno... ¡Aquí tenéis el tan ansiado y esperado beso! Sé que lleváis todo el fic pidiéndomelo así que.. _voilà_ , deseo cumplido xDDD.**

 **En cuanto a las divagaciones mentales que tiene Shikamaru al final del capítulo... Es algo que yo siempre pensé. Siempre consideré a Shikamaru mucho más cercano a Naruto que el propio Sasuke, por mucho que Naruto se empeñara en centrarse en el emo vengador. Shikamaru siempre estuvo ahí para Naruto, fue prácticamente el único que desde siempre lo aceptó y lo consideró un amigo más, desde que eran pequeños. Shikamaru jamás de los jamases juzgó, criticó o miró mal a Naruto, muy al contrario de otros como Kiba o el mismo Sasuke.**

 **Sí, Naruto y Sasuke tienen una conexión especial y blablabla... Solo os haré una pregunta: cuando los exámenes chuunin, el capítulo en el que Naruto está ingresado en el hospital antes de su combate contra Neji ¿quién es el ÚNICO que lo va a visitar, que se preocupa de que Naruto esté bien? Ni siquiera Sakura va a verlo, es más, ella solo se acuerda por casualidad de que Naruto está en el hospital cuando ya se está yendo. ¡Se acuerda antes de Lee que de su propio compañero de equipo, por Dios! Si hubiera sido Sasuke me apuesto lo que sea a que hubiera sido distinto...**

 **Quería explicaros esa parte por si a alguno le chocaba la actitud de Shikamaru. Como ya he dicho, es algo que yo siempre creí: Shikamaru me parece mucho mejor amigo para Naruto, mucho mejor que Sasuke.**

 **Y también estoy convencida de lo que puse con respecto a la relación que mantienen en la actualidad Naruto y Sasuke: después de todo lo que hizo el Uchiha, opino que sería imposible (al menos en la vida real) el volver a retomar una amistad así, como si nada. Siempre existirán grietas imposibles de cerrar entre ellos. No se puede hacer borrón y cuenta nueva cuando todos sabemos que lo que Sasuke hizo fue prácticamente imperdonable.**

 **En fin, nada más, que ya me estoy extendiendo demasiado con mis tonterías. Dejadme un precioso review que me haga saber si os ha gustado o si por el contrario lo habéis odiado. Porque ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por el suyo a** Canela312 **! A los demás, como siempre, os responderé por MP xD.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí. Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	8. Reacciones ¿exageradas?

**¡YAHOI! Hola. Pido disculpas por tardarme un poco más de la cuenta en haber actualizado, pero es que fanfiction anduvo caído ahí atrás, y aún tenía pendiente responder reviews. Así que preferí esperar a que la página dejara de hacer cosas extrañas.**

 **También mi internet anduvo medio raro, debido al mal tiempo que tenemos por donde yo vivo. Lluvia y lluvia y más lluvia, así como temperaturas gélidas y viento frío. Gajes de vivir en una ciudad costera que da al Océano Atlántico.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para pasar el rato.

 **¡Espero que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

 **Reacciones ¿exageradas?**

* * *

Sola en aquella enorme cama, Hinata no era capaz de pegar ojo. Por más que lo intentaba, Morfeo se negaba a darle el descanso que su cuerpo y especialmente su mente anhelaban.

Suspiró, dándose la vuelta y colocándose en posición fetal, de espaldas a la ventana, acomodándose mejor entre las mantas que la cubrían.

Aquel beso… Se sonrojó furiosamente. Era lo único en lo que podía pensar, en lo que sus neuronas llevaban ocupadas toda la tarde y parte de la noche. El beso que había compartido con Naruto horas antes, en la cocina de la que era su hogar, el hogar de ambos.

Escondió el rostro bajo la almohada, intentando por todos los medios disipar la tremenda vergüenza que aquello le causaba. No porque hubiera sido malo, sino todo lo contrario: había sido maravilloso, un momento mágico, irreal, como de otro mundo. Desde que había entrado en la adolescencia no había día en que no soñara conque algo como eso ocurriera, pero siempre lo había dado por imposible, dado que Naruto estaba enamorado de Sakura y ella prácticamente no existía para él.

 _Porque, Hinata, tú y yo estamos casados_

Aquella oración a la que tantas vueltas le había dado en las últimas semanas volvió a ella con fuerza, las palabras quemándole el alma y el corazón.

Desde aquella preciosa declaración en la cima del Monte de los Hokages, días atrás, Hinata había hecho todo lo posible (o al menos todo lo que su timidez le permitía) para comportarse como la novia perfecta e ideal que Naruto siempre había soñado con tener. Había habido algún abrazo esporádico, se cogían de la mano cuando salían e incluso, en contadas ocasiones, le había permitido recostar la cabeza en sus piernas, tomando ella la suficiente valentía como para acariciar aquel cabello dorado como el sol que la fascinaba desde niña. Sobra decir que al hacerlo había cumplido una de sus más anheladas fantasías, aunque lamentó que el pelo del muchacho estuviera corto. Pero no se atrevía a pedirle que se lo volviera a dejar largo, no era tan valiente.

La conversación que había mantenido con las chicas en casa de Temari también le había venido a la cabeza en muchas ocasiones, trastornándola y haciéndola enrojecer a niveles insospechados.

Naruto no la había tocado nunca con esas intenciones, no le había notado nada raro o especial cuando estaban cerca, pero eso no quería decir que él no quisiera. Si estaban casados, se suponía que habían hecho… _cosas_.

Era en esos momentos cuando le hubiera gustado que existiera una forma de hablar con su yo adulto para preguntarle y así despejar todas sus dudas al respecto.

No es como si nunca lo hubiese imaginado pero…

Involuntariamente, sus ojos se desviaron al hueco vacío de la gran cama que había a su lado. Estaba más claro que el agua que el que dormía ahí, en ese otro lado, era Naruto; era una cama de matrimonio, lo cual era lógico ¿no? De lo más normal en una pareja casada que se ama.

Suspiró una vez más, sintiéndose horrible, la peor persona del mundo. Si ella fuera otra chica, alguien más valiente, más atrevida, más como Sakura, Temari o Ino, o incluso Tenten, tal vez se hubiera dejado de tonterías y se habría lanzado sobre Naruto para comérselo entero. No todos los días podías disfrutar de un bombón rubio, unos años mayor que tú y además con experiencia en el tema…

―¡No, no, fuera! ¡Vete, Hinata pervertida!―Escondió la cara en sus manos, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza, rogando porque Naruto no hubiera escuchado su pequeño grito.

Además, había otro problema, uno que estaba empezando a preocuparla sobremanera: en las veces en que ellos dos salían, ya fuera a pasear, a tomar algo, a entrenar o a comer en Ichiraku, notaba que todas las personas pertenecientes al sexo femenino en varios kilómetros a la redonda se volvían hacia ellos y miraban descarada y coquetamente para Naruto. Había descubierto más de una mirada del todo impura hacia el rubio, así como pestañeos y gestos nada inocentes.

Naruto, como el genuino despistado que es, ni cuenta se daba o, en todo caso, hacía como no las veía, ignorándolas deliberadamente. Sinceramente, Hinata rogaba con todas sus fuerzas porque fuera la segunda opción.

Porque no había por donde negarlo, Naruto estaba bueno, _muy_ bueno; de toma pan y moja, como diría Ino, y parecía que lo que había soltado Tenten era cierto: todas las chicas parecían estar más que dispuestas a tener _algo_ con él.

Aunque ellas debían de saber de sobra que estaba casado… _con ella_. Por lo que… Naruto era… _suyo_.

Se giró hasta quedar boca arriba, fijando la mirada en el techo, con el corazón latiendo en su pecho a mil por hora y las mejillas rojas.

Todavía era incapaz de creérselo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente despertó tarde, bastante tarde. Abrió los ojos lentamente y miró el reloj-despertador que había sobre la mesilla de noche a su lado, sorprendiéndose al ver la hora que era. Se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo al baño, para lavarse la cara y peinarse.

Cuando terminó bajó corriendo las escaleras, esperando que Naruto no se hubiera despertado aún, pero para su consternación encontró el desayuno hecho y dispuesto para ella encima de la mesa, junto con una nota manuscrita, en la que reconoció la letra del rubio.

 _Kakashi-sensei me ha llamado por un asunto. Espero estar de vuelta a la hora de comer._

 _Te quiero._

 _Naruto._

―Te quiero. ―Aquellas dos palabras hicieron que su corazón comenzara a latir apresurado, haciendo vibrar todo su cuerpo―. Te quiero―repitió, con sus orbes perlados fijos en la nota―. Te quiero. ―Una enorme sonrisa se adueñó de sus labios. No era un "te amo", y tampoco se lo había dicho cara a cara, pero a pesar de todo era perfecto, simplemente perfecto. Lo más probable es que Naruto no se lo hubiese dicho todavía de frente para no agobiarla, a pesar de que él parecía conocer a la perfección sus sentimientos al respecto.

Con un pequeño rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, se sentó a la mesa y degustó el desayuno que el chico había dejado hecho para ella, pensando que no estaría de más que a la hora de comer o, mejor, de cenar, hiciera algo especial para él. Sí, tal vez ramen estaría bien. Sonrió, con los palillos metidos en su boca.

Tendría que salir a comprar los ingredientes necesarios y dejar hecho algo sencillo para el mediodía. Pero todo lo valía con tal de ver sonreír al amor de su vida.

* * *

Naruto llegó a la División de Inteligencia cuando el sol ya estaba alto en el cielo. Se presentó a los guardias de la entrada y estos lo dejaron pasar sin mayor ceremonia. Todos sabían quién era, lo conocían. Eran pocos los sitios en los que, actualmente, le negaban la entrada.

Buscó el chakra de Kakashi y lo siguió hasta una de las salas de interrogatorios más bajas. Entró saludando a los ninjas que estaban trabajando y sonrió a su antiguo maestro cuando este se volvió a mirarlo, haciendo un gesto de reconocimiento hacia él con la cabeza.

Llegó a su altura y vio que Ino ya había empezado a hurgar en la mente de uno de los prisioneros. Siendo ella, Naruto estaba seguro de que pronto sabrían algo. La Yamanaka había heredado el talento en técnicas mentales de su padre, aunque no solían pedirle ayuda en dichos menesteres porque a ella no le gustaba meterse en las mentes de los demás para invadir sin ton ni son su privacidad. Sin embargo, aquella situación era diferente; cuando Kakashi se lo pidió expresamente no dudó ni un segundo en decir que sí. Por recuperar a Hinata, a su amiga, lo que fuera.

La rubia abrió los ojos y se alejó del tipo al que estaba interrogando. Se secó el sudor de la frente y se giró, sorprendiéndose al encontrar allí a su amigo rubio.

―Naruto ¿qué haces aquí?―Se acercó a él con una sonrisa a modo de saludo. Naruto se encogió de hombros.

―Kakashi-sensei dijo que necesitabais mi ayuda. ―La chica suspiró y miró de reojo para el Hokage.

―Le dije que no te molestara, que yo me ocuparía. Ahora mismo el tío está encerrado en una celda y de ahí no saldrá hasta que no dé con la forma de que deje de esquivarme. ―Ino se había puesto recta cual palo de escoba, cuadrado los hombros y puesto las manos en jarras. Naruto no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado. Sabía que Ino era orgullosa, mucho más que Sakura o que él mismo. Solo la superaba Sasuke-soy-el-mejor-Uchiha.

―Sé que podrías, Ino, solo pensé que quizás Naruto podría hacer el proceso más rápido. ―Ino masculló algo inentendible entre dientes, pero que bien podría haber sonado a algo así como "los hombres y sus prisas"―. ¿Él querrá…

―Oh, Kurama no ha hecho más que rezar para que surgiera la oportunidad. En mi opinión, se aburre mucho.

― _Eso, tú dale mala fama. Estúpido mocoso._ ―Kakashi e Ino alzaron una ceja cada uno al ver a Naruto reír solo. Pero luego se encogieron de hombros. No era la primera vez que veían al chico tener un diálogo interior con su bijū sin tener en cuenta a los demás que estaban a su alrededor.

―Entonces… ¿este tío es un ninja?―preguntó el Uzumaki mientras seguía a su amiga y a su antiguo sensei hacia las celdas.

―Así parece. Es el que dirigía el cotarro, un renegado. No sabemos aún de qué villa, pero todo parece apuntar a que sí, a que es un shinobi. Quizás un ex patriado de la Lluvia, de la época de Akatsuki, o un renegado de los que se fueron tras la guerra, no lo sabemos… El caso es que el muy cabrón ha conseguido echarme cada vez que quiero ir a lo más profundo de su mente. Y, créeme, eso no es fácil. ―Naruto asintió―. Aquí está. ¡Eh, tú, imbécil! ¡Levanta el culo!―Naruto miró para Ino y luego meneó la cabeza. Sí que la Yamanaka estaba enfadada de verdad.

Un sonido de cadenas arrastrándose lo distrajo y fijó la vista en los barrotes de la celda, tras los que apareció una figura robusta y de sonrisa burlona. Naruto frunció el ceño automáticamente, no dándole buena espina aquel sujeto.

―¿Vienes a por otra sesión, guapa?―Ino bufó. Kakashi se adelantó un paso y el hombre dirigió ahora su atención a él―. Cuánto tiempo, Hokage-sama. ¿Desde hoy a primera hora?

―Yo que tú no me reiría tanto. ―El renegado clavó ahora su vista en la tercera voz y su sonrisa se borró de inmediato. Un escalofrío que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los allí presentes le bajó por la columna vertebral. Naruto sonrió, parecía que lo había reconocido. Sus hazañas no habían pasado desapercibidas ni entre los shinobis renegados. Mejor que mejor, pensó él.

―Uzumaki Naruto… ―el hombre tardó un poco en recomponerse de la impresión, pero tras unos segundos la sonrisa burlona volvió a aparecer en su rostro―. ¿A qué debo el honor de la visita del más grande héroe del mundo ninja? Creí que lo tuyo era la acción y no los jueguecitos mentales. ―Ino lo fulminó con la mirada ante el claro insulto hacia su persona y su clan. Naruto amplió su sonrisa y se acercó a la jaula; metió los brazos por entre los barrotes y entrelazó sus manos, apoyando el cuerpo en los mismos.

―Normalmente no me involucro en los interrogatorios, como tú bien has dicho, no es mi fuerte y no me va eso de invadir la privacidad de las personas pero ¿sabes? Esta vez voy a hacer una excepción. Tú te has convertido en alguien de mi especial interés. ¿Quieres averiguar por qué?―El hombre iba a contestar algo, seguramente alguna estúpida broma, pero Naruto fue más rápido. Alargó un brazo por entre los barrotes y lo asió de la ropa, tirando de él con toda su fuerza y haciendo que el prisionero chocara de forma brutal contra el hierro de la puerta. Un alarido de dolor rasgó el silencio e hizo eco a través de las paredes del recinto. No obstante, nadie se inmutó. Aquello era algo relativamente normal en aquel lugar―. Verás―el hombre volvió sus ojos a Naruto; intentaba tapar con sus manos la hemorragia en su frente y en su nariz, la cual, seguramente, estaría rota―, hace unas semanas uno de tus subordinados quiso pasarse de listo con un equipo de ninjas de nuestra aldea…

―E-eso f-fue c-culpa vu-vuestra… ―El prisionero calló al sentir como le faltaba el aire de repente. Una mano bronceada lo había agarrado del cuello, apretándolo.

―¡Naruto!―advirtió Kakashi al ver cómo su alumno temblaba de la más pura furia. Ino tan solo se limitó a suspirar y a dejarlo hacer. Sabía que el rubio no mataría al prisionero, aunque ganas no le faltaran lo necesitaban vivo para regresar a Hinata a la normalidad.

―No me interrumpas. Como decía, uno de tus esbirros quiso darle la del pulpo a unos shinobi de Konoha, seguramente en un intento estúpido de darse a la fuga y ocultar las pruebas de vuestros trapicheos―apretó el agarre en torno al cuello del hombre un poco más, haciendo que se pusiera azul―. El caso es que no solo le salió el tiro por la culata, sino que la mierda con la que pretendíais traficar en nuestro país hizo efecto en uno de esos shinobi que habían ido a deteneros. ―El hombre abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, acusando la falta de aire.

― _Niño, lo vas a matar_. ―Con un gruñido de molestia Naruto aflojó su agarre. El prisionero clavó su vista en el rubio, con ira contenida. El ser humillado de esa manera seguramente estaba siendo un golpe muy duro para su pose de machito.

―E-eso n-no de-debería…

―¿No debería importarte? Bueno, seguramente en otras circunstancias no, pero… ¿tienes idea de quién era ese shinobi?―El hombre negó con la cabeza, ahora confuso. ¿Por qué el más grande héroe de las naciones ninja se preocupaba por un simple shinobi de su aldea? En las misiones siempre había riesgos… ―Ese ninja, desgraciado, mejor dicho, _esa kunoichi_ se llama Hinata y ¿tienes por casualidad la más mínima idea de quién es? ¿No? Actualizaré tu información―lo acercó un poco más hacia él, haciendo que el hombre se revolviera, intentando librarse del agarre. Detrás, Ino y Kakashi pensaban que Naruto tal vez se estaba empezando a pasar de la raya, pero creían que aquel tipo, en cierta manera, se lo merecía―. Esa chica, esa preciosa kunoichi a la que quisisteis tomar por imbécil, es mi mujer, el amor de mi vida. ¿Entiendes ahora mi interés por bajar aquí a tomarme la molestia de intercambiar saliva con una escoria como tú?―Ante tal declaración por parte del Uzumaki el prisionero se puso pálido. No en vano todos los shinobi conocían el rumor de que si atentabas contra alguien o algo que fuera querido por el portador del Kyūbi este mismo en persona iría a por ti hasta el mismísimo infierno si hiciera falta para hacerte pagar por semejante osadía.

―Y-yo n-no…

―Oh, sé que no lo sabías, pero ahora que lo sabes, dime ¿estás dispuesto a colaborar?―Un destello de desafío asomó a los ojos del hombre. Naruto sonrió de forma escalofriante, cerrando los ojos―. Lo imaginaba. ―Cuando los volvió a abrir, estos ya no eran azules; el cautivo tembló de puro terror al tener dos pupilas del más puro rojo carmesí fijas en él; dos aterradores colmillos se asomaban por las comisuras de los labios del rubio, sus uñas semejaban garras y las marcas en sus mejillas se habían acentuado.

Pero eso no era lo que tenía al hombre pálido como fantasma y temblando del más puro miedo. No. Lo que verdaderamente lo aterrorizaba era aquel extraño zorro de pelaje naranja que por arte de magia había aparecido a las espaldas del chico, rugiendo de forma amenazadora y enseñando fieramente unos largos y afilados colmillos y unas garras que parecían deseosas de hundirse en su carne para desgarrarla sin el más mínimo reparo ni compasión.

Cayó al suelo, temblando como una hoja. Un olor desagradable inundó el ambiente y tanto Kakashi como Ino no fueron capaces de reprimir la mueca de asco: el prisionero se había orinado encima.

―Naruto, es suficiente. ―La voz de Kakashi hizo que un gruñido de lo más gutural saliera de la garganta del chico―. Naruto. ―Volvió a llamar Kakashi. Tras unos segundos; al fin el Uzumaki soltó al hombre, eso sí, de muy mala gana y de muy malas maneras.

― _Ya no le dejan a uno divertirse. Qué injusticia_. ―El rubio volvió a la normalidad y miró de nuevo para el prisionero, despectivamente. Le temblaban las manos y el cuerpo entero, la sangre hervía en sus venas y le estaba costando un mundo refrenarse para no entrar en aquella jaula y desquitarse a gusto con aquel desgraciado. Si no fuera por un bastardo codicioso como él…

―Creo que lo has amedrentado lo suficiente. Dejemos a Ino trabajar. ―El chico dio un bufido pero echó a andar junto a su maestro, todavía con la ira recorriendo sus venas. Había sentido verdaderas ganas de despedazar a aquel tipo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había sentido auténticas ganas de matar a alguien.

Abandonó el edificio de la división de inteligencia sintiendo un gran malestar en el estómago. No podía ir a casa ahora, estaba seguro de que haría una locura si viera a Hinata en esos momentos. Primero necesitaba tranquilizarse, despejarse y deshacerse de aquellas ansias asesinas que lo impulsaban a volver sobre sus pasos para acabar con el maldito traficante.

Tal vez no le vendría mal entrenar un poco para echar fuera todo el estrés y la adrenalina que sentía. Así que se dirigió a uno de los tantos campos de entrenamiento, para descargar todos aquellos sentimientos que lo estaban ahogando.

Tenía que relajarse antes de regresar con su mujer.

* * *

―¡Gracias por su compra!―Hinata correspondió a la educada reverencia de la dependienta y salió de la pequeña tienda de alimentación. Hizo recuento de todo lo que llevaba en las bolsas y asintió.

―Creo que solo me falta algo de carne de cerdo y ya. A ver, la carnicería estaba… ―Echó a andar sumida en sus pensamientos; iba más feliz que una perdiz, pensando en lo contento que se pondría Naruto en cuanto viera que había ramen para cenar aquella noche. Soltó una risita.

Dio con la carnicería y entró, saludando a los dueños y a los clientes que hacían fila. Se puso a la cola, esperando su turno, analizando al tiempo lo que en los estantes se exhibía.

―¡Siguiente!―Hinata avanzó un paso y sonrió al dependiente, un chico joven que enseguida se sonrojó―. Hinata-san ¿qué se le ofrece?―La chica parpadeó, un tanto sorprendida de que el muchacho conociera su nombre. Ahora que lo recordaba, casi todo el mundo la había saludado por la calle desde que había salido de su casa. Curioso. Ella nunca había destacado más allá de por ser la heredera de la rama principal del clan Hyūga. Creía que era invisible para todos.

―Que-querría un poco de lomo de cerdo, por favor. A-así como cinco filetes, cortados finos. ―El chico asintió y cogió el trozo carne correspondiente. Lo puso encima de una tabla y, empuñando un afilado y enorme cuchillo, empezó a cortar. Sacó la cantidad que Hinata le había pedido y se los enseñó. Hinata asintió. El muchacho pesó los filetes y se los envolvió con sumo cuidado, guardándoselos en una bolsa de plástico.

―Aquí tiene. ―Hinata le dio el dinero y cogió la bolsa. Esperó por la vuelta, la guardó en la pequeña cartera que llevaba en el bolso y se despidió.

Cuando salió la temperatura había aumentado unos cuantos grados, dando a entender que ya pasaba del mediodía. Pensó que tal vez debería volver a casa, que quizás podría comer con Naruto si ya había terminado sus asuntos con Kakashi. Echó a andar, asegurándose de equilibrarse bien con el peso de las bolsas.

―¡Hinata!―El grito con su nombre la hizo detenerse. Se volvió y vio a Temari yendo hacia ella. La rubia llevaba también un par de bolsas en las manos―. ¿Haciendo las compras?

―U-um… a-algo así. ―Se sonrojó sin saber muy bien por qué. Temari ladeó la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa pícara.

―Ya veo… ―Sin saber por qué, sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban más. Temari rio―. No debes avergonzarte por querer prepararle algo especial a tu marido. De no ser por nosotras, los hombres morirían de hambre. ―Hinata se ruborizó intensamente, de nuevo, pero acompañó esta vez a la Nara en sus risas―. Oye ¿te gustaría ir a tomar algo fresquito? De repente se levantó el calor. ―Hinata lo sopesó. A ella le apetecía tomar algún refresco, pero no sabía si estaba preparada para enfrentar de nuevo a sus amigas, a cualquiera de ellas. La conversación de hacía unas semanas aún seguía latente, torturándola.

Al final, y debido a la expresión cada vez más ansiosa de Temari, accedió con un asentimiento de cabeza. ¿Qué tan malo podía ser tomarse una limonada o un refresco con una amiga? Temari la guio hasta una pequeña cafetería que disponía de una agradable terraza con toldo, resguardándolas así del sol.

Ambas dejaron sus compras en el suelo y se sentaron. Hinata se sacó la chaqueta una vez sentada y la dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla, aliviando así un poco el bochorno que había empezado a sentir. También agitó su falda, despegándola de sus piernas.

―¿Qué van a tomar, señoritas?―preguntó una chica acercándose a ellas con una pequeña libreta en la mano.

―Para mí una limonada.

―L-lo mismo para mí. ―La camarera lo apuntó.

―Y ¿podría, por favor, ponernos también unos dango?

―Enseguida. ―La muchacha hizo una pequeña reverencia tras terminar de apuntarlo todo y desapareció hacia el mostrador.

―Bueno, cuéntame ¿cómo estás?―Hinata se miró las manos, algo cohibida. Temari siempre la había intimidado un tanto.

―B-bien.

―Ya sé de tus salidas por ahí con Naruto ¿te trata bien?―Hinata asintió―. Eso es bueno. ―El silencio las envolvió unos minutos―. Hinata, yo… la verdad es que quería disculparme, por lo que pasó la última vez en mi casa. ―La peliazul pestañeó y después negó con la cabeza, acompañando el movimiento con sus manos.

―N-no hay nada que disculpar. Cre-creo que yo también exageré u-un poco… ―Temari negó.

―No, nosotras deberíamos haber tenido más tacto, dada tu situación. Pero es que ya casi nos habíamos olvidado de… cómo eras… _antes_. ―A Hinata le causó mucha curiosidad aquella afirmación. Estaba por interrogar más a fondo a Temari cuando la camarera volvió con su pedido. Dejó una bandeja con varios pinchos de dango en el medio de la mesa, así como dos vasos delante de cada una con una rajita de limón en el borde y la jarra de limonada.

―¡Que lo disfruten!―Cuando la camarera se fue Temari cogió una tira de dango y se la llevó a la boca. Hinata se sirvió limonada y le sirvió a Temari, después ella también cogió una tira de dango. Tomó uno con la boca y lo degustó despacio, tomándose su tiempo mientras pensaba una forma de abordar el tema que llevaba días carcomiéndola.

―Temari-san―se animó al fin. La aludida la miró de forma distraída―. ¿Có-como se supone q-que soy yo… _ahora_? To-todas me decís que cambié pe-pero… ―La Nara tragó el último dango de su palillo y dejó este sobre la bandeja, tomando otra tira de aquellos dulces.

―¿Realmente quieres saber? Pronto volverás a ser tú así que… ―Hinata negó.

―Ne-necesito saberlo. ―Temari suspiró, llevándose otro dango a la boca.

―No tartamudeas, ni eres tan tímida. Te sigues cohibiendo a veces pero… eres más decidida, más… no sé cómo decirlo… ¿madura? No soy la más indicada para estas conversaciones, Hinata, porque tampoco te conozco de siempre. Tal vez Sakura o Ino te puedan decir mejor que yo. ―La chica negó de nuevo con la cabeza.

―Ne-necesito un punto de vista neutral. Sakura-san e Ino-san solo me dirán cosas buenas porque no quieren lastimarme. P-por eso… ―Temari asintió, comprendiendo. Suspiró y se echó para atrás en su silla, recostándose en el respaldo de la misma.

―Para empezar, no te incomoda tanto hablar de ciertos temas. A decir verdad, en ocasiones te sueltas bastante. ―Hinata enrojeció furiosamente. ¿En serio? ¿Ella hablando sobre sexo? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado―. También te vistes de forma algo distinta, ya no te tapas tanto. Aunque… es gracioso ver a Naruto corriendo a ponerte encima una de sus sudaderas cada vez que se te da por mostrar algo más de piel. ―Hinata ahogó una risa tras su mano―. También das miedo cuando te enfadas, aunque las únicas que han recibido tus miradas de odio han sido las fans de Naruto. No te ofendas, chica, pero tu marido o es tonto o un despistado de narices. ―Hinata rio. Sí, eso sonaba a Naruto.

―A-así que… Na-Naruto-kun tiene… admiradoras. ―Temari asintió.

―Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte, para el caso que les hace. El mismo que una pared a la que le hables: cero. ―Hinata asintió, algo más tranquila a ese respecto. Oírlo de una persona externa a ellos la tranquilizaba en cierta forma.

―Gracias. ―Temari alzó las cejas. Pero al final asintió, quizás comprendiendo un poco el motivo por el que ella le agradecía. Continuaron charlando de cosas más triviales. Hinata le preguntó a la rubia por sus hermanos y si se había adaptado bien a la vida en Konoha. Temari sonrió y empezó a relatarle alguna que otra anécdota por demás graciosa―. ¿De verdad que Gaara-kun hizo eso?

―¡Te lo juro! Según Kankurō, no solo se dedicó a esconderse tras de él, sino que a poco más acaba con el pobre niño… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¡Ah, sí! Konohamaru.

―Pobre… aunque no hacía a Gaara-kun tan tímido, se supone que debería estar acostumbrado a dar discursos. ―Temari rio, con ganas.

―Sí, pero lo cierto es que antes de hablar en público se pone extremadamente nervioso. Y, esa vez, creo que fue peor porque se trataba de un mensaje para Naruto. A Gaara nunca se le ha dado muy bien tratar con los demás, aunque con Naruto es distinto. ―Hinata sonrió, sintiendo una gran calidez explotarle en el pecho.

―Naruto-kun es especial. ―Temari ladeó la cabeza. Los ojos de Hinata brillaban. Esos dos se amaban, no había duda. Sintió un poquitín de envidia. Shikamaru no era precisamente de derrochar amor por doquier.

Conversaron un poco más hasta que Temari anunció que debía irse. Hinata miró para el reloj de la cafetería y, alarmada, se levantó de golpe, diciendo que ella también tenía que volver a casa. Recogieron las bolsas, Temari pagó, diciendo que la invitaba, se despidieron y cada una emprendió el camino de vuelta a su respectivo hogar.

Hinata iba contenta, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Hablar con Temari había despejado algunas de sus dudas, haciéndola sentir, por primera vez en días, segura de sí misma. Dobló la esquina, cavilando sobre lo que hacer de comida, pero sus pasos se detuvieron de golpe al ver una escena ante ella que, ciertamente, no esperaba ver.

Ante la puerta del jardín de su casa, la cual se encontraba abierta, había tres chicas asomadas. Parecían buscar algo ansiosamente con la mirada. La peliazul no tenía que ser adivina para imaginar qué buscaban o, mejor dicho, _a quién_.

Fue presa de los celos, no pudo evitarlo. Chirrió los dientes y apretó las asas de las bolsas que llevaba en las manos. Con paso decidido, se fue acercando. Las muchachas parecieron percatarse de su presencia, porque al menos tuvieron la decencia de sobresaltarse y ponerse coloradas, seguramente debido a la vergüenza de haber sido descubiertas.

―¿Puedo ayudaros?―preguntó al tiempo que entraba en el jardín y se giraba a mirarlas, con mirada decidida. Hasta a ella le sorprendió la falta de tartamudeo.

―No-nosotras no… ―balbucearon a la vez. Hinata clavó la mirada en ellas, esperando una explicación. No obstante, una de ellas tuvo el descaro de examinarla con sus ojos, de arriba abajo, como evaluándola. Aquello la enfadó.

―Si no queréis nada, deberíais iros, vuestros padres estarán preocupados. ―Se arrepintió de ser tan mezquina, pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

―Tú no pareces mayor que nosotras. ―Esas palabras se le clavaron como puñales en el corazón. Sintió que, de nuevo, quería echarse a llorar, pero consiguió reprimir las ganas y retrocedió unos pasos, poniéndose rígida.

―Eso a vosotras no-

―¿Qué pasa aquí?―Aquella voz masculina las hizo respingar a todas. Hinata levantó la vista, topándose con un Naruto en camiseta, todo sudado, con las telas de sus ropas pegándosele al cuerpo y la chaqueta echada sobre uno de sus hombros, los mechones rubios de su corto flequillo pegándosele a la frente. Todo ello haciéndolo ver condenadamente atractivo.

Parecía que venía de entrenar.

De reojo, vio como las tres chicas se lo quedaban mirando embelesadas. Casi podía ver los corazones revoloteando a su alrededor así como oía las risitas tontas y los cuchicheos que se daban entre ellas.

No lo soportó.

Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía soltó las bosas, que cayeron al suelo con un ruido sordo; se acercó al rubio hasta que las puntas de sus pies casi se tocaron, aferró su camiseta con sus manos y, poniéndose de puntillas, tiró de la tela obligándolo a él a bajar el rostro y estrelló sus labios contra los suyos.

Naruto estaba tan sorprendido que tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que estaba pasando. Hinata lo estaba besando. Ella a él, no él a ella.

― _¡Espabila, niño!_ ―Dicho y hecho: envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo femenino, enredando sus dedos en los finos cabellos azulados de su mujer, pegándola más a él y profundizando la caricia.

Se olvidaron del mundo que los rodeaba.

Durante unos breves y preciosos minutos, no existió nada ni nadie más que ellos.

 **Fin Reacciones ¿exageradas?**

* * *

 **Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido? Pesonalmente, me encantó escribir este capítulo, sobre todo por la escena del final. Hinata celosa... siempre imaginé que, aunque nunca la viéramos armar una escena al más puro estilo de Ino o Sakura, tenía que molestarle en cierta manera el que tanta fémina anduviera detrás de su chico ¿no? ¡Y además teniendo en cuenta todo lo que le costó enamorarlo! Sería de lo más lógico y entendible xD.**

 **¡Dejadme un review contándome vuestras impresiones/opiniones! Porque ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí. Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	9. Buenas noticias

**¡YAHOI! Y llegamos al penúltimo capítulo. Si ya me da nostalgia y emoción con este no me quiero imaginar cuando suba el último. Lloraré, estoy segura. Siempre me da cosa acabar una historia.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus pesonajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para pasar el rato.

* * *

 **Buenas noticias**

* * *

La observaba con cara de estúpido, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, mientras ella iba y venía por la cocina. Sus gestos y ademanes al cocinar eran nerviosos. Podía apreciar claramente el ligero temblor que recorría sus finos y largos dedos. Sonrió aún más, no podía evitarlo. Aquel beso había sido tan… _perfecto_.

Supo que había sido algo totalmente impulsivo por su parte, motivado por los celos, cuando aquellas tres niñas salieron corriendo, llorando a lágrima viva. No pudo más que sentirse el hombre más feliz de la tierra, fuegos artificiales explotando en su estómago.

Era algo que amaba de Hinata, de _su_ Hinata: aquellos arrebatos que le daban cada vez que sus fans revoloteaban a su alrededor. Cuando iniciaron su relación, nunca jamás habría imaginado que aquella chica en extremo tímida y tranquila podía llegar a ser tan celosa. Pero no era algo que lo molestara, sino todo lo contrario; además, no podía reclamarle nada, no cuando él se sentía de igual forma respecto a ella. La quería para él y solo para él. Solo esa muchachita de ojos perla podía sacar su faceta más posesiva y caprichosa.

Captó como Hinata lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo y le sonrió, apoyando la mejilla contra su palma. La reacción fue inmediata: un tremendo sonrojo cubrió sus pálidas mejillas y Naruto soltó una risita.

―L-la comida ya es-está. ―Naruto se levantó y comenzó a poner la mesa, en lo que Hinata terminaba de apagar los fogones y dejar la cocina lo más recogida posible. La ayudó a llevar todo al comedor.

―Ittadakimasu. ―Hinata lo imitó y pronto la casa se sumió de nuevo en el silencio. Se notaba que la chica estaba incómoda, pero Naruto decidió no hacer mención a lo que había pasado. Sabía por experiencia que si decía algo al respecto Hinata se retraería aún más y no le dirigiría la palabra en una semana por lo menos, por lo avergonzada que se sentiría.

Era frustrante, lo reconocía. Con los años y la convivencia mutua, Hinata había ido dejando gran parte de su timidez a un lado, así como la vergüenza. No es que no le gustara tener de vuelta a la adorable adolescente que había sido, era la mar de divertido verla enrojecer y taparse la cara por cualquier nimiedad, como hacía un par de días, cuando sin querer lo pilló saliendo del baño tan solo con unos pantalones cortos, el torso desnudo al aire. Él había alzado las cejas y Hinata se había puesto más roja que un tomate, corriendo a encerrarse en la habitación.

Eso sumado a que la pobre todavía era incapaz de ayudarlo a poner la lavadora y echar la ropa a secar, seguramente por el miedo que tenía a toparse con las prendas íntimas de ambos, lo hacía a veces querer echarse a reír a carcajadas a la par que darse de golpes contra la pared.

Terminaron de comer y la observó de nuevo. Hinata se levantó y empezó a recoger los platos, los cuencos y los vasos. Naruto la siguió hasta la cocina, se puso tras ella, alargó los brazos rodeando el cuerpo femenino y, con suavidad pero con firmeza, le quitó los cacharros de las manos. La sintió temblar ante el contacto y fue consciente del calor que empezó a crecer en su estómago cuando, al moverse ella para intentar salir de entre el hueco de sus brazos, sin querer sus nalgas rozaron _cierta parte_ masculina.

Naruto maldijo para sus adentros y se esforzó por ignorar aquella sensación maravillosa que amenazaba con invadirlo y hacerle perder el control. Levantó un brazo para dejarla así salir y se pegó lo más que pudo al fregadero, para tratar de esconder su estado.

―Yo lavaré. ―Hinata lo miró unos segundos y asintió, no queriendo discutir. Lo dejó fregando y ella se escabulló hacia el pasillo, subió las escaleras y se metió en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Una vez dentro se dejó caer sobre la cama, con una mano sobre el corazón, intentando mitigar los alocados latidos del mismo.

―Naruto-kun. ―Se le escapó en un suspiro. Cerró los ojos evocando la escena del beso y sintió como el calor invadía su rostro de nuevo. No sabía de donde había salido semejante atrevimiento por su parte, pero estaba más que claro que no se arrepentía ni un poquito de haberlo besado, ni de ser ella la que iniciara la caricia. Había sido de lo más placentero el sentir no solo sus labios acariciando los suyos, sino también sus manos en su espalda, los cuidadosos dedos de Naruto enredados en su cabello, haciéndole cosquillas con las yemas de los dedos en la nuca.

Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos, evocando ahora la cálida y abrasadora sensación que sintió hacía apenas unos minutos, cuando él se colocó a su espalda rodeándola con sus brazos, sus manos grandes y cálidas sobre las suyas, su cuerpo pegado al suyo.

Se giró sobre el colchón y se encogió en posición fetal, como si así pudiera deshacerse de todo lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Siempre había sido consciente de que Naruto era fuerte, mucho, y de que tenía un más que bien formado cuerpo con músculos marcados y definidos. Siempre recordaría la primera vez que había sentido la boca secársele junto a la imperiosa necesidad de ir junto a él y abrazarlo por la espalda, de sentir su piel contra la suya.

Claro que no se había atrevido a hacerlo, pero ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que, pese a su timidez, ella también podía sentir atracción hacia el sexo opuesto. Claro que no era (al menos no en esos momentos) una experta en el tema. Su conocimiento al respecto de las relaciones íntimas entre hombres y mujeres consistía en una escueta charla que Natsu, la sirvienta del clan Hyūga que las atendía a ella y a Hanabi desde niñas, le dio nada más venirle la regla por primera vez. Simplemente se había dedicado a decirle que se mantuviera alejada de los chicos para conservarse pura hasta el matrimonio, tal y como mandaba la tradición.

Claro que luego empezaron a venir las charlas con sus amigas y aquella electricidad que la recorría cada vez que Naruto, el chico que amaba, la tocaba, aunque fuera por accidente.

Suspiró. Habían pasado semanas desde que le habían dicho lo que había pasado con su cuerpo y su mente. Tsunade especulaba que su memoria no había sido borrada, sino que seguramente las drogas que había absorbido tenían bloqueada parte de su cerebro, impidiéndole acceder a esos recuerdos. Unos recuerdos que Hinata suponía serían maravillosos.

Unos golpes en la puerta la hicieron incorporarse de golpe.

―Hinata ¿estás dormida?―La voz de Naruto la hizo sentir cosquillas en el estómago.

―N-no. Pa-pasa. ―Se sentó en la cama en lo que la puerta se abría. Naruto quedó de pie, con una mano en el pomo de la puerta y la otra metida en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. No pasó desapercibida para ella la sombra de dolor y tristeza que opacó durante unos segundos el brillo característico de sus ojos azules, cuando estos recorrieron la habitación. Se sintió culpable―. ¿O-ocurre algo?―preguntó, intentando aligerar la tensión. El rubio recompuso su expresión y le sonrió.

―Ha llamado Hanabi. Quiere verte. Le he dicho que puede venir o, si prefieres, puedes ir tú a-

―Q-que venga. ―Naruto asintió.

―Vendrá a merendar. Tendrás que preparar mucha comida, Hanabi come por diez. ―Se rio y su risa contagió a Hinata, disolviendo al fin la incomodidad de ambos.

―E-en ese caso necesitaré salir a comprar… ―Naruto metió la otra mano en el bolsillo y fijó la mirada en Hinata.

―Puedo ir yo, si quieres. Solo dime lo que necesitas. ―Hinata lo pensó. No quería molestar al rubio, pero sabía por experiencia que preparar una merienda para su hermana menor era todo un reto. No era que Hanabi la obligara a hacerlo, pero Hinata siempre la había consentido demasiado en ese sentido. Se había esforzado siempre para suplir las carencias afectivas que habían padecido durante su infancia, porque no quería que la pequeña se sintiera como ella se había sentido tras la muerte de su madre.

―D-de acuerdo. ―Se levantó, buscando con la mirada lápiz y papel. Adivinando sus pensamientos, Naruto sonrió, se acercó con paso seguro a una de las mesillas de noche y abrió el primer cajón, extrayendo de su interior una pequeña libreta junto con un bolígrafo. Antes de que lo cerrara, la peliazul pudo atisbar un libro y algunos coleteros desperdigados en el interior.

Naruto le tendió la libreta y el bolígrafo y, más que nerviosa, los tomó. Abrió el pequeño cuaderno y empezó a escribir aprisa, intentando por todos los medios no levantar la vista, segura de que los ojos azules de Naruto no habían dejado ni un segundo de observarla.

Cuando terminó arrancó el papel y se lo dio al chico, quien lo dobló y lo metió en uno de los bolsillos. Ella se quedó ahí, mirando como él iba hacia el armario, lo abría y sacaba una chaqueta naranja con capucha y cremallera. Vio como se la ponía y la abrochaba hasta la mitad. Luego le sonrió y se acercó a ella, se agachó a su altura haciendo que se le subieran los colores a causa de la cercanía. Lo oyó reír entre dientes para acto seguido sentir sus labios tibios en su cabeza, provocando que se le cortara la respiración.

―Volveré enseguida. ―Salió de la habitación, dejándola sola, con una sensación de felicidad pero también de vacío.

Aquella necesidad de sentirlo cada vez más cerca estaba empezando a abrumarla. Y no era tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de que Naruto ansiaba cada vez más su contacto. Siempre parecía estar buscando excusas para rozarla o tocarla, aunque fuera por accidente.

¿Tanto la echaba de menos? ¿A su yo adulto? Por primera vez en todos aquellos días, suplicó a los dioses que Sakura, Tsunade y Shizune encontraran pronto la forma de devolverla a la "normalidad".

Odiaba ver al chico al que amaba cada vez más hundido en la tristeza.

* * *

―Mu-muchas gracias por su compra. ―La joven que lo atendía le devolvió el cambio con un tenue sonrojo en su rostro, mirándolo con algo parecido al deseo. Naruto guardó las monedas y cogió la bolsa, ignorando a la chica olímpicamente. Salió de la pequeña tienda y sacó del bolsillo la nota que le había escrito Hinata antes de dejar su casa. Tachó la mermelada de frambuesas (la favorita de Hanabi) y la ralladura de coco. Sonrió. Aquello le dijo que Hinata, seguramente, planeaba hacer algunas de sus deliciosas galletas. De solo pensarlo se le hacía la boca agua.

Emprendió de nuevo el camino, ahora hacia la panadería. Notaba las miraditas y los suspiros a sus espaldas, cosa que empezó a molestarlo ligeramente. Al principio, cuando todo esto empezó, ni siquiera entendía muy bien de qué iba el rollo. Es decir, él nunca había sido popular, y menos entre las chicas. Poco a poco, gracias en parte a sus amigos, lo fue comprendiendo. No mentiría, le había halagado en su momento tener tanta atención de parte de la población femenina de Konoha. Pero aquella sensación se había esfumado para ser reemplazada con molestia en cuanto empezó a salir con Hinata. Sobre todo porque todas parecían mirar mal a la chica de la que se había enamorado.

Las reacciones motivadas por los celos no se habían hecho esperar hasta el punto de que tuvo que intervenir dejando bien claro que solo tenía ojos para su novia y que dejaran de molestarla. Con eso habían parado de acosarlo y acosar a Hinata, pero ahora que toda la villa se había enterado de lo que pasaba con su mujer (algo que no entendía porque no es como si lo hubiesen ido publicando por ahí) habían vuelto a perseguirlo como perritos falderos.

Bufó, fastidiado, al percatarse de un grupito que lo observaban desde una esquina, sacándole fotos con aquellos nuevos aparatos llamados teléfonos móviles. Hizo como que no las veía, internándose al fin en una de las tantas panaderías de la calle.

Hizo su pedido al hombre de detrás del mostrador y este se apresuró a atenderlo. Pagó, revisó la lista de la compra una vez más, cerciorándose de que lo llevaba todo y, asintiendo para sí mismo, satisfecho, la guardó de nuevo. Reparó entonces en el reloj de la tienda, dándose cuenta de que debía apresurarse en volver.

Abandonó la panadería y se dirigió presuroso de vuelta a su hogar. Las mismas jovencitas de antes lo seguían entre risitas tontas. Suficiente. No iba a volver a permitir que se acercaran a su casa. Bastante mal le habían hecho ya a Hinata.

Frenó en seco y las muchachitas pararon a su vez. Entonces ellas parpadearon, la mar de confusas, al ver que de pronto su héroe y objeto de admiración había desaparecido en apenas un parpadeo.

―¿Os divertís?―Chillaron, espantadas ante la voz masculina, teñida de un claro tono de enfado.

―Na-Naruto-senpai. ―Retrocedieron, algo avergonzadas al haber sido descubiertas―. No-nosotras…

―Os agradecería que dejarais de seguirme. Es molesto'ttebayo. ―Las jóvenes pestañearon.

―Lo sentimos―dijo una, claramente nerviosa.

―So-solo… queríamos verlo y…

―¡Invitarlo a merendar!―gritó una―. Bu-bueno… s-si tiene tiempo y… ―Naruto rodó los ojos, mirándolas desde toda su altura.

―Chicas, de verdad, _de verdad_ que esto es molesto. ―Ellas parecieron entristecerse, pero eso no lo detuvo―. Mirad. ―Llevó la mano al cuello, metiéndola entre el cuello de su camiseta, sacando de debajo de la tela una cadena de la que pendía un anillo. Se lo quedaron mirando, anonadadas―. ¿Lo veis? ¿Sabéis lo que significa?―Agitó la cadena, haciendo que la alianza se balanceara ligeramente con el movimiento―. Significa que quiero a mi mujer y que no voy a dejarla. Significa que tenéis que parar de una vez de perseguirme.

―Pero… los rumores… ―A Naruto comenzó a hinchársele una vena en la sien.

―Falsos―dijo, tajante―. Hinata está bien, así que parad ya. Os lo estoy pidiendo por las buenas. No me obliguéis a hacerlo por las malas. ―Y dicho esto se largó, dejándolas allí plantadas y con el corazón destrozado.

Al fin llegó a su casa y nada más abrir la puerta un olor dulce lo recibió. La desagradable escenita con sus admiradoras quedó en el olvido nada más llegar a la cocina y ver a su esposa concentrada en la tarea de echar en un molde la mezcla para un pastel, ataviada con un delantal blanco que le quedaba algo largo y la cara manchada de harina.

Esperó a que finalizara su tarea y se le acercó por detrás, dejando caer su barbilla sobre su cabeza, sonriendo al ver cómo de repente su pequeño cuerpo se paralizaba y como sus dedos comenzaban a temblar, todavía sujetando el bol donde había hecho la mezcla. Rio internamente. Nunca se cansaría de sorprenderla.

―Ya volví―susurró. Hinata tragó saliva.

―Bi-bienvenido. ―El rubio levantó uno de sus brazos y depositó a su lado la bolsa con las compras. Pronto Hinata olvidó su nerviosismo para concentrarse en revisar que se hubiera acordado de traer todo lo que le había pedido. Asintió, satisfecha, y se giró a verlo con los ojos brillantes, provocando un sinfín de sensaciones en el estómago del Uzumaki―. Mu-muchas gracias, Naruto-kun. ―La chica se impulsó sobre sus talones, tomando valor, para depositar un tierno y cálido beso en la bronceada mejilla masculina. El jinchūruki tuvo que morderse el labio inferior, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no girar el rostro y chocar sus labios con los femeninos; para no posar sus manos en aquel pequeño cuerpo que cada día lo encendía más.

Joder, nunca pensó que la abstinencia fuera _tan mala_ de llevar.

― _La culpa es de Ero-sennin y de Kakashi-sensei_ ―se dijo una vez se hubo lavado el rostro con agua bien, pero _bien_ fría. Sabía que por la noche tendría que hacer lo propio con su cuerpo.

― _Eres demasiado bueno, Naruto. Yo que tú…_

― _¡Cállate, maldito zorro! ¡Yo no soy un pervertido!_

― _No, claro. ¿Quieres que te recuerde…_

― _¡NO!_ ―rugió mentalmente a su bijū, colorado hasta las orejas, teniendo una idea de las imágenes que el Kyūbi querría mostrarle con el único fin de aumentar su tormento.

― _Yo no puedo meterme contigo pero sí tengo que aguantar tus… sueños y tus… momentos a solas…_

―¡Joder, Kurama, ya está bien! ¡La culpa es tuya por aparecerte cuando no debes!―gritó en voz alta, dejándose caer sobre el váter, restregándose el rostro, cansado.

Sí, vale, lo admitía: echaba de menos el sexo con Hinata. Pero es que ¡vamos! Su mujer estaba buena, la amaba y ¡mierda! No había día desde la primera vez que estuvieron juntos que no se buscaran el uno al otro, siempre y cuando sus obligaciones se lo permitieran, claro.

Pero, también era consciente de que no podía acercarse a Hinata con esas intenciones, no ahora mismo, al menos. Ella era en estos momentos una adolescente y él un veinteañero. Que él supiera no tenía complejo de asaltacunas, y menos aún intención de asustarla de ninguna de las maneras.

Suspiro una vez más, ignorando los latidos entre sus piernas.

Solo Kurama podría haberlo puesto peor de lo que ya estaba. Maldito zorro.

* * *

―¡Onee-sama!

―¡Hanabi!―Las dos hermanas se abrazaron en el vestíbulo. La menor restregó su mejilla contra la mayor, haciendo enrojecer a Hinata―. Ha-Hanabi…

―¡Eres tan suave, hermana!―El rojo en el rostro de Hinata se intensificó; por el rabillo del ojo Hanabi vio como su cuñado desviaba la vista con un rictus de molestia en el rostro. Rio internamente―. ¿Cómo estás?

―Bi-bien… ―Las dos chicas se dirigieron a la sala, sentándose en uno de los sofás. Naruto suspiró para acto seguido menear la cabeza.

―Hinata―la chica se giró―, os dejaré a solas. Iré a entrenar. ―Abrió la boca para protestar, para decirle que no era necesario, que quería que él se quedara, pero Hanabi no le dio tiempo a decir nada.

―¡La cuidaré bien!―Naruto frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa para nada inocente que se pintaba en el rostro de su cuñada, pero lo dejó pasar. Hanabi solo lo hacía para molestarlo. Parecía que fastidiarlo era su hobby favorito.

En cuanto las dos hermanas quedaron a solas Hanabi no pudo menos que reparar en la fabulosa merienda que seguramente su onee-sama había preparado. Hinata se había esforzado a lo grande; sus ojos brillaron al ver prácticamente todos sus dulces favoritos extendidos en la pequeña mesa de centro―. ¡Eres la mejor, onee-sama!―Volvió a abrazarla, haciendo reír a Hinata, quien le devolvió el gesto, contenta de ver a su hermana feliz―. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Naruto-nii-sama te trata bien?―Ante la pregunta la peliazul no pudo menos que enrojecer furiosamente. Hanabi ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa pícara―. Has recordado algo ¿a que sí?

―¡N-no! ¡Na-nada en especial!―Los ojos blancos de la pequeña se clavaron en la mayor, ampliando su sonrisa. Levantó la mano y meneó el dedo en señal de negación.

―A mí no puedes engañarme, onee-sama. ―Hinata desvió la vista, buscando algo con lo que distraer a su cotilla hermanita.

―¡A-aún no has probado las galletas! ¡Ni el pastel! ¡Y, mira, hay tu mermelada favorita… ―La risa alegre de Hanabi provocó que un nuevo rubor cubriera su rostro.

―Vamos, onee-sama. Solo estamos tú y yo. Puedes confiar en mí. ―Hinata empezó a jugar con sus dedos, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para Hanabi. Hacía años que su hermana había dejado de hacer aquel tic, pero todavía le aparecía cuando estaba extremadamente nerviosa o avergonzada por algo.

―M-me besó. Y l-lo besé. Y m-me a-abrazó y… ―Se cubrió la cara con las manos, incapaz de decir nada más. Hanabi volvió a sonreír. A pesar de la vergüenza que seguramente su hermana mayor sentía en esos momentos, Hanabi también detectaba una inmensa felicidad en ella. Aquello la alegró. Todos en el clan Hyūga estaban preocupados por la situación de Hinata, sobre todo por la decisión de Naruto de cuidarla él en semejantes circunstancias. Su padre dudaba seriamente que su yerno pudiera con aquello, pero ella sabía que los sentimientos de su cuñado eran verdaderos, y que jamás de los jamases haría algo que pudiera dañar a su hermana.

Sonriendo, feliz, se inclinó para coger el plato con deliciosas galletas y lo puso sobre su regazo. Agarró una y se la llevó a la boca, mordiendo un pedazo. ¡Deliciosa! ¡Y eran sus favoritas! Hinata la consentía demasiado, claro que no iba a ser ella la que se quejara. Antes muerta que dejar de comer los ricos postres que preparaba Hinata.

―Eres muy divertida, onee-sama. ―Hinata descubrió al fin su rostro y parpadeó, observando a su hermana degustar lentamente una de las galletas que había hecho esa tarde―. No es nada raro que un marido bese a su mujer. ―Hinata se ruborizó de nuevo, haciendo reír a Hanabi de nuevo―. ¿No ha pasado nada más?―La extraña sonrisa que tenía ahora Hanabi le dijo que aquel interrogatorio iba para largo.

Sonrió, meneando la cabeza. Le alegraba que Hanabi siguiera siendo la misma niña enérgica y metomentodo.

* * *

En el campo de entrenamiento de siempre, Naruto peleaba contra Sai y Lee. Se habían encontrado los tres por casualidad, todos con la misma idea en mente de estirar los músculos y dejar de pensar durante un rato, distraerse de las preocupaciones cotidianas.

El rubio sonreía, ya sin la chaqueta puesta con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor. Kurama también parecía disfrutar aquellos minutos de ejercicio físico, con la adrenalina recorriendo su sistema.

Cuando se dieron cuenta habían pasado ya un par de horas, pero el trío de muchachos seguía a lo suyo. Ninguno parecía en exceso cansado, a pesar de las gruesas gotas de sudor que resbalaban por sus pieles; así como la falta de ropas superiores.

Después de otro rato dándose de golpes fue Sai el que decidió que era hora de un descanso. Los tres se dejaron caer a la sombra de un árbol, jadeantes por el esfuerzo pero con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en sus rostros.

―¡Naruto-kun, sigues igual de enérgico que siempre! ¡Se nota que la llama de la juventud sigue ardiendo con fuerza en ti!―Naruto rio entre dientes, ignorando la pose "guay" de su amigo de ropajes verdes. Al otro lado, Sai también esbozó una sonrisa, mientras guardaba sus aparejos de pintura.

―Me sorprendió un poco verte hoy por aquí. Pensé que estarías en casa con Hinata. ―La expresión del contenedor del Kyūbi se ensombreció ante la mención de su esposa por pate de Sai, pero enseguida se recompuso, esbozando una sonrisa que al pelinegro le pareció un tanto forzada.

―Está con Hanabi. Vino a merendar a casa. Intuí que preferían estar solas y las dejé.

―¡Eres un marido de lo más considerado, Naruto-kun! ¡Hinata-san tiene suerte!―El aludido volvió a reír con una gotita de sudor resbalando por su nuca.

―Te equivocas, cejotas. ―Lee pestañeó―. Soy yo el que tiene suerte―susurró Naruto. Sai sonrió ante las palabras de su compañero de equipo.

―Tienes razón. Lo raro es que Hinata te aguante. Y que tuviera la paciencia de esperarte todos esos años. ―Ahora, Naruto miró para su (próximamente) muerto (ex) amigo.

―Sai ¿Qué te hemos dicho de pensar las cosas antes de decirlas?

―No tengo ni idea de lo que me estás hablando. ―El ex ANBU de Raíz amplió su extraña sonrisa, haciendo que Lee mirara a sus amigos confuso y que Naruto hiciera un puchero, cual niño pequeño caprichoso.

―Se lo diré a Ino'dattebayo. ―Ante la mención de su novia, la sonrisa confiada en el pálido rostro de Sai flaqueó, haciendo que fuera ahora el rubio el que formara una amplia sonrisa de triunfo con sus labios.

―¡Sai-san, Naruto-kun, sois afortunados!―Lee lloraba ahora emocionado. Naruto suspiró. ¿Por qué parecía estar solo rodeado de raritos?

― _Mira quién fue a hablar…_ ―Oyó la voz de Kurama en su mente.

― _¿Qué insinúas, Kurama-idiota?_

― _Que el más raro de todos eres tú, niño_. ―Naruto bufó, haciendo respingar a sus dos acompañantes.

―¿Kurama-san?―Naruto asintió ante la pregunta de Sai.

―Últimamente no hace más que tocarme los-

― _¡Más respeto, ingrato! ¡Si no fuera por mí…_ ―Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

―Sí, sí, lo que tú digas―masculló, cansado de sus conversaciones mentales con el zorro. Levantó la vista al cielo y, viendo que el sol ya estaba casi por empezar a ocultarse, decidió que era hora de regresar a su hogar. Ya le había dado tiempo más que suficiente a Hanabi para estar con su hermana. Ahora le tocaba a él.

Se puso en pie, sacudiendo lo más que pudo sus ropas. Se puso de nuevo la camiseta y la chaqueta y se despidió de Lee y de Sai. Lo cierto es que estaba más tranquilo y con la mente más despejada después de haber liberado el estrés acumulado con aquella tarde de entrenamiento. Llevaba días sin apenas separarse de Hinata, dejando a un lado sus obligaciones y su rutina como shinobi debido a la situación que vivía su mujer. No se quejaba, había sido decisión suya cuidar de la peliazul y no se arrepentía. Era su deber como su esposo. Sabía que ella se culpaba por lo sucedido, que pensaba que no era más que una carga para él, pero el rubio se encargaba de borrarle aquellos pensamientos nada más estos se reflejaban en su cara.

Hinata era su razón para existir, para vivir, para caminar, para respirar. Era su otra mitad, su todo, su alma gemela, el amor de su vida. Aunque aquella adolescente en la que se había convertido no lo creyera sabía que la Hinata de su edad, la Hinata con la que llevaba dos años conviviendo sí lo creía, lo sabía. Él se había encargado de dejárselo bien clarito y en botella en cuanto empezaron a salir.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, recordando uno de aquellos momentos tan preciosos que guardaba en su memoria: ella toda sonrojada, entre sus brazos; él gritando a pleno pulmón que la amaba; todo ello ante la estupefacta mirada de muchas de sus fans, quienes decían que solo aceptarían como pareja de su ídolo a Haruno Sakura, haciendo sentir mal a la mujer que verdaderamente ocupaba su corazón y sus pensamientos.

Sonrió de nuevo. Buscó las llaves de su casa en los bolsillos y la metió en la cerradura, abriendo la puerta.

―¡Ya estoy en casa!―Le extrañó no recibir respuesta y, más aún, el que hubiera tanto silencio. ¿Habría salido Hinata? ¿Tal vez a acompañar a Hanabi de vuelta a la mansión Hyūga para pasar un poco más de tiempo de calidad con su hermana? Se descalzó, se despojó de su arrugada chaqueta y caminó hasta la sala, con el ceño fruncido.

Se encontró no solo con Hinata y con Hanabi, sino también con Sakura. Las tres estaban calladas, las tres con semblante serio. Hinata algo más pálida de lo normal. Se asustó. En dos zancadas se plantó ante la peliazul y la tomó del rostro; el miedo emanando de todos los poros de su piel.

―¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿Ha pasado algo?!―Hinata no decía nada, con sus ojos perlados apuntando al suelo. El miedo se convirtió en puro terror.

―Naruto. ―La firme voz de Sakura lo sacó de su trance. Sin soltar a su mujer retorció el cuello para poder mirar a su mejor amiga―. No ha pasado nada. Hinata está bien. ―Quiso creerla, pero la falta de reacción de la peliazul lo hacía dudar seriamente de las palabras de la Haruno.

―Na-Naruto-kun―la dulce voz de su esposa lo estremeció. Se volvió a mirarla, y le desconcertó ver sus preciosos ojos plateados llenos de lágrimas no derramadas.

―¡Hinata!―La apretó contra su pecho, la angustia recorriendo cada fibra de su ser―. ¿Qué es lo que- ―Una risita por pate de Hanabi acrecentó su molestia.

―No sabía que fueras tan melodramático. ―Naruto la fulminó con la mirada, sin dejar de abrazar con fuerza a Hinata contra su cuerpo. Sakura suspiró, frotándose la frente con una de sus manos.

Naruto era un exagerado cuando de Hinata se trataba. Aunque no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de envidia.

―Ella está bien, Naruto. Puedes soltarla. Déjala respirar. ―La respuesta del rubio fue estrechar aún más fuertemente el pequeño cuerpo de la ojiperla contra sí. Sobra decir que el corazón de Hinata retumbaba como loco en su pecho. El olor de Naruto la inundaba, la mareaba. Era una sensación simplemente maravillosa y no iba a ser ella la que rompiera ese contacto tan cálido. Sakura suspiró de nuevo. Cuánto drama para nada―. Ella está bien―repitió la pelirrosa―, si hemos venido es para daros buenas noticias. ―Los ojos azules se tiñeron de una ligera confusión.

―¿Buenas noticias?―Sintió a Hinata removerse y aflojó un poco su agarre, el suficiente para que ella pudiera despegar el rostro de su camiseta y mirarlo directamente.

―Sa-Sakura-san dice que pu-pueden devolverme a… a mi yo actual. ―Los azules orbes de su amado se abrieron como platos. Hinata sintió cómo el corazón del Uzumaki comenzaba a latir descontrolado bajo sus palmas. Un pequeño rubor cubrió sus mejillas sin que pudiera evitarlo. Se preguntó si su yo adulto se sentiría de igual forma cerca de él.

―¿L-lo dices de verdad, Sakura-chan?―la aludida asintió―. ¿D-de verdad?―La esperanza que vio reflejada en el rostro del Uzumaki hizo que algo se revolviera en su interior.

―Al fin hemos podido identificar las sustancias que el cuerpo de Hinata absorbió. Mañana tendremos listo un antídoto para contrarrestar los efectos. Deberás traerla al hospital por la mañana sin falta. ―Naruto asintió repetidas veces, todavía sin soltar a Hinata. Hanabi se acercó a ambos tortolitos y abrazó a su hermana mayor, separándola así de una vez del rubio.

―¡Me alegro mucho, onee-sama!―Hinata asintió, con una expresión indescifrable en su níveo rostro. Mientras, Naruto acompañó a Sakura hacia la entrada.

―Gracias, Sakura-chan, de verdad. No sé cómo… ―Sakura lo interrumpió haciendo un gesto con la mano, como quitándole importancia al asunto.

―No tienes que decir nada. ―Ambos sonrieron y acto seguido el jinchūruki la abrazó. Sakura se permitió unos segundos entre sus brazos. Siempre la había gustado la forma en que Naruto la abrazaba: suave pero firme, cálida y amable. Era una sensación de calma y seguridad que no sentía con nadie más que con él.

Se separó al fin y se despidió del chico con una última sonrisa, abandonando así el hogar Uzumaki. Hanabi la siguió casi al instante, pellizcando cariñosamente el brazo vendado de su cuñado antes de salir por la puerta.

Cuando al fin se vio a solas con su mujer, Naruto regresó a la sala. Se sentía repleto de felicidad. Una ancha sonrisa adornaba su bronceado rostro y sus ojos brillaban más que nunca. Al verlo, Hinata sintió que su corazón se rompía.

Desvió la vista al suelo, sentada en uno de los sillones, incapaz de mirarlo en estos momentos. Ni ella misma entendía por qué se sentía de aquella manera: tan triste, tan angustiada, tan rota de repente.

―¿Hinata?―Su voz hizo que un escalofrío bajara por su espalda. Apretó la falda que llevaba puesta, arrugándola y clavándose las uñas sin quererlo. Lo sintió agacharse a su altura, frente a ella, pero se negó a levantar la vista―. ¿Qué te pasa?―La preocupación era notable en el tono. Negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Si ahora abría la boca estaba segura de que se echaría a llorar, y lo último que quería era hacer sentir mal al hombre al que amaba. Él no tenía la culpa de sus confusos sentimientos.

Naruto suspiró. Amaba a Hinata, pero a veces lo exasperaba esa manía suya que tenía de encerrarse en sí misma y no querer compartir con nadie, es decir, con él, con su marido, sus preocupaciones o sus miedos. Cuando empezaron a salir tuvo que armarse de toda la paciencia que no tenía para que ella, poco a poco, dejara atrás sus inseguridades y se abriera a él.

Lo habían superado, por supuesto, él era Uzumaki Naruto y nunca se rendía, sobre todo en lo que tenía que ver con ella, con Hinata, con la mujer que amaba con locura. Pero verla ahora de nuevo en ese estado lo enfadaba.

Sabía que era absurdo, porque la Hinata que estaba ahora mismo con él no era más que la adolescente tímida y asustadiza que había sido en el pasado, y ella no tenía la culpa de estar así pero…

Lentamente, con delicadeza (algo muy poco común en él) levantó una mano y la posó en una de las pálidas mejillas femeninas. La acaricio unos segundos con el pulgar, sintiendo como el pequeño cuerpo de la chica se estremecía con el suave contacto. Afianzó el agarre y la obligó a mirarlo. Sus ojos perlas destilaban ansiedad, como si algo muy gordo la estuviera carcomiendo por dentro. Suspiró de nuevo.

―¿Qué ocurre? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí'ttebayo. ―Hinata apretó aún más la falda entre sus manos, al tiempo que se tensaba. Tomó valor para hablar. Necesitaba sacarse las dudas de encima o estas acabarían por ahogarla.

―T-tú… ¿m-me odias?―Naruto se paralizó ante la pregunta. Sus ojos se abrieron con la más absoluta sorpresa y su boca formó una perfecta _o_. Retiró la mano que mantenía en el rostro femenino y la miró, ahora con los ojos entrecerrados.

―Hinata ¿de dónde has sacado eso?

―He si-sido una carga pa-para ti, l-lo sé. T-tú n-no me quieres a mí si-sino a… ―La angustia le apretaba cada vez más el nudo que tenía en la garganta, asfixiándola. Las lágrimas amenazaron con derramarse impunemente de sus orbes perlados.

Naruto bajó la cabeza, mascullando maldiciones. Ahora por fin lo entendía. Se restregó el pelo varias veces, desesperado, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir para quitarle esas absurdas ideas de la cabeza.

Cierto era que cuando eran adolescentes él no se le había acercado mucho, no al menos hasta poco después de que regresara de sus casi tres años de entrenamiento con Jiraiya, cuando, por alguna razón, descubrió que le gustaba tener la presencia de Hinata cerca. Claro que en aquellos tiempos era un imbécil que no se dio cuenta del _por qué_ , estaba muy ocupado con otros asuntos y no se paró a analizar las cosas como debería haber hecho.

También se sentía tremendamente culpable por haber ignorado su sincera declaración, aunque ese tema ya lo habían hablado y, al menos en lo que concernía a ese asunto en concreto, ya todo estaba zanjado.

Si pudiera regresar en el tiempo golpearía a su yo pasado por imbécil. Incluso a su yo de doce años, por hacer preguntas estúpidas en su momento ante los sonrojos y desmayos de la muchacha. Cuando al fin lo comprendió, años después, se había sentido el hombre más feliz de la tierra: nunca hubiera esperado que alguien, y menos alguien como Hinata, lo amara desde hacía tanto tiempo y con tanta intensidad.

Hinata estaba empezando a temblar de angustia y miedo, pensando que no debería haberle dicho nada. Mañana todo se solucionaría y…

Un grito de asombro escapó de su garganta cuando, de pronto, se vio elevada en el aire entre unos brazos bronceados que ella conocía a la perfección. Ahora era Naruto el que estaba sentado en el sillón, con ella sobre su regazo. Las manos masculinas subieron hasta su rostro y se lo sujetaron, obligándola a mirarlo.

―Hinata―la voz de Naruto sonó ronca; un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza―, escúchame bien: no hay ni habrá fuerza en el universo que haga que deje de amarte, ni en esta vida ni en ninguna otra―los ojos plateados se abrieron con sorpresa―. Tú eres el motor de mi existencia ¿entiendes? No importa la edad ni el aspecto que tengas: te amo simple y llanamente por ser tú. ―Ahora sí, gruesas lágrimas se desprendieron de los orbes femeninos―. Nunca jamás has sido una carga, no para mí. En todo caso el que debería pedir perdón soy yo, por haberte hecho tanto daño en el pasado. Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo… ―Los delgados brazos de Hinata lo rodearon por el cuello, abrazándolo. Naruto cerró los ojos con una sonrisa y enterró el rostro en la curva del cuello femenino, dejando que el olor de Hinata lo envolviera.

―L-lo siento―se disculpó la chica―. Y-yo… ―Naruto negó, haciendo que con el movimiento su nariz rozara con la piel pálida, suave, de su mujer.

Había sido una tonta. ¿Cómo había podido creer que Naruto fingiría, mentiría, diciendo que la amaba? Ella, que decía conocerlo bien, que sabía que el rubio jamás sería capaz de jugar así con los sentimientos de nadie, había sido la primera en dudar de su sinceridad.

―Está bien―dijo el portador del Kyūbi al cabo de un rato de estar en la misma posición―. Sé por qué lo has dicho. ―Se separó al fin de ella y la miró directo a los ojos, con una amplia sonrisa―. Pero, como te dije, no me importa qué edad tengas; tú sigues siendo Hinata, _mi Hinata_. ―Al fin, una preciosa sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la peliazul. El corazón de Naruto se aceleró: aquella era _su_ sonrisa, la que ella guardaba especialmente para él.

Y no pudo resistirse más: la tomó de la nuca, estiró el cuello y la besó. Hinata cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto y afianzando las manos en los hombros masculinos.

No fue un beso apasionado, sino uno cariñoso, plagado de ternura y sentimientos.

Y Hinata supo en ese momento que amaría a ese hombre por el resto de sus días, que no importaba si se tenía que quedar como una adolescente para toda la vida, lucharía para ser la mujer de la que Naruto se había enamorado, para hacer que él volviera a sonreír como siempre.

Su sonrisa la había salvado en innumerables ocasiones. Era su turno de hacer algo por él.

 **Fin Buenas noticias**

* * *

 **¡Bien! Parece que pronto Hinata podrá volver a la normalidad y eso es bueno para nuestra pareja favorita ¿verdad? Ay, qué monos que son, por Dios.**

 **Porfi, dejadme vuestra opinión en vuestros preciosos y amorosos comentarios. Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí. Acosasores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


	10. Todo está bien

**¡YAHOI! Sé que me he tardado (otra vez), pero bueno, es lo que tiene andar con mil cosas en la cabeza, aparte de un resfriado que no se quita ni pa Dios. Y yo que no quería ir al médico por nada del mundo... mierda.**

 **Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para pasar el rato.

* * *

 **Todo está bien**

* * *

En lo que quedaba de tarde no se movieron. Ni siquiera cuando las tripas de Naruto rugieron por falta de alimento se atrevió el rubio a mover siquiera un dedo. Hinata se había quedado dormida sobre su regazo, seguramente agotada mentalmente por todo lo vivido en las últimas horas, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez las caricias suaves que él le había prodigado en su espalda, rozando y jugando con sus hebras negro azuladas, enredándolas y desenredándolas entre sus dedos una y otra vez pudo haber tenido algo que ver.

Su mujer siempre le decía que sus caricias la relajaban, al igual que las que ella le daba a él. A veces, por las noches, acurrucados el uno contra el otro en la cama, era como un juego al que ambos jugaban encantados, luchando por ver quién se dormía primero. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar que aquello siempre ocurría luego de que hubieran hecho el amor. No había día en que no se necesitaran, en que no se demostraran lo mucho que se amaban.

Miró para el pequeño cuerpo de la chica sobre él y suspiró. Con mucho cuidado, la levantó en brazos y, como pudo, se fue hacia el sofá. Se sentó sobre este y, con cautela, cerciorándose de que Hinata no se despertara, se tumbó en él, acomodando a la chica sobre su pecho, colándola entre sus piernas para que estas hicieran de barrera y así no se cayera. La abrazó contra él, fuerte, pasando un brazo por la fina cintura y estirando el otro hacia el respaldo del sofá para coger la manta que siempre mantenían allí y los tapó a ambos.

Luego cerró los ojos y se dejó embriagar por el perfume natural que Hinata desprendía. Sus pulmones se expandieron agradecidos de volver a inhalar aquel aroma que en las últimas semanas le había sido casi imposible de disfrutar. La apretó duramente contra su pecho, cuidándose de no hacerle daño pero al mismo tiempo intentando que sus cuerpos quedaran lo más pegados posible, como si de un momento a otro ella fuera a fundirse con él, como si alguien que los viera por casualidad no supiera donde empezaba el uno y terminaba el otro.

La había echado tanto de menos que el poder estrecharla de esa manera entre sus brazos hacía que aquel momento fuera aún más especial para el rubio. Estaba consciente de que mañana todo volvería a ser como antes de aquella estúpida misión, de que Hinata volvería a ser la chica con la que se había casado, la mujer que lo recibía siempre con un beso y un abrazo.

Cerró los ojos y hundió la nariz en el cabello femenino, disfrutando de la suavidad de los mechones azulados contra la piel de su rostro. Amaba esa melena negra, larga y lacia. Si de él dependiera, Hinata nunca se cortaría el pelo.

Sonrió al recordar una peculiar conversación que habían tenido poco después de casarse, cuando estaban haciendo la mudanza a la nueva casa y estaban colocando las fotografías que ambos poseían, buscándoles un lugar a cada una de ellas. Hinata se había quedado mirando por un largo tiempo un par de ellas: una en la que aparecían todos los chicos con la edad de doce, él en primera fila, haciendo el signo de la victoria con ambas manos. Y otra en la que estaban todos de adolescentes, en un parque. Hinata había pasado inconscientemente un dedo por su figura y él le había preguntado qué ocurría, si le pasaba algo. La chica había sonreído con cierto aire de nostalgia y se había girado a mirarlo.

 _Nada. Una tontería. Solo… me preguntaba cómo habría sido si yo hubiera sido más valiente… Siempre me pregunté qué se sentiría el poder tenerte como te tengo ahora. Especialmente tu cabello. Me encantaba. Sé que suena estúpido. No me hagas caso._

Y Naruto se había prometido volverse a dejar crecer el pelo. Todo fuera por complacer a su mujer. Le daría el capricho encantado porque, en cierta manera, creía se lo debía. Pero cuando Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía había reído suavemente y le había dicho que no era necesario, que le gustaba tal y como estaba todo en su persona y que lo que importaba ahora era el futuro y no el pasado.

Sacudió la cabeza ante las extrañas divagaciones de su mente. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir él también, con el suave y calentito cuerpo de su esposa sobre el suyo.

Era jodidamente feliz y no cambiaría su vida por nada del mundo.

* * *

El olor a desinfectante, antisépticos y medicamentos del hospital la estaban empezando a marear. Llevaba una media hora sentada en una de las tantas camas blancas que allí había, esperando a que Tsunade, Shizune y Sakura vinieran a buscarla.

Aquella mañana al despertarse se había asustado como el infierno al ver que se había quedado dormida en el sofá, sobre el cuerpo de su amado. Se había levantado de golpe, total y completamente ruborizada a causa de la tremenda vergüenza que sentía, ahogando el chillido que quería salir de su garganta. Naruto se había removido al dejar de notar el agradable peso del cuerpo femenino sobre el suyo y también había abierto los ojos, clavándolos en ella y sonriendo al cabo de unos segundos. Él le explicó que se había quedado dormida y que no había querido despertarla. Ella no pudo menos que sentirse avergonzada, pero al mismo tiempo inmensamente feliz, con el corazón repiqueteando con fuerza en su pecho.

Y luego se habían cambiado y habían acudido al hospital como si nada tras un pequeño desayuno. Mientras que Naruto parecía más radiante y feliz que nunca ella destilaba ansiedad por todos los poros de su piel, debido a la incertidumbre que sentía.

No podía disimular el temblor de su cuerpo, causado por el nerviosismo. Pensó una vez más en los preocupados ojos azules que la habían mirado una última vez en el vestíbulo, antes de que unas enfermeras se la llevaran. Recordaba la sonrisa y el tierno beso en la frente con el que la había despedido. No lo perdió de vista ni un segundo hasta que tuvo que torcer por un pasillo y ahí sí, perdió todo contacto visual con el hombre que amaba.

Suspiró, comenzando a jugar con sus dedos sobre el camisón del hospital. Sakura le había asegurado que, si todo salía bien, podría irse a casa aquella misma tarde. En caso de que algo fuera mal, bueno, tendría que quedarse en el hospital para que los ninjas médicos revisaran a ver qué era lo que había fallado. Hinata rogaba internamente a todos los dioses que conocía porque nada saliera mal y todo marchara a la perfección. No podía soportar ni un segundo más aquella aura de tristeza, nostalgia y melancolía que había atisbado en Naruto en los últimos días y que parecía acompañarlo a todas horas adonde quiera que fuese.

Y sabía que todo era, indirectamente, por su culpa.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse interrumpió sus pensamientos. Ante ella se encontró con unas sonrientes Sakura y Shizune, quienes venían acompañadas de un par de enfermeras que empezaron a revolotear alrededor de la cama en la que se encontraba tumbada, empezando toquetear cables y a prepararlo todo. Le colocaron una pinza en el dedo que conectaba con un aparato que monitorizaba los latidos de su corazón. También le pusieron una vía en la mano por la que empezó a gotear suero. Apretó el puño. Estaba muy nerviosa, no podía disimularlo.

―¿Lista, Hinata?―Respiró hondo y asintió. Shizune se acercó a ella, le indicó que se tumbara y empezó a tomarle las constantes vitales que se reflejaban en las máquinas que había a su alrededor, mientras que Sakura preparaba una jeringuilla y se acercaba a donde se encontraba ella. Hizo un vano intento por tranquilizarse.

―Vamos a sedarte ¿de acuerdo? Por precaución. ―Volvió a asentir. Sentía la garganta seca y había perdido la capacidad de hablar. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió el pinchazo en el brazo.

Poco a poco sintió como se sumía en la inconsciencia más absoluta, arrullada por los tenues murmullos de Sakura y Shizune así como el de los aparatos médicos que la rodeaban.

* * *

En la sala de espera, Naruto sudaba como no había sudado nunca antes en su vida. La sola idea de que algo pudiera salir mal, de que pudiera perder a Hinata, era suficiente para alterarle todos los sentidos.

― _Ella va a estar bien, Hinata va a estar bien. Todo va a salir bien_. _Sakura-chan dijo que todo iba a ir bien. Saldrá bien. Saldrá bien. Saldrá bien. Saldrá bien. Tiene que salir bien. Hinata es fuerte. Estará bien_ ―Se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. La preocupación y la angustia que sentía eran suficientes para mantener manso como un corderito a Kurama.

Gimió, pasándose las manos por el cabello rubio una y otra vez, exasperado, rogando a todos los dioses que conocía que velaran por su mujer. Si algo llegara a pasarle…

No seguiría, no sin ella. Hinata era como el oxígeno que necesitaba para respirar. Sin ella, nada tendría sentido.

Hundió la cabeza todavía más entre sus manos, temblando como un niño. Cualquiera que lo viera ahora mismo difícilmente reconocería al Héroe de Konoha, al shinobi más poderoso de todas las naciones ninja.

* * *

Sintió que flotaba, como en una especie de limbo. Algo suave y esponjoso la sujetaba para que no cayera al vacío.

― _¿Dónde estoy?_ ―Luchó contra la neblina que le aletargaba la mente, intentando despejarse. El sueño amenazaba con llevarla de vuelta a la inconsciencia, pero hizo un esfuerzo por aclarar sus sentidos―. _¿Dónde estoy?_

―Parece que su cuerpo ha reaccionado bien… ―Escuchó una voz, femenina, teñida de preocupación y seriedad.

―V-va a despertar ¿verdad?―Ahora la voz sonaba a una masculina, ronca, angustiada. Apenas un susurro que se coló en su subconsciente.

Ella conocía esa voz. _Sabía_ a quién pertenecía. Quiso abrir los ojos, pero no fue capaz de despegar los párpados. Tampoco de emitir sonido alguno. Era como si una fuerza invisible la estuviera aplastando, impidiéndole hacer cualquier movimiento que su cerebro mandara a su cuerpo, doblegando su voluntad.

―No lo sabemos… depende de… ―Un gemido la hizo reaccionar. La misma voz de hombre.

Un color apareció en sus recuerdos: _azul_ , ojos azules como el cielo. Un azul que la contemplaba como si ella fuera lo más precioso del mundo.

 _Dorado_ , mechones dorados como el sol, suaves y sedosos, haciéndole cosquillas en la piel.

 _Naranja_ , el naranja para ella siempre había sido el color de la esperanza, de la alegría. Ver ese color siempre la animaba, la hacía creer que todo iría bien, la hacía ser optimista.

Luchó por recuperar sus recuerdos, se abrió paso en la neblina de su mente, la angustia carcomiéndola con cada segundo que pasaba al saber que se estaba olvidando de algo sumamente importante. Necesitaba saber… conocer…

 _Una explosión_ , le pitaron los oídos.

 _Gritos_ , retumbando en las paredes.

 _¡HINATA!_

Ese era su nombre, lo reconocía. Y esas voces…

― _Kiba-kun, Shino-kun…_ ―Poco a poco los fragmentos perdidos de su memoria fueron recomponiéndose: una misión, una guarida, unos traficantes…

 _Dolor_ , lo había sentido al caer estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Recordaba haberse cubierto la cabeza con los brazos para evitar un golpe que pudiera ser mortal, cuando el techo y las paredes habían empezado a derrumbarse sobre ella.

 _Ardor_ , el cuerpo había comenzado a arderle, a quemarle, se sentía ahogar y no entendía por qué. ¿Veneno? El pánico invadiéndola a cada segundo, sus manos aferrando ahora con fuerza un metal frío, redondo, que rozaba su pecho. Sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, suplicando por salir con bien de aquel lugar, pidiendo a los dioses que la dejaran volver sana y salva a su casa, a su hogar.

 _Un pensamiento_ , _un ruego_.

― _Naruto-kun…_ ―Abrió los ojos de golpe, una luz blanca la cegó y enseguida gimió, elevando los brazos para taparse el rostro. La repentina claridad la había molestado, como si hubiera estado demasiado tiempo encerrada, atrapada, en una total y absoluta oscuridad, incapaz de alcanzar la salida.

―¡Hinata!―Sintió unas manos sobre las suyas, un tacto suave que se le hacía dolorosamente conocido. Pero notó que las mismas se apartaban. Gimió de nuevo, desesperada, ansiando de nuevo aquel cálido contacto que siempre lograba tranquilizarla. Se debatió con furia, todavía con los ojos cerrados, cuando sintió otras manos desconocidas tocarla.

―¡Hinata, tranquila!―No hizo caso, siguió retorciéndose, intentando liberarse del agarre firme que la mantenía tumbada en alguna especie de colchón. No recordaba nada, no sabía dónde estaba, quería… necesitaba… necesitaba…

Solo se calmó cuando de nuevo aquellas manos conocidas se posaron en su espalda, incorporándola; al instante sintió como era pegada contra algo duro y una fragancia que ella conocía a la perfección se coló en sus fosas nasales. Enterró la nariz en una tela algo áspera e inhaló profundamente, dejando a sus sentidos embotarse con aquel olor tan familiar. Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir libremente de sus ojos, cayendo por sus mejillas, empapándolas. Se aferró a aquellas ropas con desesperación, temblando a causa de los sollozos que inútilmente trataba de contener en su garganta.

―Hinata, tranquila, estás a salvo, estás bien. Soy yo ¿vale? Soy yo, tranquila. ―Sintió como era arrullada con dulzura, con cariño. Buscó su voz; necesitaba saber que era él, que era real, que estaba en casa, entre sus brazos.

―¿Naruto-kun?―Con dificultad, pudo despegar sus ojos y elevar la cabeza.

Unos orbes tan azules como el mismísimo cielo la recibieron, junto con la más amplia de las sonrisas. Se quedó unos segundos sin respiración, con el corazón palpitando fuerte en su pecho. Sintió que de nuevo las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

Naruto volvió a la vida. En el momento en el que ella pronunció su nombre y en el que aquellos orbes perlados lo miraron, brillantes, anhelantes, supo que había revivido. No pudo contenerse más y bajó la cabeza de golpe, besándola, bebiendo de sus dulces labios como si no hubiera un mañana, estrechándola con toda su fuerza contra su pecho. Fue como si despertara de una horrenda y dolorosa pesadilla.

Hinata no tardó en corresponderle, tan o incluso más ansiosa que él, aferrándose a sus ropas, abriendo su boca lo más posible para él, exigiendo una caricia más profunda.

Y él le daría el gusto…

Un carraspeo llamó su atención, al mismo tiempo que la falta de aire en los pulmones de ambos integrantes de la pareja se hacía patente, obligándolos a separarse para tomar aire. Naruto y Hinata se quedaron mirando, parpadearon, desviaron la vista para descubrir que habían tenido todo el tiempo a una sonrojada Sakura de espectadora. Y ellos se ruborizaron a su vez, furiosamente.

Hinata lo soltó de golpe, avergonzada. Naruto también dejó de abrazarla, pero no la soltó del todo, sino que una de sus manos aferró una de las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos, sentándose en una silla que había al lado de la cama.

―¿Cómo te encuentras, Hinata?―La peliazul notó como, a su lado, su marido se tensaba y la miraba, expectante, anhelante, como pidiéndole silenciosamente algo. Pestañeó, confundida.

―B-bien―contestó al fin. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de los labios del rubio, aliviado―. Sa-Sakura-chan ¿qué me ha pasado?―La pelirrosa suspiró, dejando de apuntar algo en unos papeles.

―¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?―Hinata frunció el ceño, haciendo memoria.

―Estaba de misión con Kiba-kun, Shino-kun y Akamaru. Hubo una explosión, creo… ―Se esforzó por acceder a sus recuerdos. Aún sentía su mente embotada por algún motivo.

Como en una película, una serie de imágenes se desplazaron por su cerebro: ella de adolescente, desmayándose ante la sola presencia de Naruto; él cuidándola, en la casa que compartían; ella cocinando; ella celosa de las fans de su marido…

Un intenso rubor cubrió sus pálidas mejillas y se giró a mirar a su esposo, quien la observaba con cautela.

―Naruto-kun… ―Y las lágrimas acudieron de nuevo a sus ojos, comprendiendo que aquella sombra que cubría sus hermosos ojos azules era una sombra de dolor.

Dolor que, inconscientemente, parecía haber causado ella.

―Hinata, no… no llores por favor, no… ―Naruto se sintió morir al verla estallar de nuevo en llanto. La atrajo una vez más entre sus brazos, acunándola, asegurándole una y otra vez al oído que no había sido culpa suya y que ahora todo estaba bien.

Sakura decidió que era mejor dejarles un tiempo a solas. Hinata parecía recordar todo lo que había pasado mientras su cuerpo había estado afectado por las drogas. Y ahora mismo no había nadie mejor que Naruto para consolarla y calmarla. Todos sabían por experiencia que el único que siempre había logrado que Hinata se sintiera completamente a gusto y a salvo era el Uzumaki.

Sakura salió de la habitación cerrando tras de sí. Iría a avisar a su maestra y a Shizune de que todo parecía haber ido bien. Claro que tendrían que seguir vigilándola un tiempo más, por si las moscas, pero la Haruno confiaba en que todo iría bien.

Sonrió.

Tratándose de su hiperactivo amigo apostaba a que así sería.

* * *

La luz que se coló por la ventana le dio de lleno en el rostro, haciéndola arrugar la nariz y fruncir el ceño. Con un gemido de molestia, se revolvió entre las sábanas, enredándose aún más entre ellas. Se giró, acurrucándose contra un cuerpo ya más que conocido. Sintió una caricia en su cintura y abrió los ojos, esperando a que los últimos rastros del sueño se disiparan.

Los ojos azules de su marido brillaron cuando ella lo miró. Sonrió, feliz, llevando una de sus manos hacia el bronceado rostro, acariciándolo. Naruto cerró los ojos, disfrutando con el pequeño contacto. Luego los abrió de nuevo y se acercó a ella, afianzando el agarre en su cintura, pegándola a él, buscando sus labios. Ella no pudo evitar gemir al sentirse piel con piel contra el cuerpo masculino.

Cuando se separaron, Naruto le sonrió de esa manera tan suya que la hacía derretirse. Elevó las cejas al percatarse de las ojeras que había bajo sus párpados.

―¿No has dormido?―Él negó con la cabeza, pasando el brazo libre por debajo del cuerpo femenino, haciendo que ella se recostara en él como si de una almohada se tratara, para hacer así más íntimo el contacto entre ambos.

―No podía dejar de mirarte. ―Se le calentó el rostro, no pudo evitarlo. Naruto rio, feliz, y le acarició uno de sus pómulos con el dorso de la mano. Aquella leve caricia la estremeció―. Te he echado de menos… ―Se le encogió el corazón al oírlo. Posó su mano izquierda sobre la que el rubio aún mantenía en su cintura, entrelazando sus dedos; se la llevó a los labios, besándole los nudillos con infinita ternura sin apartar en ningún momento sus orbes perlados de los azules de su marido, transmitiéndole a través de ellos todo el amor y el cariño que todo su ser le profesaban. Notó como un estremecimiento recorría el cuerpo masculino y se regocijó por ello. Adoraba causar esas reacciones en su esposo.

―Estoy aquí. Y no voy a irme a ninguna parte. No podría. ―A Naruto se le aceleró el corazón. Se acercó de nuevo para besarla, ahora de una forma menos tierna, exigiendo que ella le entregara todo de sí con ese beso. Hinata no lo dudó: se entregó de lleno a esa caricia, dejando que su lengua invadiera su boca sin piedad. Naruto echó todo su peso sobre ella, obligándola así a quedar tumbada sobre la cama, de espaldas. Dejó momentáneamente los adictivos labios de su mujer para pasar a besar su mejilla, su oreja, su mentón, su cuello, su hombro, su clavícula, el inicio de sus pechos…―. Na-Naruto-kun… ―tartamudeó sin poder evitarlo, con un pequeño rubor cubriendo su cara. Lo sintió reír y la más absoluta felicidad la embargó.

―Me tienes que recompensar, Hinata. Fueron muchas semanas. ―El rubor en su rostro se acentuó al escuchar ese tono ronco que él siempre utilizaba para incitarla, para seducirla, sabedor de que no podía negarse a sus caricias. Naruto sabía muy bien cómo hacer que ella se rindiera ante él. ¿Sería malo decir que ella se dejaba ir entre sus brazos con suma facilidad? Era imposible para Hinata resistirse al hombre que amaba.

―Pe-pero a-ayer… ―Los azules orbes de su marido se clavaron en ella, impertérritos, oscurecidos a causa de la pasión contenida.

―Tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido. ―Y Hinata supo que tenía las de perder en cuanto aquella sonrisa zorruna, traviesa, se formó en su rostro.

Así que dejó que él la volviera a besar al tiempo que pasaba las manos por su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia ella para volver a besarlo, arqueando la espalda al notar el deseo más que palpable del chico contra su vientre, encendiendo en ella la chispa de la pasión. Hacer el amor con Naruto era sin duda una de sus cosas favoritas en el mundo.

Y el rubio tenía razón: debía compensarlo de alguna manera.

Aunque… no es como si ella no lo estuviera deseando.

 **Fin Todo está bien**

* * *

 **¡Waaaaa! ¡Y llegamos al final! ¡El final, final! Estoy llorando lágrimas de emoción. Siempre me cuesta un montón terminar una historia. No quiero hacerlo pero todo lo que empieza tiene un fin, como se suele decir xD.**

 **¿Os ha gustado? Contádmelo en un review, plis. Porque, ya sabéis:**

 **Un review equivale a una sonrisa.**

 **(Entre hoy y mañana contestaré los que me faltan y los que me vengan. Prometido).**

 ***A favor de la campaña con voz y voto. Porque dar a favoritos y follow y no dejar review es como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo.**

 **Lectores sí. Acosadores no.**

 **Gracias.**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **Ja ne.**

 **bruxi.**


End file.
